Let the Games Begin!
by Vergil1989 the Crossover King
Summary: Summary: Two years have passed since the fall of Izanami, and the world has since been gripped in the craze that is Duel Monsters. With the new game come new challenges, new friends, and new opponents. Will a Fool rise to confront these new threats? Only
1. Deck Profile

**Author's Notes**: Hey folks, been a while. My current RL situation is still a bit iffy in regards to what's been going with my folks, long story, but today I did get some good news so that means good things coming your way lol. That aside, a few things real quick.

If you're a fan of **Master of the Wild Card's story, Yu-Gi-Oh FES**, like me, then some of the ideas involved here might bear some resemblance. However, no two authors are the same, so expect some unique twists if I pull this off right. That being said, while I'm a fan of the game, I've never written a duel fanfiction before, so bear with me while I work out the kinks. And that wasn't meant as a pun, the bear comment I mean lol.

I'll try to get a list of cards out in this section, but it'll be subject to change as I settle for a good deck, so don't be surprised if this list goes through several revisions. On that note, while I do have a few ideas already, any help so I don't make this deck _too_ overpowered would be appreciated. This is fanfiction after all lol. As a quick side note, this is old school Yu-Gi-Oh, before it got overly complex with Synchro Summons, Tuners, and all that other stuff. I like 'em, but they just aren't my thing is all. Still, it's time to duel!

**Minaly22** has been a MAJOR help with this part of the story. I don't think I'd have managed to get this deck together without their assistance. For all of your Yugioh deck needs, talk to Minaly. D At any rate, it's time to reveal the lineup!

**UPDATE! 12/27/14;** After some careful thought, I decided to throw in every card that Minaly has so far created for me for this story. It's both my way of saying thanks to her, as well as a means for me to keep the list handy in case Google Drive were to crash for some reason or something. Anyway, enjoy folks!

**Monsters**;

Persona, Izanagi, The Fool.

Light - Warrior

Level 4

Atk 1300 / Def 700

Effect; Once per Battle Phase, choose a monster card on your field and increase its Atk by 600 until the Ending Phase. By returning this card from the field to your hand, you can normal summon again except 'Izanagi, the Fool'.

Persona, Magatsu Izanagi, the Fool

Dark - Warrior

Level 4

Atk 1600 / 800

Effect; Once per turn, discard one card from your hand to activate one of its effects: 1. Destroy a face up monster card. 2. Destroy a face up Spell/Trap card. Destroy this card if either you or your opponent have no cards in your hand.

Persona, Tomoe, The Chariot.

Ice - Warrior

Level 3

Atk 1400 / Def 1800

Effect; You can special summon this card if you have no face up monster on your field. When in Defense Mode, Tomoe's Defense power increases by 100 points for every monster on the field. This card will not be destroyed in battle once each turn.

Persona, Jiraiya, the Magician.

Wind - Spellcaster

Level 3

Atk 1200 / Def 600

Effect; Look through the deck for 3 Magic card once per turn and randomly pick one, you may pay 500 Life Points to activate the chosen card's effect, or set it on the field without paying any life points. If you choose to set the card you cannot activate it this turn. (if you take 3 transmogrification then it would only cost you , the next time you want to do the same the chances would be lower) This card can attack the enemy directly.

Persona, Konohana Sakuya, The Priestess

Fire - Spellcaster

Level 3

Atk 1100 / Def 600

Effect; Once per turn, by removing a card in the graveyard from play, choose a magic or trap card and add it into your hand. The chosen card cannot be activated during the same turn 'Konohana Sakuya, the Priestess' 's effect has been activated. While you have this card in your hand and you are attacked directly, you may discard this card to the graveyard to negate the damage and end the battle phase.

Persona, Sukuna-Hikona, the Fortune.

Dark - Warrior

Level 1

Atk 100 / Def 100

Effect; Choose one monster on the field, and until the Battle Phase ends, increase this card's Atk/Def with the same amount of Atk/Def of the chosen monster, decrease 100 Life Points per Level depending on the chosen monster. Negate a monster/spell/trap card's effect by banishing this card from the field.

Persona, Take-Mikazuchi, The Emperor

Light - Machine

Level 4

Atk 2100 / Def 300

Effect; Flip: both players return all the cards in their hands into the deck, after shuffling they must draw the same number of cards they initially returned. This card is switched into Defense position if it inflicted battle damage to the opponent.

Persona, Kintoki-Douji, the Star

Ice - Fairy

Level 4

Atk 1000 / Def 1000

Effect; Flip a coin. If it comes up heads, then look at the top 5 cards of your deck, choose a Level 4 or lower Monster Card from them and Special Summon it to the field in any position you choose. If it comes up tails, send a monster card from your hand or the field to the Graveyard, and lose a 100 life points per level of that card.

Persona, Himiko, the Lovers

Light - Spellcaster

Level 4

Atk 0 / Def 2500

Effect; When this card is successfully summoned, reveal the opponent's hand and choose one card, the chosen card is banished until 'Himiko, the Lovers' leaves the field. Once per turn, you can reveal up to 3 face-down cards on the field. When this card leaves the field you may choose 1 of your banished card and add it into your hand.

Senri, the Empress

Fire - Beast

Level 3

900/900

When this card is successfully summoned, draw 1 card. Once per turn this card can be returned to your deck to special summon a monster that is lv3 or below, except 'Senri, the Empress'.

Anzu, the Hierophant

Wind - Winged beast

Level 3

500/800

You can negate a card's destruction by discarding this card from your hand to the graveyard. When this card is on the field, monsters that are controlled by your opponent can only attack the monster with the highest amount of ATK or DEF you control (this decision is up to your opponent to decide).

Principality, the Justice

Light - Fairy

Level 4

1400/1000

When this card is summoned on the field, you can destroy one spell/trap card on the field. This card cannot be destroyed by battle unless fighting against a LIGHT (element) monster.

Lamia, the Hermit

Dark - Reptile

Level 4

1400/1000

When this card is summoned on the field, you can destroy one monster card that is lv4 or below on the field. This card cannot be destroyed by battle unless fighting against a DARK (element) monster.

Sandman, the Strength

Wind - Fairy

Level 1

200/200

This card can be discarded from your hand to negate an effect that meddles with the graveyard. While in the graveyard, banish this card, and add a lv3 or below monster from your deck into your hand.

Persona, Yomotsu Ikusa, the Hanged Man

Dark - Undead

Level 4

1500/1300

When this card is sent to the graveyard (from anywhere!), decrease the ATK/DEF of all monsters your opponent control by 500. When this card is in the graveyard, you can banish this card to choose a monster on the field. Decrease its ATK/DEF by 1000.

Persona, Mokoi, the Death

Dark - Undead

Level 2

800/800

When this card is destroyed, inflict 200 damage for each card they control on the field. By discarding a card from your hand while this card is in the graveyard, you can select one lv3 or below monster from the grave and add it to your hand.

Persona, Apsaras, the Temperance

Ice - Fairy

Level 1

700/500

Once per turn, when you send a card to the graveyard, you may activate this effect. Reveal the top card on your deck, if the type of card that was sent to the graveyard is the same as the card on the top of your deck, then add it into your hand.

Persona, Pazuzu, the Devil

Earth - Devil

Level 5

2000/2000

Once per turn, you can discard one card to gain 800 life points. This card can be special summoned from the hand, however its ATK/DEF will be halved if summoned this way.

Persona, Tao Tie, the Tower

Earth - Beast

Level 5

1500/2400

Once per turn, select a monster you control and a monster your opponent controls. Switch their ATK/DEF.

Persona, Beelzebub, the Moon

Ice - Insect

Level 6

2500/1200

Once per turn, target a monster your opponent controls, the selected monster's effect is negated until the End Phase. This card can be special summoned from the graveyard by discarding 1 card from your hand.

Persona, Tam Lin, the Sun

Fire - Warrior

Level 6

1500/2500

This card can still attack while in defense position. This card can attack directly in Attack position. You can special summon this card from your hand by banishing a card from your graveyard.

Persona, Metatron, the Judgment

Light - Machine

Level 7

2800/2500

Effect; This card cannot be special summoned. You can normal summon this card with only 1 sacrifice, but this card will self destruct during the End Phase. Once per turn, select 2 cards from the graveyard and return them to your deck, then draw 2 cards.

Persona, Ganga, The Priestess

Lv5 Reptile WATER

1200/1200

This card can be normal summoned with no tribute. If summoned this way, destroy this card during your next ending phase. The ATK/DEF of this card is doubled while there are no FIRE monsters on the field.

Persona, Tzitzimitl, The Priestess

Lv8 Spellcaster LIGHT

?/?

This card can be special summoned when you have no cards in your field. This card gains 500 ATK/DEF for each Persona monster you have in the graveyard. Once per turn, This card cannot be affected by monster card effects.

Persona, Gorgon, The Empress

Lv6 Reptile DARKNESS

2300/1000

When your opponent declares an attack, you can special summon this card from your hand and negate that attack. The monster that has its attack negated will be unable attack again and its effects are negated as long as this card is on the field. Destroy this card when an enemy LIGHT monster declares an attack.

Persona, Kohryou, The Hierophant

Lv8 Dragon LIGHT

2500/2000

You can normal summon this card with only 1 tribute. If summoned this way, discard a card from your hand during your next ending phase, or destroy this card. (Once discarded, this won't activate again to ask you to discard, and the card stays) When this card is on the field, monsters that are above lv4 cannot be summoned, and monsters below lv4 cannot attack. (monsters above lv4 that are already present before this card's summoning are not affected)

Persona, Nidhoggr, The Hermit

Lv7 Dragon WATER

1000/2500

When something is negated (be it an attack, activation of a card, or card effect) you can special summon this card from your graveyard. Every time a card is negated, increase the ATK of this card by 500. When this monster declares an attack on monsters that are non-LIGHT type, at the start of the damage step, destroy it.

Persona, Ananta, The Fortune

Lv7 Reptile WIND

2400/1800

Increase the ATK/DEF of this card by 500 during the battle phase. Once per turn, you can special summon a Reptile monster from your hand or graveyard. The special summoned monster gain 500 ATK/DEF during that turn.

Persona, Vasuki, The Hanged Man

Lv6 Reptile LIGHT

2700/0

Once per turn, tribute a monster on your field, and special summon another Persona Reptile monster from your deck that is equal or lower to the level of the monster you tributed. This card is destroyed when you control more than 3 monsters other than Vasuki on the field.

Persona, Alice, The Death

Lv1 Spellcaster DARKNESS

0/0

If this card is in the graveyard, you can discard all cards in your hand and special summon this card to the field. All cards on the field except this card, are destroyed. This effect and the summon of this card cannot be negated. For every card that was destroyed due to this effect, this card gains 800 ATK/DEF.

Persona, Seiryu, The Temperance

Lv5 Dragon LIGHT

2100/1800

Once per turn, you can special summon a Persona Dragon type monster to your field from your hand or graveyard. This card loses x100 ATK/DEF for the level of the monster that was special summoned through this effect. This card cannot activate its effect once its ATK/DEF cannot go lower. (In essence, this card can summon monsters up to the combination of 18 levels total, where the DEF will reach 0, if it doesn't get destroyed until then.)

Persona, Seth, The Moon

Lv8 Dragon WATER

2000/2000

This card is also treated as a DARK monster. This card gains x100 ATK/DEF for each DARK monster in your graveyard. Once per turn, banish a monster card in your graveyard, and double your attack until the ending phase. This card cannot attack directly the turn this effect was activated.

Persona, Raja Naga, The Aeon

Lv4 Reptile WATER

1600/1200

Once per turn, you can reveal the top card on your deck. If the card that was revealed was a Persona Reptile monster, ignore any summon restrictions and special summon it to your field. The special summoned card cannot attack this turn. If it was not a Persona Reptile monster, destroy this card and a monster of your opponent's choosing that they control gains the same amount of ATK/DEF of this card.

Persona, Quetzalcoatl, The Aeon

Lv6 Reptile WIND

2200/1500

When a Persona Reptile monster is special summoned to the field, you can special summon this card from your hand or graveyard, then draw 2 cards. When this card is on the field, all Persona Reptile monster except this card, gain 500 ATK/DEF.

Persona, Kingu, The Aeon

Lv4 Reptile LIGHT

1500/1500

Once per turn, you can send a Persona Reptile monster from your deck to the graveyard, and increase your life points by x200 of the level of the monster that was sent to the graveyard. This card is destroyed when there is a FIRE monster on the field.

Angelic Kuribon

lv1 Justice, Light Fairy

300/200

During damage calculation, if this card is being attacked by your opponent's monster: You take no Battle Damage from this battle, your opponent loses life points equal to half of the attacking monster's ATK, you gain life points equal to half of the attacking monster's ATK. You can special summon this card from the graveyard if you are directly attacked, when summoned this way, this cards is banished if it leaves the field.

Sky absorbing Archangel

lv3, Justice Light Fairy

1600/1000

When this card battles a monster, increase this card's ATK by the level of the monster x 300 until the ending phase. When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard as a result of battle, increase your Life Points by the Level of the destroyed monster x 300 points. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.

Irenic Fairy Archer

lv3 Hierophant, Light Fairy

1400/600

During your Main Phase, you can inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each face-up LIGHT monster you control. This card cannot attack during the same turn you activate this effect. Once per turn, You can reveal one Fairy type monster from your hand and target a spell/trap card on the field. That card cannot be activated until your next Standby Phase.

Enchanted Marshmallon

lv3, Hierophant, Light Fairy

300/500

After damage calculation, if this card was attacked, the attacking player takes 1000 damage and the attacking monster's ATK is decreased by 800 points. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.

Spirit of Affinity

lv4 Wind Fairy

1800/1800

As long as this card remains in face-up Attack Position on your side of the field, increase your Life Points by 500 points during each of your Standby Phases. As long as this card remains in face-up defense position on your side of the field, deal 500 points of damage during each battle phase.

Beloved Dancing Fairy

lv4 Wind Fairy

1700/0

As long as this card remains in face-up Defense Position on your side of the field, increase your Life Points by 1000 points during each of your Standby Phases. This card cannot be attacked or targeted by card effects if there are any other fairy type monsters on the field. You can banish a fairy type monster from your graveyard, to target a monster on the field, and gain control of that card. Your opponent can discard 1 card from their hand to negate this effect.

Dear &amp; Decorations, the Gellenduo

lv4 Light Fairy

1700/0

This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card's controller takes any damage, destroy this face-up card. This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a LIGHT Fairy-Type monster. You can special summon this card from the hand or graveyard if you have more than 2 LIGHT fairy type monsters on the field. Once per turn, you can negate the activation of a spell/trap card in the battle phase.

Persona, Uriel, the Justice

Lv6 FIRE Fairy

2400/1200

You can special summon this card from your hand when your opponent activates a trap card. Once per turn: You can negate the activation of a trap card, and add a trap card from your deck to your hand. You can pay 500LP, and activate a trap directly from your hand as long as the requirements are met. This effect can only be used once in a duel.

Persona, Gabriel, the Empress

Lv6 WATER Fairy

2200/2000

You can special summon this card from your hand when your opponent activates a spell card. Once per turn: You can negate the activation of a spell card, and add a spell card from your deck to your hand. You can pay 500LP, and activate a spell of your choosing that is in your graveyard as long as the requirements are met. This effect can only be used once in a duel.

Persona, Raphael, the Lovers

Lv6 LIGHT Fairy

2800/0

You can special summon this card from your hand when your opponent activates a monster effect. Once per turn: You can negate the activation of a monster effect, and add a monster card from your deck to your hand. The monster you add to your hand must have a lower level than the monster who's effect has been negated this turn. You can pay 500LP, and special summon a monster from your opponent's graveyard. This effect can only be used once in a duel.

Persona, Michael, the Judgement

Lv8 LIGHT Fairy

2800/2400

You can special summon this card from your hand if you have more than 5 Persona Fairy monsters in your graveyard. Once per turn: Discard a monster card from your hand, and deal x500 damage equal to the level the discarded monster had, to your opponent's life points, then gain the same amount for yourself. You can pay 500LP to destroy a monster, a spell, and a trap card on the field, regardless of whether or not they are immune to destruction. This effect can only be used once in a duel.

(You destroy all 3 cards in the same turn. you can't activate it if your opponent doesn't have all 3 types of those card)

Persona, Sandalphon, The Moon

Lv8 LIGHT Fairy

2100/2100

This card cannot be special summoned. You can only summon this card when you have 4 less cards on the field than your opponent and by banishing 2 Persona Fairy monsters from the graveyard. When this card is successfully summoned, you can destroy all cards on the field. The summoning of this card and it's effect cannot be negated or chained.

Persona, Melchizedek, The Justice

Lv7 LIGHT Fairy

1600/2800

When this card is on the field, opponent's monsters that are below 1600 ATK cannot declare an attack. When this card in defense position during the battle phase, end the battle phase, then deal damage equal to a opponent's monster of your choosing to your opponent. This effect can only work when Melchizedek is the only monster you control on the field.

Persona, Metatron, The Judgment

Lv10 LIGHT Fairy

3500/3000

This card cannot be special summoned. This card can only be summoned by banishing all Persona Fairy monsters in your graveyard and when your life points are lower than 500. When this card is successfully summoned, gain 4000 Life points. The summon of this card and the effect directly after it's summon cannot be negated or chained.

Once per turn: Draw a card and reveal it to your opponent. Then activate the following effects depending on what kind of card you drew.

Monster- Increase the ATK of this card equal to the ATK of the drawn monster's. Choose one of your opponent's monster and it loses the same amount of ATK as the drawn monster's. This effect persists until your next turn.

Spell- Banish a face down card on your opponent's side of the field. Cards cannot be activated in chain to this effect.

Trap- Banish a face up card on your opponent's side of the field. Cards cannot be activated in chain to this effect.

Persona, Helel, The Star

4000/0

Lv12 LIGHT Fairy

This card is also treated as a DARK Fiend monster. When you possess this card in your hand, during every ending phase, throw 3 dices. Special summon this card when you get a 12 from the 3 dices (be it 4 4 4, 6 5 1 or otherwise). This card cannot be destroyed by battling with monsters that are not LIGHT or DARK elemented. Once per turn, this card can negate the effects of all cards except itself on the field until the ending phase. This card cannot be affected by card effects when there are no other cards on your field you control.

Spells;

The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed...

Effect; Banish 5 different monster cards in your graveyard. Then choose one of the following effects to activate. 1. Draw 3 cards. 2. Destroy 3 cards. 3. Skip your opponent's turn once.

Persona Compendium - Le Grimoire

Search through your deck for a 'Persona' monster and add it to your hand. You cannot special summon this turn.

Velvet Bookmark

Special summon an Ultimate Persona from your extra deck. It cannot attack and is destroyed in the Ending Phase.

Velvet VIP - Continuous spell

When activating Transmogrification Ritual, you only need to sacrifice half the amount of stars that are required. If the number cannot be perfectly halved, then round down. If this card is sent the graveyard (from anywhere), select one Transmogrification (from anywhere but the Banish zone) and add it to your hand.

Recarm

Effect: Choose one monster card in your graveyard and Special summon it onto the field in any position you want. It cannot attack this turn and both ATK/DEF are halved until the Ending phase.

Power of Our Bonds;

Effect; Negates the damage incurred by the power of Midnight Channel upon activation. If activated after Midnight Channel is played, recover 1000 Life Points. Recover 200 Life Points every turn otherwise.

All out Attack!

Effect: You can activate this card if you have 2 or more monsters on your field. All the monsters on your field's attack are decreased by 800 but can directly attack your opponent.

Soul of the Link;

Effect; Recover 200 Life Points for every Persona Monster Card in your Graveyard.

Heat Riser

Effect: Select one monster you control, double the ATK/DEF of that monster until the Ending Phase.

Megidolaon

Effect: Inflict 1000 damage to your enemy for every field spell that is present on the field and destroys them.

Kamui Miracle!

Effect: Flip 5 coins. Then activate the all following effects as long as you have enough heads. However you may choose to not activate them. 1 head, inflict 500 damage to you and your opponent for every card you/they have in the hand. 2 heads, return all the cards in the graveyard to their respective owner's deck, after shuffling, send the same amount of cards that have been returned to the graveyard. 3 heads, destroy all monster card on the field. 4 heads, destroy all magic/trap cards on the field. 5 heads, send every single card of your hand and deck into the graveyard, choose 1 out of them all and let your opponent guess its type (monster, spell, trap); if they guessed correctly, you automatically lose, if guessed incorrectly, you automatically win.

Equip Spell - The Orb of Sight;

Effect; Can only be equipped to a monster that has the name 'Izanagi', you can attack twice as long as it's equipped.

Field Spell - Velvet Room.

Effect; Improves the attack and defense of any Persona Summon by 300 Points.

Field Spell - Midnight Channel

Effect; Pay 1000 Life Points to activate. Negates the need for a Transmogrification Ritual Card, and monsters summoned through this cannot be stopped. (Plot device.)

Quick Spell: Arcana Shift

When you have more than 6 monster cards in your hand and graveyard combined, banish a Persona monster you control on the field, then special summon a Persona monster from either your hand or graveyard. The banished monster is returned to your hand or graveyard after the special summoned monster is removed from the field. The special summoned monster cannot activate any 'active effect' until the end of this turn.

(IE: Effects such as: when this card is on the field, opponents cannot activate magic cards, are still working. But if its: You can negate a magic card's activation, then it won't be able to activate)

Equip Spell: Arcana Assemble

Can only be equipped onto a 'Persona' monster. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK for every Persona that has the same Arcana of the equipped monster inside your graveyard. When this card is sent to the graveyard, you can choose to banish a monster in your graveyard to return it to the hand instead.

Traps;

A Downed Enemy!

Effect: If any of your monsters destroyed a monster your opponent controls, it may attack a second time.

Shield of Justice;

Effect; Can negate any attack directed at one of your Persona Monsters upon activation, stopping the Battle Phase at the same time.

Mudoon;

Effect; Remove a chosen monster card from play for 3 turns. After 3 turns the owner of the monster can choose to either return it to their hand or graveyard.

Hamaon;

Effect; By sacrificing 500 Life Points, or returning 1 banished monster to the deck, you can destroy and negate any Effect Monster from your opponent's side of the field when an Effect is activated.

Salvation

Effect: If your Life Points and your opponent's Life Points are 2000 points apart, you may activate one of the following effects. 1. Special summon as many level 4 or lower monster as possible from your graveyard to the field. 2. Add your life points and your enemies life points together, then divide it by two, both you and the enemy's Life Points are changed into that number. 3. Draw 3 cards, but discard 1 card every Ending Phase until you have discarded 3 cards in total through this effect.

DIE FOR ME!

Effect: Only activate when more than 3 cards you control have been destroyed. Destroy all existing cards on the field. Afterwards, both players draw 8 cards, and both players can special summon any number of monster from their hand bypassing all restrictions.

Debilitate

Effect: Choose one monster your opponent controls and change their ATK/DEF into 0/0 until the Ending Phase.

Extra Deck;

Transmogrification Ritual Card x 3

Effect; Allows the creation of Ultimate Arcana Personas if the necessary monsters are in your field, hand, or deck. The Summoned Card cannot be used to attack the same turn it's summoned.

Persona, Izanagi-No-Okami, Ultimate World Arcana

Light

Level 8

Atk 3500 Def 3000

Effects; Cannot be Summoned without Sacrificing one Izanagi, the Fool, one Magatsu Izanagi, the Fool, and two level four monsters from your hand, field, or deck. Must use a Transmogrification Ritual.

Once per turn, Izanagi-No-Okami can destroy any number of cards on the field by sending the same number of cards from your deck to the Graveyard. You can negate a card's activation or effect by decreasing 500 Atk and Def from Izanagi-No-Okami.

Persona, Suzuka Gongen

Ice

Level 7

2500/1700

Cannot be summoned without sacrificing at least Tomoe, the Chariot when using the Transmogrification Ritual magic card.

Once per turn, choose up to 2 cards on the field and change them into Defense position while decreasing their defense points by 1000. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

Persona, Ametarasu, Ultimate Priestess Arcana

Fire

Level 6

Atk 2200 / 2000 Def

Effect; Increases 300 Atk to all monsters on your field for every 500 Life Points that you are missing. Once per turn, choose 1 monster card in the graveyard and Special Summon it to your field. The chosen card is returned to the graveyard during the End Phase.

Persona, Susano-O, Ultimate Magician Arcana

Wind

Level 7

2400/2300

Effect; When successfully summoning this card, return all magic/trap cards on the field to their respective owner's hand. This card can attack twice each turn. By halving this card's attack, it can attack your opponent directly. This card is unaffected by enemy Magic cards.

Persona, Rokuten Maoh, The Ultimate Emperor Arcana

Light

Level 8

3000/1500

Effect: Once per turn choose up to 2 cards on the field and change them into Face up Attack position, then decrease their ATK by 1000. If you destroy a monster your opponent controls through battle, you can choose one card from their hand and return it to the deck. This card is changed into Defense Position every Ending Phase.

Persona, Kanzeon, the Ultimate Lover Arcana

Light

Level 6

0/3500

Effect: This card cannot be targeted by enemy effects. As long as this card is on the field, your opponent must reveal their hand at all times. Your opponent cannot activate magic cards without setting them first. Your opponent cannot activate a card that has been set on the same turn. Once per turn, reveal the top 3 cards of your enemy's deck, rearrange the 3 cards in any order that you wish.

Persona, Kamui, the Ultimate, Star Arcana

Ice

Level 7

?/?

Effect: Flip 3 coins every standby phase. For every heads, increase the ATK/DEF of this card by 1000. During the End Phase, this card's ATK/DEF return to ?/?. Once per turn, you can flip 3 coins and activate the following effects. 1 heads: Draw one card or randomly discard a card that your opponent has in their hand. 2 heads: Draw 2 cards or destroy 1 card on the field. 3 heads: Draw 3 cards or Special summon an Ultimate Persona card from the extra deck, except Izanagi no Okami. This special summon is treated as summoning via Transmogrification Ritual card.

Persona, Yamato-Takeru, the Ultimate Wheel of Fortune Arcana

Dark

Level 8

1000/1000

Effect: Once successfully summoned, negate the effect of all face up cards on the field except this card. Once per turn, choose a monster on the field and increase this card's ATK/DEF by the chosen monster's ATK/DEF until the Ending phase. Any card that has been destroyed through battling this card are banished. This card cannot be banished.

Other Notable Cards;

Monster Reborn

Giant Trunade

Dust Tornado

Mirror Force

Negate Attack

Dodecagonal Transmogrification (Ritual? Spell)

By tributing 12 monsters in total from either field, hand or the deck, you can special summon Izanagi no Okami from your hand or deck. When summoning Izanagi no Okami through this card, for the turn that he was summoned, gain the effect: Negate all effects of every face up card on the field, except Izanagi no Okami. Both players cannot activate those effects or cards with the same name as the negated ones again in this duel.

Izanagi-No-Okami, Ultimate World Arcana

Light

Level 12

Atk 3500 Def 3000

Effects; Cannot be Summoned without Sacrificing one Izanagi, the Fool, one Magatsu Izanagi, the Fool, and two level four monsters from your hand, field, or deck. Must use a Transmogrification Ritual.

Once per turn, Izanagi-No-Okami can destroy any number of cards on the field by sending the same number of cards from your deck to the Graveyard. You can negate a card's activation or effect by decreasing 500 Atk and Def, reset your ATK/DEF at the ending phase. Enemies cannot special summon monster from the graveyard while this card is on the field. You can discard up to 5 cards from your hand to increase the ATK of this card by 1000 for each card.

Kunino Sagiri (red hippy boss from heaven)

Lv8 DARK Spellcaster

0/0

This card can be special summoned from your hand by banishing 1 monster, spell, trap card from your graveyard. If summoned this way, this card's effect is negated until the Ending Phase and cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects until your opponent's Ending Phase. Once per turn, target 1 card your opponent control on the field, equip that card to this monster. If its a monster card, this card gains 4000 ATK and cannot be destroyed by battle. If its a spell card, this card gains 2500 ATK/DEF and gain the effect: This card is unaffected by spell cards, once per turn, choose a spell card in your opponent's graveyard and add it into your hand. If its a trap card, this card gains 4000 DEF and gain the effect: This card is unaffected by trap cards, once per turn, return one card on the field to the owner's deck. You cannot equip more than two cards on this card through its effect.

Ameno Sagiri (the big eye ball)

lv10 DARK (or GOD) Divine-Avatar

3500/3500

This card cannot be special summoned. This card can only be summoned by tributing 3 monsters on your side of the field. This card cannot be affected by any other card effects except its own. Once per turn, you can send a card on your side of the field to the graveyard to activate this effect: Until the next player's standby-phase, cards cannot be activated and all card effects are negated, except Ame no Sagiri. Your opponent can either discard 2 cards from their hand, or send 2 cards on the field to the graveyard to negate this effect.

Kusumi no Okami (Marie boss)

Lv10 LIGHT (or GOD) Divine-Avatar

2800/1500

You can special summon this monster by sending 2 face down spell/trap cards on your field to the graveyard. If summoned this way, as long as this card in the field, neither players can set down spell/trap cards. Every time a card or effect is activated, negate it and gain 500 Life points. This effect can only be used twice each turn.

Izanami (before transformation)

Lv10 LIGHT (or GOD) Divine-Avatar

0/0

This card can only be summoned from your hand by tributing 3 face down card (monster or otherwise) on your opponent side of the field. This card gains 800 ATK/DEF for every monster that has 'Shadow' in its name that you have in the graveyard. This card can attack twice each turn, and cannot be destroyed by battle.

Izanami no Okami (after transformation)

Lv12 DARK (or GOD) Divine-Avatar

0/0

You can special summon this card from your hand, deck or graveyard if an 'Izanami' you control leaves the field. This card gains 1000 ATK/DEF for every monster that has 'Shadow' in its name that you have in the graveyard. This card can attack twice each turn. This card cannot become a target of a card effect, and is unaffected by card effects except its own. When this card leaves the field, banish 1 'Shadow' monster in your graveyard, and special summon this card to the field. Every time this card is special summoned this way, place a 'Yomi'(underworld) counter on your opponent. If your opponent has 4 'Yomi' counter on them, you win this duel.

Persona, Ame no Uzume, the Aeon

Lv4 WIND Spellcaster

1500/1900

This card is also treated as a LIGHT Fairy monster. Once per turn, decrease the ATK of all monster your opponent control on the field by 500, and increase 500 ATK to all face up monster you control, this effect lasts until the ending phase. If this card leaves the field, you gain 1000LP, special summon a lv4 or below Persona monster from your deck.

Persona, Kaguya Hime, the Ultimate Aeon.

Lv8 WIND Spellcaster

2400/2800

This card is also treated as a LIGHT Fairy monster. This card cannot be affected by trap cards. Tribute this card when an effect monster's effect is activated, negate that effect and destroy that card. During the ending phase, if this card you control is in the graveyard because you have activated its effect, special summon this card on the field.

Magic

Bamboo Comb (Equip)

You can equip this card on a monster that is a WIND Spellcaster. The equipped monster gain 500 ATK and cannot be affected by magic or trap cards once per turn. If the equipped monster were to be destroyed, destroy this card instead. When this card is sent to the graveyard, add a magic/trap card from your graveyard to your hand.

Vile Assault (Quick)

Target a monster on the field, it gains 1000 ATK/DEF. Destroy the target monster during the Ending Phase.

Stagnant Air (Continuous)

All cards on the field cannot activate any effects that negates destruction for 3 of your ending phases after the activation of this card. (for example, some cards have 'this card cannot be destroyed by battle', with this card on the field that effect is ignored. same with 'this card cannot be destroyed by magic/trap cards' or Stardust Dragon's effect: "During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it." also cannot be activated when something happens) On the 3rd ending phase, target 1 card on the field, destroy this card and card that was the target.

Victory Cry (Continuous)

When you destroy a monster card through battle, gain 500 LP. When a monster on your field would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy this card instead.

Alertness (Quick)

Target a monster on the field, the target monster cannot be attacked and also cannot attack your opponent's monster until the ending phase of your next turn.

Makarakarn (Quick)

Target a monster card you control, the target monster will not be affected by magic/trap card effects until the ending phase.

Trap:

Tentarafoo

Switch control of all the monster cards on the field until the Ending phase. (Your monster becomes theirs and theirs become yours) Once all the monsters have been returned to their original owners, all monster cards will have their face up position reversed. (Face up ATK will be changed into Face up DEF and vice versa)

Valiant Dance (Continuous)

All monster you control gain 500 ATK every time you enter battle phase, you can gain a maximum of 1500 ATK through this effect. All monster cards you control will have their effects negated and must attack when possible.

High Counter

Negate an attack, and inflict life point damage equal to half of the attacking monster's ATK to your opponent.

Dekaja Dekunda

All monsters on the field will return to their original ATK/DEF. For every monster that had their ATK/DEF changed due to this effect, inflict 300 points life damage to your opponent.

Shadow - Bronze Dice

lv1 EARTH/Rock

500/300

FLIP: Throw a dice, the activate effects according to the numbers you got from the result. 1-Special summon a 'Shadow' monster except 'Bronze Dice' from your deck in face-down position. 2-Special summon a monster from the graveyard to your field in face-up attack position, the summoned monster will have 0 ATK. 3-Special summon a monster from the graveyard to your opponent's field in face-up attack position, the summoned monster will have 0 ATK. 4-Both players discard 3 cards, then draw 2 cards from the deck. 5-Both players target one card they have on the field and banish it. 6-Target a face up monster card on the field, deal damage to both players equal to 300 x Level of Target monster.

Shadow - Avenger Knight

Lv4 DARK Warrior

1800/900

When a monster was destroyed by your opponent, you can special summon this card from the hand or graveyard. When this card battles an opponent monster, that card is destroyed and this card gains ATK equal to 300 x Level of Destroyed Monster. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.

Shadow - Phantom Master

Lv4 DARK Spellcaster

900/1800

When your opponent activates a magic card, special summon this card from your hand or graveyard and negate the activation of that magic card. While this card is face up on the field, your opponent cannot activate magic cards. This card is changed into ATK position every Ending Phase (regardless of whose end phase it is.)

Shadow - Persistent Fuzz

Lv3 WIND Devil

700/1400

When your opponent activates a trap card, special summon this card from your hand or graveyard and negate the activation of that trap card. While this card is face up on the field, your opponent cannot activate trap cards. Destroy this card when this card is targeted by an attack or card effect.

Shadow - Iron Dice

Lv2 EARTH Rock

800/500

When this card is summoned (normal, special), target up to 2 cards on the field and return them into the hand. This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card leaves the field, deal 800 damage to your opponent.

Shadow - Sky Balance

Lv4 LIGHT Fairy

0/1500

This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card is attacked in DEF position, you take piercing damage.(if something with 1900 ATK attack this card in def position, 1500, you take 400 damage from this battle even though this card is in defense position) Every standby-phase, if this card is in face-up ATK position, target a monster on the field and gain life points equal to half of the target monster's ATK. Every ending-phase, if this card is in face-up DEF position, target a monster on the field and change their position.

Shadow - Silver Dice

Lv3 EARTH Rock

1000/700

During your opponent's standby-phase, you can special summon this card on your opponent's field in face up ATK position. While this card is face up on the field, the controller cannot normal summon or special summon any monster below lv4. When this card leaves the field and sent into the graveyard, target a card on the field and return it to the hand.

Shadow - Contrarian King

Lv6 LIGHT Spellcaster

3000/0

Special summon this card from your hand when you are being directly attacked. Special summon as many 'Contrarion Tokens' (lv1 DARK Plant 0/0) on both sides of the field as possible. When this card attacks, Tribute 1 token on your field, this card cannot be affected by magic/trap cards for the duration of that battle. This card does not deal any battle damage to the opponent. Destroy this card when there are no tokens on the field.

Shadow - Intolerant Officer

Lv7 DARK Warrior

1000/2500

You can special summon this card from your hand to the field by banishing 2 'Shadow' monsters in the graveyard. Once per turn, target a monster on your field and on your opponent's field. The targeted monsters will have their ATK/DEF reversed. (1000/2500 becomes 2500/1000)

Shadow - Laughing Table

lv3 Earth Rock

0/0

This card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. When there is a WIND monster on the field, destroy this card. When this card leaves the field, all face up monsters your opponent controls will have their effects negated.

Shadow - Positive King

lv5 Light Spellcaster

2000/0

Once per turn, you can summon 1 'Secret Bambino' (lv1 Dark Plant 0/0) token to your opponent side of the field in face up attack position. 'Secret Bambino' tokens cannot be sacrificed (for normal summon or card effects) and cannot be used for Synchro, Fusion summoning. This card can attack every token on the field once, given there is a token on your opponent's side of the field.

Shadow - Monopolizing Cupid

lv4 Wind Fairy

1500/800

Once per turn, you can target one 'Shadow' monster in the graveyard and special summon it to the field.

Shadow - Daring Gigas

lv4 Earth Warrior

3000/500

By sending 2 continuous spell/trap cards on your side of the field to the graveyard, you can special summon this card from your hand in it's original ATK. If you summon this card any other way, its ATK will be halved.

Shadow - Wealth Hand

lv1 Light Devil

?/?

You can special summon this card from your hand when you receive damage (battle or effect). This card gains ATK/DEF equal to the amount of damage you have taken. If you summon this card through this effect, banish this card when it leaves the field. Once per turn, draw 1 card then banish 1 card from your hand.


	2. The Journey Begins

**Author's Notes;** While my deck is, as far as I can tell anyway, pretty much complete, I thought I'd at least get the story started and work on it as ideas and suggestions for Yu's introduction to the world of Duel Monsters is finalized. So while the actual duels might not be for a few chapters, the story itself is what matters to me anyway, so it's no big deal for the moment. There WILL be duels, just I like to set the stage in a reasonable manner first before getting too crazy. D At any rate, enjoy guys and gals.

_Another summer vacation, but this time, I'm not leaving._ Yu smiled to himself as he looked out the train window, the gray bland tunnel giving way to the grass covered hills of the peaceful countryside. After what had felt like an eternity of university exams, class work, and the pollution filled air of the city, he was finally back where he belonged. Inaba had become his home two years ago, despite the fact upon his arrival, the first of several murders were committed. Amidst the chaos that single act of violence had wrought, he had become friends with several of the residents of the small country town, and had gotten his uncle and his little girl to grow closer to each other during that difficult time. Not only that, but he had awakened to a power that had given him the ability to protect everyone he had grown to love and cherish more than his own life.

And now he was going back to where his life had truly begun. Everything before the murders that had rocked Inaba during that year had been empty, void of any connections, of any meaning to his life. His parents had constantly moved around, always letting work dictate where he'd spend his days from year to year, sometimes even month to month. He was never allowed to connect with anyone for long, so he had pretty much given up before he had come to Inaba. What was the point of trying to hold onto anything when everything was torn apart at the whim of his parents that didn't seem to care what their choices were doing to him?

Then he was forced to move to Inaba, forced to live with an uncle he barely remembered, and his eight year old daughter. To him, it had been another seemingly careless decision made by his parents, but this time, the unexpected had happened. His life had taken a turn for the better despite the trouble he and his new friends had gotten mixed up in.

Yu's thoughts were interrupted when he looked up, his gray eyes focusing on the speaker that was at the other end of the train car about the same time the brakes were applied. They were pulling into the station at last. Pulling down his bag from the overhead compartment, Yu was the first at the train doors. He offered his reflection a subtle smile when his gray eyes caught sight of his power, the glowing yellow eyes and the armored mask of Izanagi-No-Okami. His Persona nodded his head as the train doors opened, disappearing from sight as the midafternoon sun hit Yu in the face, forcing him to shield his eyes with his right hand.

That moment was all Nanako Dojima needed as Yu stepped off the train, all but bullrushing the young man to the ground. "Big Brother! You're back!" Somehow, despite the not so small Nanako slamming into his chest, Yu managed to stand his ground and wrap the exuberant girl in a one armed hug until he set his giant duffel bag down.

"I'm glad to be home Nanako." Yu replied softly, his gray eyes alight with the depths of his joy at being where he truly belonged. Once they had pulled apart, he let his eyes sweep over the girl's form, nodding his approval at how much she had grown. While she was only ten, almost eleven years old, she was wiser than her young appearance let on. The fact that she was almost level with his chin, when only a few years ago she had barely reached the middle of his chest, showed her physical growth had caught up with her mind at last. "You've grown up." Nanako smiled and cocked her head to the side, a small blush coloring her cheeks at the compliment.

"She isn't the only one Yu." Yu turned and offered Ryotaro Dojima a nod as he approached the platform before he stopped next to his daughter and held his hand out to his nephew. "It's good to have you back in town, Nanako's been practically running up the walls for weeks." They shared a chuckle, which only grew when the young girl turned around and gave her dad a light punch to his stomach. "Same ol Nanako." Dojima replied before he ruffled his daughter's hair, earning him an annoyed mutter, but they could tell that her heart wasn't in it. The smile on her face said as much, as did the excited gleam in her brown eyes as she looked up to her 'Big Brother'. "So, ready to go?" Ryo asked after turning back to his nephew.

"Yeah." Yu stated firmly before slinging his bag onto his shoulder and following the Dojimas back to their car. Once they were on their way, only then did Yu turn his gaze to the window next to him, lost in thought. So much so, that he missed Nanako's question. "Huh?"

"I said, what do you think?" Looking down, it was Yu's turn to cock his head in curiosity at the brown and black backed cards, with several images of strange monsters imprinted on them. "Dad got them for me! I don't know how to play, but I've been taking lessons from my friends. They're pretty good though." Despite her words, Nanako's smile was infectious since it was clear she didn't mind the defeats she'd no doubt received since starting the game.

"Hahahaha, Nanako's friends, and even a lot of the adults, have been getting into the Duel Monsters game. It seems to have found its stride when some kid named Yugi Moto defeated Seto Kaiba, the head of Kaiba Corp a few weeks ago." Dojima explained, seeing his nephew's nod of understanding in the rearview mirror.

Yu knew about Duel Monsters, but he had never really gotten involved with the game. Like so many other things before he had moved to Inaba, he hadn't really felt the need to get mixed up in the craze, figuring it would disappear in a year or two like most trends did. Instead, it seemed to have only grown more popular, and the fact it had made its way all the way to the small little town said as much. "I'm just surprised it found its way all the way out here." Yu said, chuckling as he gently took his cousin's cards and looked through them. Predictably, they were themed after mystical fairies and angelic beings, which matched Nanako's innocent nature to a tee. Even though the monsters and magic pictures imprinted on the cards reminded Yu of his battles in the Midnight Channel's level of Heaven, created when Nanako had been abducted, none of the emotions associated with that stressful time of his life came with the memories. He had put that behind him, and he was able to hand his cousin's cards back with a nod of his head. "They look pretty good to me Nanako. I'm sure once you've mastered the basics, you'll be unbeatable."

"Really?! You think so Big Bro?!" Nanako asked, excitement filling her eyes as Yu nodded his head again, his smile becoming much bigger as he ruffled her hair, gaining him an amused giggle from the girl next to him. It always warmed his heart to see his cousin so happy, and that thought lead to another as he looked to the front seat a moment later. "Hey, where is everyone? I thought they'd have been at the train station?" Ryotaro just chuckled and shrugged, making Yu narrow his eyes in curiosity at his uncle's sudden tight lipped expression. "Alright, what are they planning this time?"

The elder Dojima only shrugged, while Nanako giggled into her hands at Yu's puzzled expression. "You'll find out soon Yu." Was all Ryo said, the smirk on his face showing just how much he was enjoying keeping his nephew in the dark for once. Yu had a few guesses as to what his friends had in mind, but he'd let his uncle enjoy himself. Besides, if he knew his friends, Yu knew that whatever it was they were planning would no doubt be something to remember.

_It's probably another welcome home party, except this time, since I've finalized my plans, it'll most likely be a bit bigger than their usual schemes._ Looking into the window at his side, Yu once again saw his reflection change as Izanagi's armored face met his gaze. As before, his Persona nodded his head in silent agreement before the reflection changed back to his own face. It wasn't much of a surprise if he knew about it ahead of time, but it was the thought that counted as far as Yu was concerned. Besides, even if they hadn't planned another 'surprise party', he'd still be happy to have them at his side. The kind of bonds they had forged were unbreakable, and more precious because of the trust they had for each other as well as the strength they had within themselves. Even when they were apart, they never forgot each other. The power they had all attained throughout their journey was secondary to the bonds they had made together.

"What's on your mind Yu? You've been unusually quiet since you got back, was the trip that boring?" Ryo asked, having a feeling he knew the answer to his question already. "Still having a hard time with your folks huh?"

"Yeah. But at least they've let me make my own way. Not that they had a lot of choice in the matter." With all the years of abandonment and the constant moving around, he had taken a page out of his own book by standing up for what he believed in, and had told his parents in no uncertain terms that they no longer had any right to his person or his future. He had made it clear he planned to finish school, and with his uncle's blessing, would move in with him and his cousin until he was able to find a place of his own. With every promise he had ever made being kept thus far, even his nearly nonexistent parents knew he wasn't about to yield, having almost been frightened by the strength he had displayed during the worst of their heated arguments.

The detective knew all about it, having gotten several, very angry phone calls from his sister, accusing him of instilling Yu's new rebellious streak. Rebel would have been the last word he'd use to describe Yu, and after hearing his nephew's side of the story after breaking through his otherwise ironclad defenses on the subject, Ryo had agreed with his nephew's decision to move on, much to his sister's surprise. "Well, here's hoping things get better from here on Yu, but I do wish you and my sister could make up at least." Ryo said, but he knew the chances of that were low. It had been an old point of contention between them, which had gotten smaller and smaller after learning the whole truth from both sides. Ryo had been utterly shocked his sister had allowed such a rift to form between her and her only child, but the shock had worn off later that same year.

Yu knew that as hard as it was for Ryo to imagine it, that he had eventually written his parents off as a lost cause, same as him. Still, that didn't make it alright, and his next statement said as much. "I know you tried to get us on speaking terms again Ryo, but that ship has long since sailed. I wish things were different between us, but they are what they are." Yu replied nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders even as his uncle frowned at him from the front seat. Despite his calm veneer, the look in his gray eyes suggested that he wasn't entirely happy with the situation either, even now, but there really wasn't anything more to say on the matter.

The dark mood evaporated in an instant when they pulled up to the Dojima residence, and the detective's scowl became a small smirk. "Well, here we are. Welcome home Yu."

"Thanks Ryo. Ready Nanako?" The girl nodded her head eagerly before they left the car and walked up to the front door. Yu's dour mood disappeared completely when his uncle opened the door and let him in first. Just as he had suspected, he was greeted quite exuberantly by all of his friends.

"Hey there bro, long time no see!" Yosuke grinned widely, one of the first to rush him the moment he cleared the small hallway that lead to the living room and kitchen space.

"Sensei! You're back!" Teddie pushed the Junes assistant manager aside, much to the young man's annoyance. The former Shadow's grin was ear to ear, his blue eyes sparkling with unbridled joy at having him back in town.

"It's good to see you again Yu." Yukiko said from the kitchen counter, her black eyes burning with her quiet passion and warmth. "You look well." She stated further before being nudged in the side by her best friend, Chie. "Oh right, let me just finish making the rest of our meal." She blushed, earning a chuckle from the martial artist enthusiast next to her.

"Sheesh Yukiko, you're still as predictable as ever." Chie teased, earning her a playful scowl from the raven haired woman next to her. Nanako giggled at their antics as she stepped between her and Yukiko, helping the inn manager finish their meal preparations. "Hey Nana-chan, sorry, better get out of the way of those two. They've become a good team over the last year."

"Indeed." Naoto stated, standing by the glass door next to Kanji, his arms crossed over his chest as the young detective closed the gap between Yu and herself. Her sharp, dark blue eyes sweeping Yu's face before she spoke again, choosing her words carefully. "You look like you've had a rough year."

"I have, but I'm here now, and I'm here to stay." Yu countered before turning to Kanji. "How are you doing Kanji?"

"Doing alright." Kanji replied, chuckling as he turned away from the view outside. "She's right though Senap, you look like crap."

"Gee Kanji, way to point out the obvious." Rise said, just coming down from the second floor before rushing towards Yu's side. Whatever he had been feeling at the constant reminders disappeared the moment he laid eyes on the joyous expression on the pop idol's face. Despite the small crowd, he didn't resist when she pulled him into a tight embrace. "I missed you Yu."

"Same here Rise." Yu replied quietly, unable to suppress the gleam in his eyes, even if he had wanted to as their lips met for a brief kiss before they parted amidst a collection of awkward looks from their friends. "Right, sorry."

"Oh no, don't mind us bro. We'll just eat you out of house and home." Yosuke said, a wide grin on his face until Nanako stepped on his foot on her way by. "Yowch! Sheesh Nana-chan." Hopping on one foot, everyone shared a laugh at Yosuke's expense. Yu watched the same playful antics he had come to expect from everyone with a small smile plastered on his lips. It was good to be surrounded by his friends and family.

It was good to be home.

Thirty minutes of animated conversation and good food had done more for Yu than he could ever express as he laid back against the couch, a contented look on his face as he stared up at the ceiling. Everyone else was in a similar state of rest, patting their bellies in some cases. "Told you they'd been doing good together." Chie said next to Yukiko and Nanako, sitting in front of the small living room table. "These two have made a pretty good team while you've been gone."

"It helps that Big Bro taught me how to cook bigger and better meals since he's been coming back to town every chance he gets." Nanako explained, looking towards Yu with a big smile on her face. "And Big Sis's cooking has gotten much better!"

"Seems you've been a good influence all around Senpai." Rise chuckled, having noticed the embarrassed blush on Yukiko's cheeks from across the living room.

"Indeed, but that is simply Senpai's way. I would expect nothing less. You've done a great deal for us all, so it is only fair we return the favor from time to time." Naoto replied contently, unafraid to lean against the tall blonde behind her, his arms wrapped protectively around her stomach. "Welcoming you home might not be much, but it's a first step in that direction."

"Just being surrounded by everyone is thanks enough." Yu said without hesitation, his small smile having grown considerably at Naoto's words. "I'm thankful for what I have been given and what we've all fought for since we met two and a half years ago. There's no need to do more than what you've done already."

"Aww, you're so beary nice Sensei! I think I'm gonna cry." Teddie wiped at his eyes with the back of his hands, but even with the rivers falling from his big blue eyes, his grin never faltered. "We're the luckiest bunch of grizzlies ever!"

"Can it bear!" Yosuke growled, earning him an amused chuckle from the overly dramatic Shadow. "Still, he is right about one thing Yu. We are pretty damn lucky to have a guy like you around."

"You got that right." Kanji chimed in, throwing Yu a thumbs up from his spot against the window, Naoto merely nodding her head in his direction.

"Big Bro got us to be a family, a real family. I have all of you guys too! And now, he won't have to go away again!" Nanako shouted cheerfully before she had to put a hand to her mouth, a yawn escaping her lips at that moment.

Rise was the first to respond, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "I think someone stayed up too late listening to my new album." Nanako shook her head and giggled even as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"Come on you, I think it's time you got to bed." Yu said before leading the young girl upstairs, with his uncle two steps behind him. The others wasted no time in wishing Nanako a fond farewell as he and Dojima got her tucked in and sleeping comfortably before they came back downstairs.

"You're a good brother to her, you know that Yu?" Ryo chuckled as he took a spot at the kitchen table before his smile turned into a thin line. "I don't think I've said that enough, but there it is. Don't you guys agree?" A round of cheerful responses followed, and the detective was soon laughing deep from his belly. "Guess I'm not the only one that has you figured out kiddo."

"Hey, that reminds me! Did you guys hear the news?!" Chie clamped a hand over her mouth when she remembered Nanako was asleep upstairs.

"Way to go Chie, why don't you blow a horn in Nana-chan's ear while you're at it." Yosuke hissed as he glared at the tomboy who had taken Nanako's spot on the floor.

"You do tend to get easily excited." Yukiko chimed in, her black eyes twinkling in amusement at her best friend's deepening blush as she tried to regain her composure.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Chie chuckled nervously before she started speaking again. "An-anyway, as I was saying. Apparently some kid beat the reigning world champion at his own game. It was all over the news. I hear there's going to be a big tournament in a couple weeks from now, and the grand prize is three million dollars, plus a shot at taking on Maximilian himself."

"Who's he?" Kanji asked as he blinked owlishly in confusion.

"He is the CEO of Industrial Illusions, and creator of Duel Monsters." Naoto said after looking up towards the group. "He is dramatic and dresses quite gaily, but he is a sharp businessman and he has yet to lose a duel he's played as well. While he's nowhere near as prolific in the arena as Seto Kaiba, he is still a force to be reckoned with. There are some that say he has the power to read minds, but I have not seen enough evidence to support such a rumor. Although…."

"What? Although what?" Yosuke leaned forward, hoping the detective would finish her thought since he hated being left in suspense.

"A few months ago, he took part in a tournament and went up against a man named Bandit Keith. Keith was in the lead, but from what I saw of the duel, he toyed with Keith the entire match. It wasn't until the end of the duel that Pegasus wrote down instructions and called out a young boy from the crowd. This boy, Sam, was able to defeat Keith with ease thanks to Pegasus's instructions. While that is only one example, it does beg the question if Pegasus didn't have outside help, or if there was something else involved." Naoto finished, unsurprised by the stun silence that followed her keen observations.

"If I hadn't heard about that other world and seen for myself some of the strange things that happened two years ago, I wouldn't believe something like that was possible." Dojima said at last, earning a round of nods from those in his home. "But while it's an interesting story Naoto, do you really believe Pegasus was able to read his opponent's mind?"

"You stole the words right out of my mouth Dojima-san." Yosuke replied before turning to the junior detective among them. "Still, gotta ask Naoto, do you believe it's possible? You are the brains of our little group."

"I'm not sure, and because I'm not one for wild speculation, I can only say that I'm not against the idea. On that note, I'd rather see strong evidence before forming an opinion one way or the other." Naoto said in turn before looking at the watch on her arm. "On that note, I'm afraid I must go. I have a new investigation I must return to."

"I'll see ya home Naoto." Kanji stated, his tone brooking no argument from the girl in front of him. "See ya guys, Nana-chan!" Shouting over his shoulder, Naoto and the bleach blonde left the small house, the sound of everyone bidding them a good night following them out.

"I think we all need to think about heading out. I have to help my mother at the inn in the morning." Yukiko explained as she and Chie stood and headed for the door. "See you later guys." It wasn't long before only Yu, Dojima, and Rise remained, and Ryo had to leave for work shortly after Yosuke and Teddie left for the night.

That left only Rise, a sleeping Nanako, and a tired but content Yu behind as he dragged his stuff upstairs with the pop idol's help. It didn't take long for her to take advantage of everyone's absence to pick his brain. "So why did you seem so down earlier Yu? I get the feeling there's more to it than you've let on."

Yu stopped and looked over his shoulder before he set down the box he had in his arms. He knew he couldn't lie to her. Even without her powerful Persona, Kanzeon, her powers of perception were on par with Naoto's, or his own. While the young detective had her analytical mind behind her to absorb the smallest of details, Rise was far more attune with people's feelings, despite her own over the top reactions to certain situations. He couldn't suppress the small smile on his face, glad he had decided to reciprocate her feelings as he turned to her, having taken a spot against his bedroom wall. "It's true, my year has been rough due to the fights I've had with my parents, but that hasn't been so central in my thoughts lately." Yu explained, wondering how he could explain what was on his mind. "I just get the feeling something's coming. It started shortly after I left Inaba last year."

"And this feeling has only grown worse since?" Yu nodded at Rise's question, but before he could say anything else, she wrapped her arms around his back and leaned her head against his chest. "Whatever might be coming, we'll face it together Yu. We'll come out on top, just like we did two years ago." Yu only nodded his head as he returned her embrace, hoping she was right.

It wasn't long before everything was unpacked and back where it belonged, and with one last kiss between them, Rise was gone as well. All that remained was to unroll his futon and get some sleep himself, and that was exactly what Yu did.

**(BGM. Persona 4; The Poem for Everyone's Souls.)**

The only problem was that he didn't stay asleep.

Opening his eyes, Yu sighed heavily when he recognized the all too familiar, quiet hum of the car's engine. Without even looking at the interior of the limo, or the two at the other end of said limo, he knew where he was as he stared across the small table situated between them. "Igor and Margaret." Yu stated, nodding his head to the impossibly long nosed older gentleman in his black suit, and the equally well dressed platinum blonde that sat on his right side. "I'm not surprised you called me here. So is it true then, is there another catastrophe coming?"

"Very perceptive of you, my young friend." Igor chuckled into his folded hands as he looked up at the young man in front of him. "My but it has been quite some time since we've talked. You've matured quite nicely Yu Narukami. But enough pleasantries, as you have stated already, there is another catastrophe coming, and the power of the Wild Card will not be enough on its own this time."

"Then why bring me here?" Yu asked, knowing that if Igor summoned him, then there was a way to beat whatever enemy was coming. That was the thing with Igor, he never revealed himself unless he was certain of his guests' eventual success. He had told Yu of the danger well before it had revealed itself two years ago, and it seemed he was doing it again. His journey would not doubt be another arduous one, but Yu was confident he'd be alright. There was no way he'd back down if the world was in danger again.

"What do you know of Duel Monsters?" Margaret asked, gaining the silver haired man's attention immediately as she leveled her eyes on him.

"Only the bare basics, but my cousin Nanako has a deck. Why? Is there some connection between the game and whatever feeling of unease I've been picking up on?" Yu asked, earning a nod from both of the Velvet Room residents.

Igor chuckled again as he nodded his head ever so slightly before waving his right hand, a deck of blue Tarot cards appearing on the table between them. "Indeed. However, as you are now, your power won't be able to help you against the new enemy that has begun to rear its head. But as you are aware, you are of the Wild Card, and you have awakened to your true potential as a Persona user. All you need do now, is simply adapt that power to face this new threat."

"And to do that, I need a deck, don't I?" Again, Igor nodded his head as Margaret pulled a deck from her blue vest and set it on the table. Looking through them, Yu noticed that the cards were completely blank. At his curious expression, Igor merely waved one white gloved hand.

"When the time is right, they shall reveal their power to you. The power of the Wild Card will not fail you, so long as you remain true to yourself, but I don't see that being a problem for you." Igor chuckled again before disappearing, leaving him and Margaret alone.

For the longest time, Margaret didn't say a word as her mask fell away, showing her true colors as her lips lifted into a small smile at seeing him again. "I have missed our talks and the tasks I set before you Yu. Our services are yours, as always, but I hope you come here just to talk like we used to. Good luck, Yu Narukami."

"Thanks Margaret, it looks like I'm going to need all the luck I can get." Yu replied softly, before his vision started to fade and he was allowed the rest of the night without further interruptions.

_Ending Notes; It begins. Igor and Margaret have armed Yu with a deck, but their power has yet to be revealed. Sound familiar? :P Joking aside, I actually need a good first opponent, to draw someone's all seeing Eye towards him as well as ol Yugi boy. (Evil grin.) I have a few ideas, but I thought I'd let you folks decide._

_As for why I chose to go Duelist Kingdom arc, I need the practice in setting up the duels, and this is bare basics level. It's only in Season 2, or the Battle City arc, that the rules are clearly defined and established, but it's also where things get more complicated. So starting out small for now seemed appropriate. Don't worry, I won't rewrite the entire history by any means if you're a traditionalist, but neither will I stick right to the script either. This is a crossover after all._


	3. Getting Back in the Groove

**Author's Notes;** To those who have mentioned it, no I haven't played Persona 4; Golden, I have however seen most of it on a youtube walkthrough. The only good walkthrough I was able to find isn't complete however, and last I checked, the one doing the game hasn't reached Adachi yet if I remember correctly, but they've done an amazing job thus far. I've seen the new Bike skills, the band they put together, and everything else thus far, so I'm not a complete newbie when it comes to the Golden edition lol. On that note however, I am far more familiar with the old version, but I will try to include what I can from Golden if it makes you guys happy. D Anyway, on with the story!

The next morning had Yu being woken up by the patter of little feet as Nanako ran down the hallway. He chuckled quietly to himself, having grown used to being back in his uncle's house already. Nanako always ran to the bathroom first thing in the morning and went through the routine of cleaning up and brushing her teeth. Say what you wanted about kids, Nanako was and had always been the exception.

Stretching his back when he stood up, Yu looked to the stack of boxes still left in his room and nodded his head in silent determination. Halfway through unpacking his belongings, he heard a knock on his door. "Big Bro? Are you up?" His small smile grew when he looked to the door and opened it, seeing Nanako was wide awake and practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Oh, are you unpacking? Do you want help?"

"Sure Nana-chan, I'd be happy to have you lend a hand." Yu replied before reaching up for one of his smaller boxes and laying it down on the floor. Nanako rushed over with a cheer and set to work. The box he had taken down had his small collection of books he had brought with him, and with Rise's help the night before, the shelf he had brought with him was already set up. "It doesn't matter the order Nanako, I'll probably organize it later." He said before she could ask, smiling at her when she nodded her head in determination. "So, how was school this year?" Yu asked, hoping to fill the silence with conversation. It was partly from a desire to distract himself from what laid before him and his friends this time, but mostly because he honestly wanted to know.

"It was good!" Nanako replied, missing the thoughtful look on her 'Big Brother's' face as she continued to shelve his books while he unpacked a box of his clothes and put them into the dresser nearby. "I've made a lot of new friends, and I learned a lot too! We went on a field trip just a few weeks ago. We went to the city, and saw the sights, it was fun! But I wish you could have went with us Big Bro."

"I went a couple years ago, but we only went to the local high school. Still, it was alright." Yu replied as he stood and went to the last of the boxes, finding his arts and crafts collection that he had forgotten about in his mad rush to get ready for his trip back to Inaba. "Hmm."

"What's that Big Bro? Oh, is that the stuff you made those cute little origami animals with?" She asked, and when Yu nodded, she looked to the box of supplies he set on the table that they had set up together. "Can you show me how to make origami?"

"Sure, it'll be something to look forward to Nanako. We can make a day of it." Yu wasn't surprised when the young girl nodded her head excitedly, looking forward to the plans they had made.

It wasn't until Yu's phone went off that he realized they had been folding bright colored paper into cute animals for the last hour. Nanako was pretty good, and the small collection of folded critters in front of her said as much. "Yu here. Oh hey Yosuke. I was just unpacking, and was hanging out with Nanako. Huh, sure we can come." It wasn't even a question in Yu's mind about bringing Nanako along to Junes as he turned to his cousin. "Hey Nanako, is everything done around the house?"

"Huh? Yeah, I just have to bring in the laundry, but we can go after that." The girl replied, running off to take care of the last of her chores just as her father came upstairs.

"Oh there you are. Hey where you going?" Ryo rubbed the back of his neck in confusion until he turned and saw the stuff on Yu's table. His confusion gave way to a small smile when he saw what they had been up to. "Not even a day here and you've already got her making origami. What are you going to do for the rest of the summer?" Dojima asked, his lips uplifting into a grin as he stared at his nephew, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure we'll think of something." Yu said, chuckling at the teasing look in his uncle's eyes.

"Well, whatever you do, I'm sure it'll be alright. But if you plan to go out, just make sure you lock up. Anyway, I gotta run, but I should be back tonight. See ya." Ryo said as he waved over his shoulder before walking out the door, but not before saying goodbye to his daughter. It was only after he left that Yu finally yielded to curiosity and put his hand on his pants pocket.

He sighed when he felt a stack of cards that hadn't been there last night, knowing without a doubt that his visit to the Velvet Room hadn't been merely a dream. Of course, he knew better to question, but a small part of him had hoped it had been anyway. He and his friends had saved the world already, let someone else do the heavy lifting for once. Still, that small part was silenced when he pulled out the cards and looked through them, unsurprised that they were still blank. Their power wasn't required yet, but he knew it'd only be a matter of time before they were needed.

Just as he was gathering up the materials needed for a sandwich, Nanako walked in, a laundry basket held in her arms. She smiled and walked upstairs, a spring in her step as she disappeared. Yu watched her go, still surprised she had grown so much in two years. Her pigtails were back, as were the pink clips she always wore when she tied her hair up. The slender, petite girl's brown hair had grown longer, along with the rest of her, but she still had the same compassionate soul he loved so much. Her brown eyes still shined with her same innocent charm, but he knew she was far stronger than she appeared. Having been raised alone by her father, she had had to grow strong, to compensate for the void left by her dead mother. All that and more had made Nanako into the young girl she was leaving behind, to become a strong, capable young woman. Her journey was far from over, but Yu was sure she'd be just fine.

"Ready to go?" Nanako asked when she came back down, to be greeted with a boxed lunch pack from her Big Brother. She let out an excited gasp, happily surprised to see he was more than ready. "Boxed lunches? Really?! Yay!" Despite her maturity, she was still a kid at heart.

Yu only chuckled but nodded his head, his hand falling on her shoulder as they left the house. His summer vacation had only just started, and despite the impending trouble on the horizon, he was looking forward to spending whatever time he had with his family and friends.

Once they got to Junes, Yu wasn't surprised to find Yosuke, hard at work in the produce aisle. "Hey bro, and hey Nana-chan. How's it going?" He had been too tired to notice yesterday, but Yu was surprised to see Yosuke's headphones were gone. Upon closer investigation though, he saw that they had simply been replaced by a much smaller pair of red earbuds, and the CD player on his hip had been replaced by a much more modern iPod. He'd finally gone digital it seemed, but that wasn't the only thing different about him. His unkempt, fawn colored hair had since been straightened out so that it fell over his shoulders and back, but Yu had a feeling before the day was over, it'd be back to its usual unkempt appearance. And while he was currently wearing his Junes apron, he had foregone the old Yasogami high school uniform, replaced with a black v neck and black pants. All in all, Yosuke was looking pretty sharp for once, no doubt taking his responsibilities as the Junes assistant manager more seriously than he used to back in the day.

"I'm good. Big Bro taught me how to do origami today! See?" Yosuke blinked when Nanako pulled out a small swan made from red paper. "What do you think?"

"It's good. Huh, you have a natural talent Nana-chan." Yosuke replied, nodding his approval when he looked away from the small swan in her hand to her 'Big Brother', a smirk on his face. "The gang's in the Food Court, just like always Yu. I'll be up there in a bit, gotta help restock a few shelves, but after that I have a break for a while. See ya!"

"See ya Yu, ready Nanako?" Nanako nodded her head again, smiling the whole way as they boarded the elevator and headed for the roof. It wasn't until the doors closed that Yu noticed her smile had disappeared.

Before he could ask what was on her mind, Nanako beat him to it. "It hasn't been the same without you, Big Brother. Everyone's been busy with their lives, but despite that, they've still tried to make time for me and daddy. Still, I missed you, Big Bro, I missed all the time we spent together. Because of you, we're a family again."

"Nanako…." Yu couldn't find anything to say to that as the doors opened, but he didn't have to as Nanako hugged him. He could only smile and return the favor with one arm, smiling down at his cousin in a new light. Just when he thought he knew everything about her, she turned around and surprised him.

Looking towards their usual table, he saw that most of the group had already assembled. They hadn't noticed the scene playing out between them, and it was over when Nanako ran towards the table, the spring back in her step. Yu watched her go, glad to see the sadness had disappeared from her face again. That emotion had no place with her as far as he was concerned.

"Sensei!" Teddie shouted, waving his bear costume arms around rapidly from his ice cream stand he was behind at that moment. "Hey everyone, Sensei and Nana-chan are here!"

"Yeah, we know, stupid bear!" Kanji growled, but the grin on his face said something else altogether as he adjusted his glasses so that they were perched close to his face. Yu chuckled, expecting nothing less from their 'bad boy', who was anything but once you got past the tough exterior. "Hey Nana-chan, how ya doing?"

"I'm good now that I'm here!" Nanako exclaimed, sitting down next to Yu and Rise, who were across from Yukiko and Chie. Kanji and Naoto were at the far end of the table, leaving Yosuke and Teddie's spots empty for now. "Oh, big bro was teaching me how to make origami today. Yosuke said I had natural talent when I showed him one of the swans I made with his help."

"Cool! Can we see Nana-chan?" Chie asked, and Nanako nodded her head excitedly, digging out the folded piece of paper before setting it down in the middle of the table. "Whoa, you did that this morning? You're awesome Nanako."

"Not too bad kiddo. Might have to take lessons from you." Kanji said next, his customary grin in place as he picked up the paper swan and pulled on the tail, making the wings flap when he did. "Heh. Guess I ain't the only one into the cutesy stuff."

"You stole the words right out of my mouth Kanji." Rise replied before turning to Yu next. "I think it's pretty nice you teaching your 'little sister' one of your favorite hobbies Senpai." Yu blushed but managed to maintain his cool at his girlfriend's praise, even when she leaned against him. "I knew I fell in love with you for a reason." She teased, although he wasn't entirely sure she wasn't being partially serious at the same time.

"Thanks! I had help, but I did most of the folds after I got the hang of it. It's not that hard! It just takes patience." She replied firmly with a determined nod of her head.

"It's good to see that you have taken to passing along your skills Senpai." Naoto stated quietly, but her voice still drew everyone's attention to her. "You might not be truly brother and sister, but the bond you share makes that a moot point. You're closer than most blood related siblings I've ever seen, and besides, I can't imagine you being any other way from what I've seen of you for myself over the course of your life here. Whether your presence here was mere coincidence or not, I'm glad to have met you Senpai."

Everyone agreed with Naoto, but the festivities were interrupted when someone produced a game board. "Huh, what's this?" Yu asked, looking at the rectangles that were lined up across the board. They looked about the same size as the cards he had in his back pocket.

"It's a Duel Monsters game board! Rise, you play too?!" Nanako asked excitedly, getting a nod from the pop idol next to her. "Can you show me how to play?"

"Sure Nanako-chan. Let's see what you have first." Nanako dug out her deck and Rise looked through it, her brown eyes lighting up in recognition at the theme the young Dojima had gone for. "These are all Fairy and Spellcasters. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, since you're such a sweet girl and all Nanako-chan." Rise beamed down at the girl, who blushed but nodded her head again, her own eyes lighting up in admiration from the woman's praise. "I'm guessing you went for cute over any potential strategy, but that's alright. I see a lot of potential here anyway. Fairy themed decks are pretty tough to beat if played right."

"Really?!"

"Yep. Take Kuribon for example. Play it right, and you have a shield against attacks from one monster. The only downside is that the attacking monster gives life points back to the controller for the difference." Rise explained, surprising the whole group by her knowledge of the game. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, the reason why I know so much is because I've been doing an announcer gig between my Risette performances. It was suggested I learn the game so I can do a better job, but I put together my own deck since it's a pretty fun game."

"I thought I heard your voice when the local tournament was being announced on the news the other day, but I forgot all about it in the excitement of Yu's big return party." Yukiko explained, appearing thoughtful as she looked at the singer across from her. "When's the tournament, maybe we can see what all the fuss is about."

"It's in two days time. Entry is free, and the winner gets a cash reward, but the big prize is a chance to be chosen for the Duelist Kingdom tournament." Rise explained before looking at Yu a little too quickly for his liking. "Say, I bet you'd mop the floor with the competition Senpai. If you duel as well as you fought in the Midnight Channel, I bet you'd be unbeatable in the tournament."

"I'd say your chances of winning would be quite good in that regard Senpai." Naoto agreed, while Kanji nodded his head.

"Now hold on a minute. I don't even have a deck." _Yet._ He kept that last part to himself.

"Well, if you want to watch me and Nanako go a few rounds, maybe you'll get some insights into how the game works Senpai." Rise offered as she and Nakao took up spots on either side of the game board, while everyone else got situated around them. "Having a theme is important, an archetype that fits your personality, some say your very soul. I'm not sure I buy into that part, but when I put my Songstress deck together, it felt right to me. For example, say hello to this little number!" Rise threw down a card, turned sideways across one of the rectangles on her side of the board. It depicted a woman dressed in an orange strapless dress with a mic held between her hands, frozen with one eye shut in a flirty wink. "**Orange Songstress, Ballabile, in Defense Mode! **Normally I'd play her in face down defense position, but for the purpose of showing you how to play, I put her face up. See the numbers and the symbols on the card? That tells you what type, element, and how strong the card is. The stars determine the level, while the numbers determine how much attack and defense power it has."

"And because it has 2000 Defense points, it's a good monster to have out to protect yourself." Nanako replied, earning her a nod from Rise.

"Yep. Before I'm done, I think I'll throw down a face down and end my turn. The first turn doesn't have an attack phase, but after that, the gloves come off. Alright Nanako, let's see what you got." Rise's smile was infectious, and Nanako nodded her head in determination again as she looked at the cards in her hands. "The card I put down was a magic card. They come in two types, Trap and Spells. Traps can do quite a bit of damage, from taking away life points to destroying the entire field in a single move. Spells typically protect you, allowing you to revive monsters, sometimes at a cost, and to empower your forces."

"Like our Personas." Yu stated softly, but those three simple words had Rise, as well as most of the others, riveted to their seats, missing the play Nanako made.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way. Huh, you're right Yu. Oh, you moved." Rise said when the shock had worn off from her boyfriend's deep insight into the game and their own power.

"Yep. I put a monster face down, and I put two magic cards face down as well." Nanako replied, smiling widely.

"In order to play certain cards, you have to put them down first, or Set them in advance. Traps normally fall into this category, but some cards can be played right from the hand." Rise continued as she flipped over her face down card, revealing a Trap that forced Nanako to put her summoned monster back into her hand, while taking Life Point damage at the same time.

And so it went, Rise offering bits of advice as the duel progressed. The more Yu heard, the more he understood, as did his little cousin, who it turned out was a little better than appearances suggested. Under Rise's guidance, she was able to improve her game by the end of the fifth round, and came close to knocking Rise down a peg, as well as ruin her winning streak she had earned thus far. Just as the singer had said earlier, Nanako's Fairy deck had more power behind it than everyone had initially thought.

Despite everyone rooting for her, the duel came to a close with Rise still coming out on top. "Oh well, maybe next time Nanako-chan." Rise offered her hand, and Nanako shook it firmly, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yep! Thanks for showing me how to play better Rise!" She exclaimed, earning light hearted chuckles and applause from those gathered.

_And thanks for showing me why I have these cards._ Yu silently mused, having observed every duel played with a critical eye for the rules and types of cards involved. They were similar to Personas, in that every card supported the others in some way or another, even when the entire field was swept clean by a well played card. There were strategies within strategies, elements of the game that while he had only seen the tip of the iceberg, encouraged Yu to learn all he could. If what Igor had foreseen came to pass, he'd need every trick he could muster, but before that, he'd need to learn how to unlock the power hidden in his own deck. So absorbed in the duels that had been played out in front of him, he never saw the light emanating from his back pocket. It wasn't until he pulled them out in sheer curiosity that he stopped and stared at the cards in his hand.

"Hey, I thought you said you didn't have a deck?!" Rise asked, being the first to notice the deck in his hand until he set it down on the table next to the game board.

"The cards were blank this morning." Yu said as he reluctantly picked up the deck and started flipping through them. "Wait, all of these, are Persona cards!" In his shock, he dropped several of them onto the table.

"It would make sense. You changed Personas all the time." Yukiko said, unable to keep the surprise from her voice as she took one of the cards that Yu had accidentally dropped when the realization had hit home. "This is-"

"Whoa, that's yours Yukiko!" Chie shouted, holding up Konohana Sakuya, her original Priestess Arcana Persona. "Is Tomoe in there too?!"

"Looks like it." Yu said, turning the card over in between his pointer and index finger, revealing the yellow armored warrior to the tomboy.

Yosuke had returned during the third duel, and grabbed the deck off the table before he started flipping through them himself. "Here's Izanagi, and Megatsu Izanagi. They're all here, every single one of our Personas. There's a few regular magic cards in here, but some of these are right out of our magic skills. Damn, why does Teddie get such a kick butt magic card?!" Yosuke shouted when he revealed Kamui Miracle to the group.

"At least your Ultimate Arcana Persona's in here Yosuke." Naoto stated when the deck was passed to her and Kanji. "As is mine, and Kanji's. It would seem you have a piece of all of us in your deck Narukami. I find that appropriate as well. I can only assume there's a reason you have these now." Yu nodded reluctantly, hoping to have figured out why he had the deck before he told his friends about it. "What haven't you been telling us Yu?"

Seeing no way out as his friends turned their gazes on him, Yu sighed and told them everything he knew for sure, which wasn't much. The rest was merely speculation, but he included that as well in his explanation. When he was done, Yu knew from the looks on his friends' faces, that he should have been straight up from the start. "I can see why you didn't want to say anything, but you should have known we'd have stood beside you stupid." Yosuke said, making Yu chuckle despite the worry that had been eating at him.

"I know, but I had hoped I was wrong. Still, whether or not something comes out of this new development, I'm sure we'll be able to pull through." Yu finally said, feeling better than he had in a long time. He still worried for their safety, but it seemed that his friends hadn't forgotten the strength they all had after all.

"You dumbass, of course we'll pull through, we always do!" Kanji shouted, slamming his right fist into his open left hand.

"We took on Namatame's corrupted Persona, Adachi and his Reapers, Amenani Sagori, and Izanami, the Goddess of the Underworld. However, given your reluctance to reveal this to us, I can only assume you thought we had forgotten what brought us together in the first place. I hope we've proven you wrong Yu." Naoto stated, and Yu nodded, this time without any hesitation. "The fact you feared for our well being just proves my earlier point. Even so, have more faith in us to stand together when the chips are down."

"I won't forget it again, I promise." Maybe, whatever was coming, they'd be able to see it through after all. Together.

**Ending Notes;** The duel I put in here was a small one, showing the basics of Duel Monsters, and the bare basics at that. That and the decks I have from Minaly aren't complete, so I couldn't do much more than what I did at the moment. Still, the duels later will hopefully be more complete, with actual Life Point scores and all that junk. D For now, hope this chapter will tide you rabid fans over for now lol. On that particular note, if anyone wants to send me decks for any potential non canon opponents, that'd be totally awesome, and it'd take the pressure off Minaly who's been doing all the hard work lol. At any rate, adios!


	4. Set the Field! Inaba Regionals, Part 1

**Author's Notes;** I apologize for messing up a few minor names and such in the last chapter, as one of my reviewers pointed out. Still, I am glad you guys and gals are enjoying the story thus far. I'm still having trouble completing decks even with Minaly's help, but I'll do the best I can with what I know. These first few duels aren't going to be much of a challenge, but there's one I'd pay attention to. You'll see why soon enough, either in this part or the next. D Adios!

As a quick side note, I have seen bits and pieces of Arena, but none of the Ultimate Suplex version of Persona Arena. So again, if I can, I'll try to add what I do know. Anyway, on with the duels!

The two days he had to prepare came and went entirely too fast, but Yu was fairly confident that he could manage to win at least a couple duels if nothing else. Dressing in his best black jacket and gray undershirt, along with a pair of black jean pants, Yu looked at the new dueling belt that Rise had bought for him just yesterday. It had multiple pouches for multiple decks, but he only had the one. Even so, the similarly black leather belt was a nice addition to his outfit, and he cinched it tight, admiring the buckle she had added to it.

It was made from silver, and a single zero resided in the center of the buckle, as if it were an eye about to open wide. The buckle itself was polished until it shined, but the metal was a dull gray. _Gray, like the number zero, empty, but holding limitless potential._ The thought made Yu smile as he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and checked the time. He had an hour yet, but he wasn't about to be late for his first duelling tournament.

"Ready Big Bro?!" Nanako asked, excitement practically radiating off of her as she hopped from foot to foot, turning away from the bacon and eggs she had been preparing when she heard him come downstairs.

"Yeah, about as ready as I'll ever be I think. What about you, are you planning to sit with the rest of the guys?" Yu asked as he grabbed a plate from above the sink, just as Nanako moved away from the small stove, the pan she had been using held aloft with one mitten covered hand until she put it on the table.

"Nope, I want to enter!" Yu was surprised by that as he stopped in mid step, amazed by Nanako's willingness to attend an event that would no doubt be aired on television, as well as gather a large crowd in the arena itself. He'd have thought she'd be frightened by the mere idea of being in front of thousands of people, but it seemed he was wrong. "You're going to be there, and where you go, I want to go too! Besides, I've gotten a lot better thanks to Rise's lessons. I might even make it to the finals!"

"You know what Nanako, I honestly hope you do." Yu said, his gray eyes full of pride for his little cousin. If they had to duel each other, then he'd cross that bridge when and if they came to it, but for now, he was content to relax until it was time to go. Besides, Igor didn't say how he was supposed to stop whatever was coming, he only said that he had to do it. If that meant losing to Nanako, he could think of worse ways to draw the enemy's attention. Not that he'd throw the match for her sake, but the thought had still crossed his mind. However, with that thought in mind, he dug out his phone, took his plate of bacon and eggs, and went up to his room. "I'll be right down Nanako, I just forgot to check something."

"Oh, alright. Oh, does your bike have gas in it? We have a spare tank in the garage." Nanako explained as she sat down to eat her own breakfast.

"I think so, but if you can, top her off for me Nanako." Yu said, and even with his thoughts elsewhere, he couldn't help but smile at her excited cheer. He had promised to take her on his motorcycle yesterday night, and with the tournament today, it was all she could do to hold still. With the new dueling arena that had been constructed on the edge of town, they'd just make it on time if they left within the next half hour.

Once he was in his room, Yu put his plate down on the table and sat down on his couch before opening up his speed dial menu on his phone. While he trusted his friends to step in if anything strange happened, he wasn't about to leave anything to chance. Besides, after fighting them in that messed up tournament ran by 'General Teddie' and the shadowy entity that had been behind it all, Yu was confident they were up for the task. Hitting the key on his phone, Yu took a bite of his food while he waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

When she did, Yu breathed a little easier. "I had a feeling you'd call Mr. Narukami." Mitsuru Kirijo said after picking up on the second ring. "What do you need?"

"What gave you the idea that I called to get a favor from you?" Yu asked, knowing that was a mistake when he heard an amused sound from the leader of S.E.E.S. Considering she and her own team had cleaned house in the Arena, until they had came up against him and a few of his own friends, he should have known better than to try and play dumb with her.

She proved that with the next words she uttered without a moment of thought. It also became painfully obvious that she had been paying attention to current events. Not only that, but it became clear that she had also been keeping tabs on him. "You're about to enter a Duel Monsters tournament, when previously you had no interest in the game whatsoever. Rise Kujikawa is working as an announcer, and if I know anything about your familial relationships, your cousin has no doubt also displayed an interest in following you into this recent endeavor. The only reason you'd call is to have additional backup should something come up." Leader of S.E.E.S and of the Kirijo Group, one, Yu Narukami, zero. He could only sigh when he realized the depth of his mistake in trying to act natural with her.

Instead, Yu changed tactics, hoping to placate the woman that could change his mind about allowing Nanako anywhere near a dueling arena for the foreseeable future. "I had hoped to talk to you outside of anything life threatening, but that seems to have changed. You're right, Nanako has displayed an interest in joining the regionals here in Inaba. I trust my friends to do what they can to protect her and the crowd, but if something comes up, I'd rather have all of my bases covered. Since your reveal during the 'tournament' last year, and our involvement with freeing Labrys, and stopping the source of all of the recent trouble, I had hoped you'd be willing to send whoever you could to watch out for anything unusual."

"I had already planned on it Yu." Mitsuru stated, surprising Yu as she freely admitted her plans to get involved. "We have our own way of detecting an increase in Shadow activity that doesn't involve an old man and his assistant, among other things. There's been a large number of Shadows appearing in a new Dark Hour, however, with our current forces, we've been able to keep cases of Apathy Syndrome down to virtually non existent levels. However, the enemy has been steadily growing in strength, which leads us to believe something else is coming, and the closer to the tournament it becomes."

"The more powerful the Shadows become. So there _is _a connection." Yu sighed heavily as he rubbed at his temples with his free hand. "All the more reason to stop Nanako from getting involved."

"That's where you're wrong." Mitsuru stated firmly, stopping Yu in his tracks as he started to get up from the couch. "She has already gotten involved when Namatame kidnapped her two years ago. I know how deeply you care for her Yu, but she must be allowed a chance to come to terms with it all in her own way. I know that while she wasn't touched during our fight in the Arena, she is far from dumb. Ask her, and I imagine she'll surprise you about how much she truly knows. Besides, you assume I was talking about THIS tournament, when in reality, I was referring to the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Also, you neglected to ask when these events started to unfold."

"Alright, I'll bite, when did all this begin?" Yu asked after he had gotten his head around the fact he had misjudged once again in as many minutes. He was usually smarter than that.

"Mere days after a young boy beat the reigning champion, Seto Kaiba." Mitsuru replied in her usual no nonsense tone.

"Wait, you're talking about Yugi Moto aren't you?!" Yu shouted into his phone, having heard Yugi's name mentioned quite a bit since he himself had signed up for the Inaba Regionals. What respectable Duel Monsters duelist hadn't heard Yugi's name? He was a celebrity after only one duel, and it hadn't even been an official one. Even so, Yu found it suspicious that such a young kid could be involved with Shadows and the Dark Hour, or in his case, the Midnight Channel.

"Yes. Yugi Moto has been the sole reason for Naoto Shirogane's current investigation, hired by me if you're curious. If you wish to know what she has found, I imagine she'll share her findings with you and your group. So far however, we've yet to discover a link between Yugi and the increase in Shadow activity. Until we know more, I would be careful if you encounter Yugi Moto at a later date."

"Right." Yu replied, nodding his head for emphasis even though Mitsuru couldn't see the action.

"I'll be rooting for you in the regionals, Mr. Narukami. Expect your requested backup in the audience at the very least."

"Thank you for the support. When I can, I'll be sure to repay the favor." Yu promised, his tone leaving no question as to the validity of his statement.

"I would expect nothing less from you, holder of the Wild Card." With that, Ms. Kirijo hung up, leaving Yu to hang up his cellphone and put it back in his pants pocket. She had given him a lot to think about, needless to say, and while he was still worried about letting Nanako play in the tournament, Yu also knew that if he had tried to stop her, she most likely would have found her own way there.

On that particular note, he still hadn't eaten, but after talking to Mitsuru, he found he couldn't look at his food without wanting to toss it into the nearest garbage can. Not because it had grown cold, but because his stomach had decided to twist itself into knots. "Ryo's going to kill me if I let her get into this….but Mitsuru's right." With a heavy sigh, Yu picked up his plate and emptied its contents into his waste bin before carrying his empty plate back downstairs. Just because Nanako was wanting to stick her neck into the noose didn't mean he had to let her walk into this blind, and remembering Mitsuru's words, he made it a point to ask her as soon as he was downstairs.

He never got the chance as Nanako greeted him at the door, her helmet already secured and strapped onto her head. "Come on Big Bro, we're gonna be late!" Before he could open his mouth, his little sister was dragging him outside and down the front steps, where his bike waited in the front driveway. "Daddy said he'll met us there, he had to do something at the police station real quick first though. Come on come on!"

"Okay okay, just don't yank my arm off Nanako." Yu managed a small chuckle as he pulled his own helmet off of the handlebars of his bike and put it on his head before hopping on. Once Nanako was securely in place behind him, her hands wrapped around his waist, only then did he take off.

Yosuke and the rest of the team met them on the way there, their own bikes following close behind his own once he passed by the Junes parking lot. "Hey, there ya are Sensei!" Teddie shouted, throwing his arms into the air in obvious excitement, which almost caused Yosuke to crash as the overjoyed Shadow knocked off his already precarious balance. "This is so exciting! Monsters, battling, spells, traps, passion, excitement! It's almost too much for one bear to handle alone!"

"Watch it bear! Are you trying to kill us?!" Yosuke growled as he righted himself at the last possible moment, swerving away from Kanji and Naoto's respective bikes in the process. "Still, gotta admit, this is pretty intense Narukami! The band's been back together for only a few days, and we're already on the prowl! Booyah! And hey Nana-chan, good luck in the tournament today. Hope you brought your best game!"

"I planned on it!" Nanako shouted back in equal excitement, her eyes as big as they were likely to get as Yu looked over his shoulder at her. Despite his misgivings, he couldn't deny her this.

Before he could open his mouth to try and tell her what she might be walking into though, Kanji interrupted him. "Don't worry Senpai, we'll keep her and the crowd covered! And before ya ask, it's all over your face dude."

"Indeed. And I imagine you called Mitsuru Kirijo as well, thus you know of my involvement." Naoto added in, and Yu nodded. "I had assumed as much. I would have done the same if our roles were reversed." She made it a point to look at Nanako, who looked between her and her Big Brother in confusion. "We'll tell you when we get there Nanako-chan."

"Are you talking about that bad place again?" Nanako asked, stunning them all as she looked at Yu's back.

"How do you-"

"I remember...I remember more than you know, and it's not like you kept it a secret Big Brother. You were just talking about it the other day." Nanako replied, stopping Yu in his tracks with ease. "You forgot I was even there, and while I didn't mind since I was with everyone, I still listened to what was said."

"Oh boy. This just got awkward." Chie managed to get out, while Yukiko could only nod dumbly in response.

"No, it's okay, because you just wanted to keep me safe, but you don't have to keep me in the dark either. You got daddy to tell me what happened to mommy, and why he put all of her pictures away. I'm a big girl now, I don't need you to lie to me anymore." Nanako finished with a determined nod of her head, leaving Yu tongue tied for several seconds.

"It would seem we underestimated you again Nanako-chan." Yukiko finally said, breaking the silence that was only interrupted by the hum of their respective motorbikes. "What do you think Yu?"

"I think you're right Yukiko. Alright, from now on, we'll keep you in the loop Nanako, I promise." Yu's voice left no room for argument, and the others agreed as one.

_**CRASH!**_

_I am thou, thou art I! Thou hast strengthened thy old bonds, and hast forged a new one._

_The Heart of the Cards has been awoken!_

Heart of the Cards? It was a phrase he had heard once or twice, but Yu didn't understand it. What he did understand was that at some point, either before she had recovered from her abduction or some time before that, Nanako had become a part of the group. It just hadn't been acknowledged until now. That explained why they had talked about the Midnight Channel around her without even thinking about it at the time. Besides that, Mitsuru was more right than she knew, and Yu was glad to see his friends agreed with his promise to keep Nanako up to speed. It was only right, after everything she had endured.

_Meanwhile…._

"Hey Joey! The tournament's starting!" Yugi shouted over his shoulder, excitement etched on his face as he situated himself between his two best friends, Tea and Tristan. His grandpa was in the kitchen, humming merrily to himself, but that was a distant concern at that moment.

Joey was on the couch in a flash, squeezing in between his best buddy Yugi and Tristan. "Alright, made it just in time! So, who's up Yugi?"

"I don't know, they're just getting to the starting ceremony. The roster hasn't been revealed yet, but from what they showed of the crowd, it looks like it's going to be a good line up. There was one gray haired kid that stood out though." Yugi said as he put a hand under his chin in thought, anxious to see who would be dueling. Not because he had any intention of learning their strategies for future reference, although it was always exciting to see new people come up with new and exciting ways to use their respective decks, but because you could learn quite a bit about people from the way they dueled and treated each other during the matches. And since this was the first official tournament held in a small town called Inaba, Yugi had a feeling that the day's duels would be especially interesting. How he knew that, he couldn't honestly say, but his heart said as much, and it hadn't steered him wrong yet.

_Back in the Inaba Stadium._

Rise was in her element as she took up her spot in the announcer's booth that overlooked the stadium, and the dueling arena that was in the center of the building. Her excitement was just as palpable to Yu, who stood amidst a long line of duelists like himself, with Nanako on his left side. Rise herself was dressed to impress in a black strapless dress that was two parts modest and one part sexy, and everyone's eye was on her as she waved to the crowd in her unique fashion, eliciting a roar of approval from everyone, himself included. Grabbing the mic off of its stand with a flourish, Rise stood up in the booth and struck a pose before she started speaking, her hair flying wildly with the sudden movement. "Alright duel fans, it's time to get your game on! Please allow me, your hostess, Rise Kujikawa, to introduce the people you've all been waiting for, the duelists!" Another loud roar greeted the pop idol's words, and Yu only smiled up at her, and to his surprise, she returned the gesture with a wink thrown in his direction.

"You and her are a couple huh?" The man on his left said, drawing Yu's attention towards him. He couldn't have been younger than thirty years old at least, and Yu saw that he had a white rose sticking out of his green and brown suit and matching tie. Despite the odd choice of clothes, Yu had a bad feeling about the man standing next to him, and Nanako seemed to sense it as well as she took a hesitant step behind him. "I wonder if she'll feel the same way after I turn you into fertilizer."

"Save your threats for the match." Yu calmly countered, crossing his arms in mild annoyance as he met the man's green eyes with his gray, neither of them willing to back down. It wasn't until his name was called that Yu broke eye contact.

The man next to him bowed when his name was added to the roster and announced by Rise about the same time. Sam Tywell it turned out had at least one tournament win under his belt. He'd be a man to watch out for. Deck profiles weren't displayed, just in case someone got it into their head to cheat by stacking their deck between matches.

"Our first duel of the day is between Yu Narukami and a local favorite, Shu Nakajima! Let the dueling commence!" Rise had to shout just to be heard over the roar of the crowd as Yu stepped up onto the waiting red platform while his former student, Shu, took up residence in the blue platform. The moment they were standing in their respective platforms, the motorized lifts kicked in and they were elevated above the arena, giving them a bird's eye view of the action while exposing them to the crowd at the same time. The whole setup had Yu's mind wondering if someone had paid attention to the days of Rome a little too much since the raised platform put them above everyone around them, in more ways than one. The crowd wanted blood, sweat, and tears, and the dueling arena was the perfect way to get it since no human lives were at stake, only digitized copies of monsters created for their enjoyment.

Whatever his thought on the matter, Yu wasted no time in putting his deck on its appropriate place on the game board in front of him, and the sophisticated computer setup read his deck, no doubt preparing the holograms it'd be projecting once the first of his cards were drawn. All of that didn't matter when he saw the surprise on Shu's face.

From the look on the young boy's face, he hadn't expected to see his tutor here of all places. "Narukami?! What are you doing here?!" Despite his surprise, the young student looked up into Yu's face with open admiration. "I never would have imagined you'd be here, and as my first opponent! Because of you, I was able to find something to believe in outside of school and making my mother proud. I found something that made me genuinely happy. Baseball, and now this!"

"I'm glad Shu. And I honestly couldn't imagine a better first opponent. Are you ready to fight with all of you've got?" Yu asked, earning him a shout of approval from the young student across from him. 2000 Life Points were given to both of them, and the lights fell on them in one synchronized motion.

The game was on.

**BGM, Persona 4, Reach Out to the Truth**

"**It's time to duel!**" They and the crowd shouted together as the two opponents drew their first five cards.

"Okay. I put down **Giant Soldier of Stone**, in **defense mode**, and I'll place a card down as well." Shu said before adjusting his rectangular glasses and looked up from the **four **cards in his hand.

"Not a bad opening move Shu." Yu said, admiring the giant stone colossus that now resided on his former student's side of the field. The stone golem had crossed its massive arms over its chest, and had knelt down onto the arena floor after a grand light show erupted underneath the giant monster. It was quite visually stunning, but Yu merely looked over the point total it had attached to its name. With a defense score of **2000 points**, it'd be tough to beat, and with a face down card behind it, Yu didn't know if Shu had put a Spell card, or a Trap card, behind his stone soldier. Either way it'd be a tricky proposition to attack it without taking some kind of precaution.

"Alright. Let's start this off right. I play this card. **Persona! Principality, the Justice**!" **1400 / 1000**. Slapping his chosen card onto the field in front of him, the yellow circle that had accompanied Shu's summoning changed to a light blue as his monster took shape. An angelic being with golden wings, wearing green flowing robes, while the bottom half was covered in a shimmering blue and gold undercovering, and a silver helmet with three long spikes, started to form. He carried a staff with a cross as its head piece, and the Persona at last materialized in front of Yu's side of the field, front and center. "Since he only has 1400 attack points, I'm not about to try and face your soldier in open combat. Instead, I activate his special ability, and destroy your face down magic card! Principality, Holy Arrow!"

With a twirl of his staff, the angelic warrior pointed his weapon at the face down card on Shu's side of the field and unleashed a single white beam of energy on the card. It was destroyed in a blaze of holy fire. "No, my Creature Swap! What kind of card is that Sensei?!" Shu exclaimed in a mixture of surprise and awe, and he wasn't the only one impressed by the unique card Yu had pulled out.

"So, he reveals his power at last." Labrys muttered under her breath as she swept the field with her red eyes, her facial expression unreadable until a small smirk appeared on her pale face. "Not a bad look for the kid. I am curious to see how the student fares when up against such power." Having just arrived, it took the Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon some time to find who she was supposed to protect, but when she did, Labrys nodded her head and slipped through the cheering fans like a ghost.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Nanako looked up and paled visibly when her eyes went up and up until they rested on the tall woman's face. "Hey there Nanako, do ya mind if I sit beside you? Don't worry, your Big Brother asked me to keep ya company." It wasn't a direct lie, but it wasn't a direct truth either. Still, Labrys smiled kindly as she knelt down so she and Nanako were almost at eye level.

"Really?! If my Big Bro knows you, then I don't mind." Nanako replied, her brown eyes lighting up as Labrys gave one of the people behind the competitor's row a glare, causing the kid to move as far as he could from the disguised robotic warrior. The sight made Nanako giggle, having seen Kanji do the same thing on several occasions.

"There we are. All nice and comfy. Good luck out there kiddo." Labrys said once she was situated behind the young girl, giving her a thumbs up for good measure. Nanako gave Labrys a wide smile, determined to do her best. _I get why she's so strong. Yu really is somethin' special._

Elsewhere in the stadium, Ryotaro was watching the match unfold with a mixture of awe and intriguement. "So that's a Persona." Dojima said to himself, having never seen one himself, until that moment. While his nephew and his friends had told him about the other world and the trials they had pushed through, they hadn't been able to show him the source of their strength since, according to them, it only worked in that other place. Now that he had, he finally understood everything fully and completely, and his scowl gave way to a determined veneer. "Come on Yu! I know you can win this!"

Yu meanwhile was preparing to answer Shu's question, having seen Labrys talking to his cousin. He gave her a simple nod of thanks, which she returned with a nod of her own before Yu turned back to his opponent. "It's a Persona. In laymen's terms, a Persona is a 'mask', used to deal with the hardships of day to day life. Everyone has one, mine just take a more literal approach." _If only people knew how true that statement was._ Yu thought as he replied evenly, putting **two cards face down** before nodding his head. He had **three **cards in his hand, but from the few duels he had seen, all it took was one to win when played at the right time.

"A Persona. It's a powerful card, and with your virtually unknown deck, I don't know if I have the cards to beat you, but I'm still gonna give it my all! I draw! And I put a monster face down, in defense mode. I also put another card face down behind that as well." That left Shu with **three cards** in his hand. With **two more cards, a monster and another magic card,** flanking his giant stone soldier, Shu looked towards his opponent and sighed heavily. Despite his words, it seemed Yu had intimidated him already, and he had started to fold under the pressure.

Yu couldn't allow that. Putting his cards on the edge of the playing field, the gray haired young man made it a point to stare at the bespectacled youth. "Shu. Whatever happens here, know that I couldn't be prouder. I know being here can't be easy, not with the whole world watching as well as your mother. But if I know her as well as I know you, then she's no doubt cheering the loudest for you right now." Yu's tone brook no argument as Shu looked up, the fire returning to his eyes as he stood up, straight and proud. Yu's small smile returned as he nodded his approval before adding a card to his hand. Looking at his cards, a plan started to form. "Okay, I summon my next monster. **Persona! Lamia, the Hermit!**" **1400 / 1000**.

A woman from the waist up slithered out of the blue light on Yu's side of the field before laying herself out on top of her green, scaly hide. She was also naked from the waist up, but it was hard to tell since laying down on her snake coils or standing up, she was always covered since her raven black hair fell over her back and chest in voluminous waves. "She also has an effect. Once she's summoned to the field, she can destroy a monster that's level four or lower. Go! Agiloa!" Rearing up much like a king cobra did before it struck, the snake woman hissed menacingly before putting her hands out in front of her. The next moment, Shu's **Giant Soldier of Stone** was consumed in a focused fire spell, shattering the monster into countless pixels as the resulting explosion generated its own small wind storm. "And I still have an attack I can launch, but I'll save that for another time." With **two monsters and two magic cards** on Yu's side of the field, and only a **single monster** on Shu's side, it looked like a one sided duel. With **three cards** in hand, his options looked pretty good, while Shu's were growing slimmer and slimmer with every passing turn.

"I draw….and I put another monster in defense mode." Shu said, building up a defensive wall without anymore backup. That meant his face down was likely a trap that he couldn't use yet.

"It's time to end this Shu." Yu said as he drew a card and nodded his head before adding to his hand. "First, I activate one of my face down cards. **Transmogrification Ritual!**" A pale blue pentagram appeared behind Yu as card silhouettes appeared on several points of the mystical rune floating behind him. "With this card, this duel is about over. I can use this card to summon forth a new power. To do that, I have to sacrifice **Tomoe, the Chariot**, from my hand as well as another from my field or deck, and I choose **Lamia, the Hermit**! Come forth, **Persona! Suzuka Gongen, the Ultimate Chariot!**" **2500 / 2000**

Stretching his arms out wide, Yu closed his empty fist in front of his face, and the two cards he had used appeared on the pentagram before fusing into one, dead center of the arcane symbol which flared brightly as the power changed and transmogrified his monsters into an all new form.

"No way! He can fuse here too?!" Chie shouted and stood to her feet, her eyes wide as saucers at the monster that pushed her way out of the pentagram and landed beside Yu's other monster. She was a samurai dressed entirely in silver armor. Carrying a double bladed naginata, Suzuka Gongen spun it around her in a deadly yet graceful dance before she stopped and held it behind her back.

Principality nodded his head to his companion, as if giving respect and deference to his far more powerful superior who now stood beside him. "This is so awesome! Get him Yu! Kick his monsters into next week!"

As if hearing her mistress's words, Suzuka Gongen looked towards Chie and held her double bladed staff weapon before her. No one else seemed to notice the action as the tomboy blinked in surprise. _I shall not let you down, Chie-san._ The silver armored warrior said before turning back to the assembled monsters in front of her.

"I know you won't." Chie whispered to herself as she turned to Yukiko, who nodded her head, her own eyes alight with wonder. She didn't have to ask if the inn manager had seen what she had seen. Their silent exchange had been all the answer Chie needed.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what she can do." Shu stated before drawing his last card. He sighed but looked up at Yu, knowing that he couldn't pull out a win with what he had. "Take me down Sensei. I know when I'm defeated."

"Alright. I only hope that you've learned something from this Shu." Yu stated as he drew his last card before turning to his two monsters. "First, I activate the Spell Card, **Heat Riser**, and use it on Suzuka Gongen!" A white light surrounded the female samurai, giving her a boost to her attack and defensive scores. **5000 / 4000**. "Next, I activate the trap card, **A Downed Enemy!** With this, if she's able to destroy one monster, then she can attack again. And with the special effect that comes with Suzuka Gongen, it allows her to do Piercing Damage, meaning even though your monsters are in defense mode, you still take damage. Suzuka Gongen, Agneystra**!**"

Shu had to cover his face when Suzuka Gongen started to glow brightly from head to foot before she jumped into the midst of his defensive wall, her naginata spinning in every direction. Every creature on his side was sliced apart like rice paper before disintegrating into pixelated dust particles. With every attack, his life points dropped like a stone until his readout hit zero. Looking up into the warrior's face, Shu could have swore she was looking down at him in respect for standing his ground, even if it hadn't been enough before disappearing, the game having come to an end when he had ran out of life points.

"And what a spectacular win by Yu Narukami!" Rise was barely heard through the clamor of the crowd as Yu and Shu's platforms were lowered to the ground. The two duelists met in front of the stadium and shook the other's hand firmly, meeting the other's gaze in a show of respect and admiration for the other's skill. "And with that, the next duel is about to commence after this ten minute break! Be ready by then folks, this tournament is only just beginning!"

**Ending Notes;** I'm not entirely happy with how the duel wound up going because I had a hell of a time trying to figure out what Shu's monsters should be and everything, but as for the chapter itself, I am very happy with that. It's not the best one I've ever written, but it's certainly not the worst. This duel business is harder than it looks lol. Still, reviews are always welcome, but beyond that, if anyone can guess what's going to happen, bonus points to you lol. As for the duel itself, hopefully those turn out better in the future.

Nanako's current deck list. (Will most likely only get two to three duels max so not to worried about it just yet.)

Monsters

Watapon

Airknight Parshafh

Kuribon

Marshmallon

Fairy Archer

Honest

Absorbing Kid from the Sky

Spirit of the Breeze

Shining Angel

Nova Summoner

Gellenduo

Dancing Fairy

Archlord Kristya

Winged Kuriboh lv9

Winged Kuriboh lv10

Spells and Traps. (Haven't had a chance to look them over.)

Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen

Photon Lead

Cards from the Sky

Constellar Belt

The flute of summoning kuriboh

Berserker Crush (kuriboh lv9)

Transcendent Wing (kuriboh lv10)

Waboku

Change of Heart

Silver Bow and Arrow


	5. Birds of a Feather IR, Part 2

**Author's Notes;** While I'm still not happy with how I did that last duel, hopefully this one won't be so overkill lol. I guess I had it in my head that Shu pulled out a bunch of high level defense monsters such as Millennium Golem, Big Shield Gardna, and others like them, so Yu needed to hit them with everything he had to make sure he got through. While I know I didn't describe that part as such, by the time I got to that point, my brain was fried. That's my own fault though, and hopefully I've learned my lesson not to rush these lol. At any rate, I am glad you guys enjoyed the show regardless of my own stupidity. Anyway, on with the duels!

P.S. If you can guess what's coming just from the chapter title, my hat's off to you for knowing your Persona. Hehe. Adios!

"Whoa! What kind of monster was that thing?!" Joey shouted and pointed at Yugi's TV, his mouth open wide enough to run a bus through. "You ever hear of a Persona watcha callit?!"

"No, it's the first I've seen a card like that before! It was amazingly powerful though!" Yugi replied, his purple eyes about as wide as his best friend's mouth had been a moment ago.

"I think it was kinda pretty. Suzuka Gongen moved with a grace of a dancer, yet she struck like her namesake suggested." Tea was just as riveted to the action as the rest of them, and she let out a sigh of disappointment when the Persona of the Chariot disappeared, along with the rest of the monsters the winner had summoned. "At least that Yu guy has a good heart behind him. Look at him, shaking hands with his opponent as if neither of them had lost."

"He's a cool guy, kinda like you Yugi." Tristan chimed in, nodding his head in agreement with Tea's assessment. "I bet he'd even be a match for you."

"You think so Tristan? I wouldn't mind seeing those Personas of his up close. I guess it goes to show I'm not as knowledgeable about the game as I thought if I've never heard of a deck like his, but that's alright." Yugi replied, lost in thought as his mind raced with the possibilities. Yu Narukami, he'd look for him in the duel circuit if he ever came across the sea.

"Well I say bring him on! With your grandpa's lessons, I'd totally cream those monsters of his!" Joey shouted, and then immediately paled when a shadow fell over him from behind the couch. Turning towards the figure behind them, Joey about fell off the couch when he saw his words had summoned Solomon Moto, Yugi's grandfather. "Ah boy. Hey Gramps….what's up?"

"Joseph, it's time for your lesson. Quit slacking and pick up your deck!" The old man seemed almost giddy by the thought of putting Joey through his paces, and Joey paled at the thought of how hard Solomon would run him before the day was over. On the other hand, Solomon couldn't stop his smile of approval as Joey sighed in defeat, knowing there was no way out of his promise to do everything the old man asked if he wanted to become a better duelist.

Once he and Joey disappeared to another part of the house, Yugi was brought out of his thoughts when Tea put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, the next duel's about the start. Nanako Dojima and Yuuta Minami? Huh, they barely look old enough to have started grade school."

"I was about that age when I picked up my first deck. It's not so surprising to me Tea." Yugi replied, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned back into the couch. "I think it's good they're willing to put their hearts out there for the world to see."

"Yeah." Tea and Tristan said together, nodding their agreement as they too settled in to watch the duel.

_Inaba Duel Stadium._

"Ya did good up there, although ya didn't have to ground Shu's rock golems into fine powder while you was at it." Labrys's tone didn't contain a shred of disapproval despite her words, and the amused gleam in her red eyes said as much. "So, how do ya think she'll do Yu?" Labrys asked the moment Yu had sat down where Nanako had just been.

Looking up at the red platform his cousin now stood upon, Yu couldn't be sure, but he thought she was entirely too still. Either she was rooted to the spot from fear despite her earlier excitement, or she was going through a mental list of her deck, preparing herself for the duel that was about to start. When she looked up into the young boy's face that was on the other end of the field, Yu had his answer from the determined set of her jaw and the way her brown eyes focused solely on Yuuta's face. "I think she's going to be just fine Labrys." While the kind of determination he saw was different from what he was used to seeing on her face, Yu knew that she'd give it her all just as she did everything else. Her piano lessons, her school work, anything she set her mind to, Nanako poured her heart and soul into the endeavor.

"You're really into this huh Nana-chan? Well I can't lose, I have to win this for my mom!" Yuuta shouted, but not before looking towards the crowd. There, he met his stepmother's gaze, and she offered him a small smile of encouragement. It was all he needed as he set his deck down and pulled his first five cards.

Nanako followed suit, before drawing her first card of the match once their life point readers had hit 2000. "You're not the only one fighting for family Yuuta." Looking towards her father who was on one side of the stadium before looking towards her friends and her 'Big Brother', Nanako returned her gaze to the front as she set a magic card face down. "I also summon a monster card, in defense mode!" _There, __**Marshmallon**_ _will protect me while I put a plan in place._ **Four cards in hand** and **two on the field,** it wasn't a bad way to start in Nanako's opinion.

**BGM, Power Rangers Mystic Force intro.** (Although any PR theme music would work. D)

"Alright Nanako, prepare to meet my unstoppable team! Go! **Feather Hawk, Phoenix Ranger**!" **1300 / 1000** A young man in a red and white skin tight suit of armor appeared, jumping from his summoning circle before landing on his feet at the edge of his side of the field. When he landed, the red warrior struck a pose and waves of fire surrounded him before dying down, leaving him untouched. "Oh yeah, the leader of the Phoenix Ranger gets an effect when he's summoned to the field! He can summon another of his allies to the field if one of my Rangers are in my hand! Come out and play, **Feather Swan, Phoenix Ranger!" 1100 / 500** Yuuta slammed his second card on the field, and a similar summoning monster and animation followed as a blue ranger flipped backward, showing off his moves as he kicked, punched, and then finally stopped by his red counterpart. When they were side by side, a blue shower of sparks and electrical energy erupted around the warrior. "And because they're part of the same team, they get a power bonus of a 100 points!" **Feather Hawk 1400 / 1100. Feather Swan 1200 / 600**. "Now go, Feather Swan, take that face down monster to the edge! Swan Beam Shot!"

The blue Phoenix Ranger materialized a tech bow between his hands and pulled the blue energy stream back to his visor covered right eye. When he released the taut 'string', the blue beam that shot forth took the shape of a swan with its wings stretched wide before returning to its original arrow head shape.

"I don't think so!" Nanako declared as she flipped over her face down card. "I flip summon **Marshmallon!" 300 / 500**

"Oh crud." Yuuta blanched when the blue energy beam hit the cute pink marshmallow creature. Instead of shattering it into a thousand different pixels, the doe eyed pink ball like creature merely puffed itself back into its original shape before revealing a mouthful of razor sharp teeth. Beneath that cute mask lied a monster that could tear a man's arm off with ease.

"And because you activated him when he was face down, I can now take down half of your life points! Go, Marshmallon!" Nanako pointed at Yuuta, and the small creature shot off of her side of the field and made a beeline for Yuuta himself. "He can't be destroyed in battle either, so my life points are safe!" Nanako declared as the pink creature slammed into Yuuta, stripping him of half of his life points at the same time before reforming in front of Nanako. The monster returned to its cute veneer, concealing the inherent danger of attacking it. "Heehee. Thanks Marshmallon!" Yuuta 2000 LP - 1000 LP

"Way to go Nanako! Take that kid down!" Kanji shouted from the stands, pumping his fist into the air as Yuuta's points dropped from Nanako's well executed move.

"Booyah! Another hit like that and this duel's over!" Yosuke agreed, grinning from ear to ear until he caught sight of the grin on Yuuta's face. "Um, he just lost half of his life points. Why isn't he worried?"

"Because he has a plan already in motion. He might have wasted his attack against Nanako's Marshmallon, but there is always a way around it." Naoto stated softly, more than a little worried at where this duel might end up going.

"I had a feeling you had a Marshmallon in your deck Nana-chan, but I'll admit you caught me off guard. But now, this duel's mine! During my second Standby phase, I can activate this if I lost a 1000 Life Points due to an effect! Gather the Team!" Slapping a card down on his side of the field, the card Yuuta played materialized beside his two Rangers, depicting the rest of his Phoenix Rangers gathered in front of their base of operations, the Phoenix Tower. The magic card gave off a pink light, and moments later, another winged Ranger stepped out of the card and stood next to her compatriots. "You remember that bonus I mentioned? Now I get a 100 life points for every Ranger on the field, on top of the power bonus! Thanks **Feather Argus!**" 900 / 1200. 300 Power Bonus. 1200 / 1500 1000 LP - 1300 LP. **Feather Hawk, 1500 / 1200. Feather Swan, 1300 / 700.**

Despite being outnumbered three to one, Nanako didn't appeared worried as she drew another card. Considering Yuuta had used up most of his hand for that single play, that meant he didn't have a lot of options left to him. Even so, she didn't fall into a false sense of security as she looked through her own hand, and the hidden card behind her Marshmallon. _I don't want to use __**The Sanctuary in the Sky**_ _until I get __**Nova Summoner**__._ With a silent nod of her head, Nanako put down a Trap Card before deciding on an appropriate monster for the situation at hand. "I summon **Shining Angel**, in attack mode!" **1400 / 800**. "Now go, take down Feather Argus!"

"Oh no! I didn't put her in Defense Mode!" Yuuta watched in horror as the four golden wings of Nanako's Shining Angel took the angelic warrior to the sky above their dueling fields before he came down fast, like a hawk diving in for the kill, a glowing golden sword appearing in his hands which he used to cut Feather Argus down to size. The pink Ranger disappeared in a flash of light, never to be seen again. "And with one of their team gone, I lose a hundred points from my two remaining monsters." **Feather Hawk, 1400, 1100 and Feather Swan, 1200 / 600**. **1100 LP**

"Yep. Your move Yuuta." Nakao exclaimed, her brown eyes alight with joy at coming so close to winning in only a few moves. This was the best duel she had ever played, and she couldn't remember a time she had had so much fun, even with her Big Bro, his friends, and her daddy.

"I have to win!" Yuuta drew his next card, and perked up immediately at what he saw. "Yes! I think I can pull this around! I play the Field Spell, Phoenix Tower!" Yuuta's half of the playing field started to glow around the borders of the rectangles before the ground 'split', opening a fissure before something started to rise out of the ground. Amidst a storm of multicolor lights and arcs of mystical energy, a tower started to form. The base contained a giant orb above the massive metal doors that changed colors from red, to blue, black, yellow, pink, green, and finally white before going back to red. The tower itself had a pair of similarly colored wings sticking out of the back that changed colors as the orb did, mesmerizing everyone in the crowd at the beautiful light show. "Now, with Phoenix Tower in play, it doesn't matter if they're in my field or in the graveyard, I can still use it to summon my ultimate monster, Neo Featherman! I only need to draw them and summon them to the field. Before that though, I think I'll take out your Shining Angel. Go Feather Hawk! Red Talon Slash!"

A talon like claw weapon appeared on the red ranger's hands before he charged forward, leaving a trail of fire behind him wherever he went. With a roar of defiance, Shining Angel met the talon with his sword, but something was wrong as the red ranger disappeared and reappeared behind Nanako's monster. "I forgot to mention, but so long as Phoenix Tower is on the field, if our monsters have equal attack points, only yours are destroyed." Shining Angel's sword was shattered, and the angelic warrior soon followed as three smoldering slashes across his chest appeared. The explosion that followed had Nanako's pigtails flying back over her shoulders as she shielded her eyes from the bright light.

"Nanako-chan! Are you alright?!" Teddie shouted, worried for her safety despite the purely digital nature of the game. He wasn't the only one as Yu and the rest of her friends looked up towards her with concern and worry.

When the explosion finally disappeared, Nanako pulled her arms away and looked towards where her Shining Angel once stood. The happy smile on her face was the last thing Yuuta expected as a white light started to rain down on her side of the playing field. "While the loss of my only attacking monster wasn't what I wanted to occur, you've done me a favor by allowing me to special summon something else that has 1500 attack points or less. And I choose Nova Summoner from my deck!" A new angelic being appeared on Nanako's side of the field where her Shining Angel once stood. **Nova Summoner. 1400 / 800.**

"Fine. I put another Ranger face down and end my turn." Yuuta replied, gritting his teeth even as his rangers gained back the hundred points they had lost from Feather Argus's destruction earlier. **Feather Hawk, 1500 /1200, Feather Swan 1300 / 700, and a face down.**

"Um, what just happened?" Chie asked, confused as to why Nanako seemed so happy despite the loss of her power house. "Does it have something to do with her two face downs?"

"I believe so. If Nova Summoner's destroyed in battle, she can summon another 1500 or lower monster, unless one of those cards is a special Field Spell for her Fairy type monsters. Then she can summon a monster that can take out Yuuta's Phoenix Rangers one by one, even with their ability to power up with their leader on the field." Yukiko replied, but she wasn't entirely certain that would be enough. "That's assuming Yuuta doesn't pull anymore of his Rangers first and isn't able to summon his Neo Featherman. If he does that, then this duel could go to him."

"Here goes. First, I play **The Sanctuary in the Sky Field** Spell card!" One of the cards Nanako had put down earlier flipped over, revealing the magic card for what it was. Divine light parted a swarm of dark storm clouds that had formed over Nanako's field area, and a floating stone city in the sky started to descend. Dozens of small and large fairy type creatures flew through the city, their wings carrying them on invisible air currents to one part of the heavenly city to the next. "With this card, I can use Nova Summoner's ability to special summon Airknight Parshath the same way Shining Angel allowed me to summon my current monster. Go, attack Feather Hawk!" Once again, her monster didn't survive the encounter as her Nova Summoner was cut down to size, but Nanako didn't suffer any damage whatsoever. "With the Sanctuary on the field, I don't take any Battle Damage so long as I use a Fairy type monster to fight. So my life points are safe, and I get to special summon **Airknight Parshath** thanks to Nova's special ability!" **Airknight Parshath 1900 / 1400**

The stone doors at the back of the floating city opened wide, emitting a light of its own from the back of the temple until a monster started to take shape. Once it was at the edge of the city, it dove off the edge, arms out wide as the armored centaur came to a running stop in front of Nanako's side of the field. The knight's light blue helmet, chest, and his waist had white angel wings attached to the similarly blue and green armor underneath. A majestic, jewel encrusted sword was in his left hand, while a similarly jewel encrusted shield rested in his right. He brought them together across his chest before swinging his arms out wide, as if saying no one would be allowed past him. "I also put another magic card face down and end my turn."

"She threw her monster at that Red Phoenix Ranger, but she was able to summon that thing?!" Chie exclaimed, admiring the centaur like being as he stood before Nanako's field. "What other tricks does she have up her sleeve?!" With Marshmallon and now Airknight Parshath on her field, she didn't see how Nanako could lose as it was.

"Archlord Kristya." Yukiko stated softly, almost too soft to be heard by her friend over the roar of the crowd.

"Archlord Kristya?! What the heck is that thing?!" Chie asked, turning to her best friend before immediately turning back to the dueling arena.

"I'm surprised you don't remember it. It was in her deck when Rise dueled her. But anyway, if she's able to summon it, you'll see for yourself Chie. But like that Neo Featherman Yuuta's trying to get, he requires his own elements to be brought to the field." With that said, both young women looked to the field, sharing a similar hope that Nanako could pull off the power play she was going for.

"My turn then." Yuuta's grim visage melted away when he saw the card he had been waiting for. "YES! I did it! This game is mine!" Slapping the magic card onto the field, Yuuta's ecstatic grin seemed to consume his entire face as his Red Ranger held up his hand to the sky until something started to form in his open hand. "Neo Featherman's Summoning Flute! Normally, White Horned Owl would use the Flute to summon Neo Featherman in this way, but by sacrificing half of my remaining life points, I can circumvent that requirement with Phoenix Tower on the field. And because I have four Rangers, either on my field or in the graveyard, it's possible for me to do this after I banish them all to the Discard Pile!" 1100 - 650 LP.

"Oh great, this doesn't look good." Kanji growled as the three Rangers on Yuuta's field disappeared one after the other as the orb's lightning touched them. The Phoenix Tower glowed brighter than ever until the wings folded over the building, concealing the orb yet still generating enough light to blind Nanako, who was the closest to the Field Spell.

"This is beary bad! I can sense a powerful presence coming out of that Tower!" Teddie shouted, waving his arms frantically in alarm as a massive silhouette started to form behind the protective wings of the Phoenix Tower. When it seemed the light being generated by both the tower and the massive creature taking shape behind its winged protector couldn't get any brighter, the light suddenly cut out, and the wings pulled away. "It's-it's ginormous! How is Nanako-chan supposed to beat that thing?!"

**Neo Featherman. 2600 / 3000**. The robotic warrior that now stood in front of Yuuta's side of the field was a giant colossus of several smaller robotic vehicles. As was to be expected given the Phoenix Ranger theme, their gigantic assault vehicle was also configured after their unique armor. Wings, talons on both its feet and hands, and a head piece that looked like the beak of a majestic bird were quite prominent, as was the similarly shaped shield and sword it swung about much like Airknight Parshath had swung his own weapons. "Neo Featherman, take down her Airknight Parshath with Phoenix Saber Strike!"

Neo Featherman took one step forward before swinging his massive blade which had become covered in blue flames the moment he started to move. Blue flame wings sprouted from his back at the same time, and despite his massive size, Neo Featherman blew right past Airknight Parshath and Marshmallon, destroying them both with one swing of his sword. "The reason why it took so much to summon Neo Featherman is because he has two unique abilities to his name. He can negate enemy Field Spell Card Effects, and if a monster, like Marshmallon, can't be destroyed by Battle, he can negate that effect and deduct the defense points right from your Life Points. So your Field Spell is useless with him on the field!" Nanako's LP. 2000 - (700 from Battle with Airknight Parshath and 500 from Marshmallon Effect destruction,) 1200 = 800

**BGM. Persona 4 Golden, I'll Face Myself. (Reincarnation.)**

The backwash from the blue inferno once again had Nanako shielding her face as the raging inferno consumed everything but her face down magic cards. In a single move, Yuuta had shattered her defenses and had taken her completely by surprise. So much so she hadn't even played her Waboku that she had put on the field near the start of the duel. Looking up at the enormous Phoenix Zord, she wasn't sure she had it in her to take that thing down. "Big Bro….I don't know if I can do it." Nanako whispered, fear having found its way into her small frame at the seemingly unstoppable monster staring her down.

"Nanako!" Yu shouted, snapping her out of her daze. "I might seem tough now, but I know you can do it! I know you can win! You have the cards to take that scrap heap apart!" His own animosity aside towards anything Featherman related, Yu knew that Nanako could pull out of this situation. He didn't know how, but his heart shouted that it was true. It had not failed him yet, and he believed it now, more than ever.

"Yeah Nanako-chan, show that thing who's boss!" Chie shouted next, standing to her feet as she danced on the balls of her feet. "Hit it good and hard!"

"Don't let your Big Sis down Nanako, I know you can win this!" Yukiko said after putting her hands over her mouth in a crude megaphone shape. "You can do it!"

"Make me proud Nanako!" Ryotaro shouted as loud as he could, having stood to his feet the moment the giant robot had returned to Yuuta's side of the field. "Even if you don't win, you've made me the happiest father on the planet! Now come on Nanako, show that thing why you're a Dojima!"

"We're all right here with you Nana-chan!" Yosuke cried out as the others did the same in their own fashion, offering their own words of encouragement.

_They're right. I CAN do this! And I know how!_ Nanako reached towards her deck to draw her next card, her fighting spirit back with a vengeance as she remembered the special ability that came with her best monster. It was time to end this duel. _Mommy, help me draw the card I need._ Slowly pulling the card off the deck, Nanako couldn't at first look at the card in her hand, but she mustered up her courage and finally opened her eyes. She couldn't believe it, and held the card in front of her face as her mind tried to comprehend what had happened. When it clicked, a single tear rolled down her face as she looked towards Yuuta. "You've been an amazing opponent Yuuta, but I can't lose now, not with mommy helping me to draw the one card I needed. With exactly four Fairy monsters in the Graveyard, I can summon this card to the field! Archlord Kristya!" Marshmallon, Shining Angel, Nova Summoner, and Airknight Parshath appeared in front of the Sanctuary in the Sky's main temple gate before shrinking down into four balls of golden light, which were sucked into the temple. The doors slammed shut, but they were shattered when a new beast emerged with a beat of fiery red angel wings. **Archlord Kristya. 2800 / 2300**

"She did it, she actually did it!" Naoto exclaimed, her calm demeanor forgotten at the sight that was coming down to rest before Nanako.

"I knew she could do it!" Kanji shouted, once again pumping his fist into the air as the new monster settled before the little girl, his white armored gauntlets clenched into fists in what Kanji figured was rage for his fallen comrades. "You're in trouble now! Show that robot who's in charge!"

"I'm not done yet. I also play the magic card, Silver bow and Arrow!" Nanako shouted before slapping the card onto the game board. "With this card, my Archlord Kristya gains another 300 points to his Attack and Defense!" **Archlord Kristya, 3100 / 2600**

"No, it can't be! I can't lose, not with Neo Featherman on the field!" The armored giant angelic warrior pulled back on his new bow and let fly a silver enchanted arrow, which slammed into Neo Featherman's armored chest. It didn't stop there as the arrow passed through the machine, leaving a smoldering hole in its wake, causing the creature to bend at the waist as if doubling over in pain. The robot then exploded, throwing multicolored sparks and electrical arcs in every direction.

"And because you sacrificed four of your Rangers, one of which was the traitorous Feather Hawk, you take a hit to your Life Points equal to half of his original Attack Points!" Nanako shouted as she pointed her finger at Yuuta, who looked stunned at having forgotten the price of using his favorite of the bunch to summon his Neo Featherman to the field in the first place. Feather Hawk was quick to remind him as the Red Phoenix Ranger materialized in front of him, and took a swing at Yuuta, taking his measly 150 life points, and ending the duel in Nanako's favor.

Yuuta could only stare off into space, his hope of winning the match shattered at his own mistake as his platform began its descent. "Yuuta! Yuuta!" Looking up, the young boy had to blink past his tears until his vision cleared, and he was able to focus on the face of his mother. "Don't cry Yuuta, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You fought your hardest, that's all I care about, and that you had fun doing it." Eri stated softly as she knelt down to his level before pulling him into her arms.

"I wanted to win for you." Yuuta said between his sobs, but Eri merely shook her head and wiped at his eyes with a white handkerchief she had pulled from around her neck.

"I don't care if you win or lose Yuuta. You don't have to prove anything to me." Eri stated in the same soothing tone, and it seemed to finally get through as Yuuta wiped at his own eyes with the back of his arm, a small smile returning to his face. It was only then they noticed Nanako standing next to them, and she wasn't alone since Yu was standing right beside her.

"Thank you for the match Yuuta. It was the most fun I've ever had!" Bowing her head to the watery eyed boy, Nanako grabbed his hand before he could begin to process what was going on, and slipped a ring of beads into his hand. "It's something I made at school. Big Bro has one, and I wanted you to have one too! I hope we can...still be friends after this."

"Thank you Nanako." Yuuta slowly closed his fist over the ring before looking up into the girl's face, newfound determination appearing in his eyes as he nodded his head. "Yeah, we're still friends. But the next time we duel, you won't be so lucky!"

"Thank you for attending the event with her Yu." Eri said, smiling down at the two children at their feet. "This is exactly what we needed after being in that empty house for so long."

"It was my pleasure Eri. Yuuta's quite an accomplished duelist, and a good friend for Nanako. Don't let anyone tell you different." Yu stated before they parted ways amidst the cheers of the crowd.

"Another duel for the record books folks! Nanako Dojima stood her ground against the one and only Neo Featherman and won the day thanks to a combo finish from her Archlord Kristya! What other surprises are in store for us?! Only one way to find out, after this commercial break!" Rise took the time between breaks to run downstairs to the dueling arena and make a beeline for the competitor's row. There was no way she was sitting in that booth after that near miraculous recovery.

**Ending Notes;** I loved Power Rangers as a kid, and I still watch the occasional episode on Netflix or Youtube, and I'm well past my childhood years lol. When I remembered there were multiple references for a new series of 'Phoenix Rangers' in the Persona games, I knew I had to somehow incorporate that theme into a deck, and with Yuuta's fascination with the series, I had my excuse to run it. Needless to say, it was a blast! As for the end effect that had the Featherman Hawk turning on Yuuta, there's an episode listed in the Persona wiki that reads Hawk's Betrayal or something along those lines, so it made sense to end the duel that way.

As for the change of BGM, that scene without the music had me near tears as it was. Playing that music though nearly broke that final barrier, so trust me, play it and you won't regret it lol. At any rate, I hope this is a step up from my last duel. Adios and have a good night!


	6. Growing Shadows IR, Part 3

_**Opening Notes;**_ _It's been a while, but I never forgot this story. The big reason I haven't gotten to this is because I have a hell of a time coming up with decks for the OC opponents. If someone wants to help come up with ideas, I'm more than willing to try and take an idea or two from the most helpful of the bunch and work it into a future chapter. At any rate, it's time to duel!_

_Grandpa Solomon's home_

"Man, that was intense!" Tristan couldn't believe what he had just seen. "She totally creamed that kid and his giant robot."

"Yeah, that Nanako kid's awesome! Who are these guys Yugi?" Joey asked, his brown eyes wide at the battle that they had just seen between the two young duelists. He didn't wait for a reply as he flopped back on the couch. "They certainly gave it their all, I'll give 'em that. Man, they make strong duelists out in that town, wouldn't you say Yuge?"

"Yeah!" Yugi agreed, beyond ecstatic at how the duel had ended. _Besides, there's something about those two…._ He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something special about them, something unique. They were strong duelists sure, but strength alone didn't make a good duelist. It took more than a strong deck to be a good duelist, but with the way they carried themselves, Yugi was sure they'd go far.

As if reading his mind, his grandpa smiled down at him and nodded his head in silent agreement. They might not know it, but Nanako Dojima had unconsciously tapped into the Heart of the Cards, it was the only thing that made sense for her near miraculous win against Yuuta and his Neo Feathermen. Regardless of their belief in their decks, Yugi was all the more eager to get a chance to meet them at the very least.

He had no idea his wish would be granted when his grandpa snapped his fingers and ran out of the room. "That reminds me, there was a package in the mail Yugi. I'll be right back." When he came back, he was carrying a box bearing the logo of Industrial Illusions, and according to the note that had come with it, it had come from Maximillian Pegasus himself.

_Inaba Duel Stadium_

_The Food Court_

Yu and his friends were gathered in the arena's food court. After Nanako's victory against Yuuta, the next few duels planned for the day were between other opponents, which meant they had time to relax and prepare for whatever came next. But from the excitement in the food court, relaxing was the last thing on their mind as Ryo and Nanako went back and forth over her amazing win. Yu merely watched the two, quietly smiling at the animated conversation between them. Besides, the few passersby that came by their table, offering their congratulations towards Nanako, and watching her give them her humble thanks in reply, was all the more rewarding. This was what he had come back to Inaba for. Turning to Rise, who was on his left, the singer merely smirked at his thoughtful expression. "You'd think she had won the tournament already, the way those two are going on." She said, chuckling when Nanako beamed at her from across the food laden table.

"She's more than earned the right." Yu stated, and wasn't surprised by Rise's nod of agreement. She had beaten Yuuta despite the odds stacked against her, and had done so admirably. Yuuta had been a strong opponent, he had thrown everything he had at her, and yet Nanako had still come out ahead. "She's come a long way."

"We all have." Naoto softly stated, a small smile on her face as she looked away from her plate towards her close friends. "There was once a time that even I wouldn't have imagined being surrounded by good friends, who accepted me for who I am rather than what I wanted to be." It was no secret to the formerly known Investigation Team that Naoto Shirogane was a young woman underneath her otherwise boyish outer appearance. When they had first met her, she had been called in to help the Inaba police try and track down the serial murderer that had been stalking the country town, only for her to get herself caught, captured, and put into the Midnight Channel. It was there, confronting her Shadow, that they had learned that she was really a girl underneath the image she had carefully crafted in an effort to fit into an otherwise male dominated setting. Now however, she had been able to come to terms with who and what she was, and she was, like all of them, was far happier for being able to live with herself.

"You got that right." Kanji replied, giving them a solemn nod before he looked away. "Before all that shit happened with Adachi and Izanami, I was a mess too. But I got you Senpai to thank for getting my damn head on straight." They remembered the bleach blonde before he had gotten himself straightened out, with their help along the way. He had been far more aggressive, and he had looked every inch a leather clad bully to boot. Nothing could have been farther from the truth, since Kanji had only made himself appear tougher than he was at heart. Underneath his formerly rough exterior, lay a surprisingly gentle young man. Even though he still slipped up and let the occasional curse escape him, he had come a long way. Gone were the black leather jackets and the perpetual scowl he used to wear on his face. While he still had the bleach blonde hair, he had taken to wearing glasses as well as actual clothes that weren't made of leather and jean pants. To look at him now, the Kanji he knew these days was vastly different from the one he had met a few months into his original stay in Inaba.

A gentle nudge had Yu looking away from the teen and towards where Yukiko was pointing. "The next duel's on." She explained, but something in her voice made him wonder what he was about to see. When he did, he saw why the assistant manager was slightly nervous. One of the cards on the field was something that shouldn't have existed outside of the Midnight Channel.

"What the?! What is that doing here?!" Yosuke shouted as he pointed his finger at the TV screen.

"This is beary bad guys!" Teddie yelped while he waved his arms around frantically.

"Gee you think?!" Kanji growled back as Teddie flinched away at the angry scowl on the man's face.

The black horse covered in sable black plates of metal, the knight wielding twin lances, and the purple mask over the being's face were all too familiar to the team that had been inside Yukiko's section of the Midnight Channel. The Avenger Knight had been their first tough battle inside the Castle, not counting Chie's Shadow anyway. The knight had been a mere Shadow, one that hadn't come out of them, yet it had tested them during the early days of the investigation. But how was it here, outside of the Midnight Channel?! Card or not, it shouldn't have been able to manifest itself outside of the other world, and from the looks on his friends' faces, most of them were thinking the same thing. And the man using it, Yu recognized him the moment the camera panned to the other side of the field.

"Sam Tywell?! How is he using Shadows?!" Yosuke shouted, his eyes wide as the Avenger Knight's horse stomped its hooves on the ground in open irritation. The knight was out for blood, that much was obvious as Sam pointed at his opponent's side of the field, towards his weakest monster. A moment later, the knight had speared the creature through the middle, shattering the beast into a pixelated dust storm.

"I don't know, but I think we need to find out." Yukiko stated, her face locked in a determined veneer as she looked at the beast that had almost destroyed Chie, Yosuke, and Yu during their early foray into her castle.

"Um yeah!" Chie shouted, making it clear that is exactly what they needed to do. "We can't let some freak bring those things out like that!" Then she remembered what Yu had said a few nights ago, and looked at him intently. "Didn't you say that you were warned about this?"

"Yeah." Yu said in agreement before turning his gray eyes on the screen again. "And from the look of it, that attack did more than destroy his opponent's monster." His observation wasn't far off the mark as Sam's opponent looked unsteady on his feet from that one attack. The effect of being attacked by a duel monster wasn't real, it was merely shocking to be in the center of the storm when magic or powerful attacks were leveled your way against your monsters. But there seemed to be a physical effect for the kid Sam was dueling against. He was wobbling, and his eyes were starting to glaze over, as if that attack had drained him, left him unable to stay upright.

"He's starting to come down with a case of Apathy Syndrome." Labrys whispered on her way past Yu. She stopped and looked over her shoulder, meeting Yu's gaze with equal intensity. "Trust me, I seen enough of it back home. That kid's gonna be a drooling zombie if he takes another hit like that."

"We gotta get him outta there!" Just as Rise started to get up from her chair though, Sam's opponent managed to make his move, only to walk into a devastating trap that wiped out his last monster and his remaining life points. The moment the dust cleared, Sam was walking away from his side of the field, while his opponent was left in a lump on the floor, his gaze vacant and empty. "Why...why would anyone do that?!"

"I don't know, but it's the last time he gets a chance to hurt anyone else." Yu growled through his teeth as he stood to his feet. Few were the times that he wanted to beat someone into the dirt, but seeing Sam purposely hurt anyone for his own amusement? That was taking things way too far, and with his next duel coming up, he needed to win so he could take that bastard down.

"Um guys, look who Sam's up against next!" Teddie shouted and pointed at the screen. The next duelist that was up against Tywell was Nanako.

"What?!" Most of them shouted together, while Ryo Dojima looked ready to blow a blood vessel in his forehead. According to the board, Yu would have to duel twice, regardless if Nanako lost against Sam. But if she lost against Sam….there was a real chance she wouldn't get back up from the loss if he used his Shadows against her as well.

Ryo wasn't about to take that chance. "I don't know what that guy did, but there's no way he's-" But he stopped when Nanako stood to her feet and started away, a determined spring in her step. "Wait, Nanako!"

"No." Nanako replied before she looked over her small shoulder. "I am not running from this. Big Bro's done so much, now it's my turn to return the favor."

"Na-Nanako-chan. Are you sure?" Chie asked, and wasn't all that surprised by the grim nod she got in return.

"You can't." Nanako stopped and stared at her father, who had since managed to get to his feet. He knelt in front of her and locked gazes with her before speaking further. "I can't let you go into this. Not if there's a chance you could get hurt….or worse."

"Daddy…" Nanako muttered, obviously torn between going ahead to face Sam Tywell after Yu's duel despite the very real damage he was apparently capable of, and her desire to keep her father happy. She didn't have the words to express what she was feeling at that moment, only that she knew that someone needed to stop him.

Thankfully, she wasn't alone when her Big Brother's voice pulled her gaze towards him. "I don't like this either." Yu started before walking over to the two. "But I heard some good advice from someone recently. She told me that Nanako needs to start standing on her own, that she won't be a little girl forever. And besides, this is what we're here for Ryo. We can't let people like Sam use power like that and get away with it. We can't stand by and let him hurt innocent people. And..." He looked to Labrys then. "there's a cure for Apathy Syndrome right?"

"Yep. Back in the day, SEES had to hunt down super powerful Shadows that lessers Shadows were feeding the stolen psyches of humans they had attacked. When defeated, the powerful Shadows would return what had been stolen. If the same rule follows here, then all you gotta do is stomp Sam into the ground. Shouldn't be too hard for you folks." The anti-Shadow weapon replied, a cheery grin on her face at their determination before it fell slightly when she regarded the father and daughter. "Mr. Dojima. I promise, no harm will come to her."

"But-"

"I _need _to do this." Nanako whispered before she slowly raised her head. "I can't just stand by, it's not what mommy would want. Besides, we're not alone anymore. I might not be a hero like Big Brother, but I still want to try! I want to protect you and Big Sis, Big Bro, and all of our friends!"

"Nanako….alright." Dojima replied at last, and managed a hesitant smile towards the small girl. "You're just as stubborn as...as Chisato. You're right..." This he directed at both Yu and Nanako, who he couldn't have been prouder of despite his strong desire to keep her out of harm's way. "you aren't so little anymore. But that won't stop me from worrying about you." Nanako managed a small giggle even as she was pulled into a tight hug.

It was then that a nearby speaker activated, before a voice echoed over the food court. "Yu Narukami, Yu Narukami. Please report to the stadium."

"Good luck Sensei!" Teddie shouted, but it lacked his usual enthusiasm as he leveled his blue eyes on Nanako. "And don't worry, no grizzly will get near her, we promise Sensei!"

"Yeah man, so go out there and kick some butt!" Kanji roared in agreement while the rest of their friends shouted similar words of encouragement.

Yu nodded his head before starting towards the arena, but he paused and looked towards Nanako. For the briefest moment, he swore he saw something hovering over her shoulder, but when he blinked, it was gone. He shook his head and pushed the doors open, and was greeted by the roar of the crowd. Once again, the platform was raised the moment he stepped on, and he got his first look at his new opponent. "Kou?"

"Hey! Long time no see Yu!" Kou grinned and rubbed the back of his neck after having set his deck on the field. "Looks like I got back just in time eh bro?"

"How was your time overseas Kou?" Yu asked, temporarily forgetting the impending standoff between Sam and Nanako at his joy of seeing another of his old friends in town. Kou Ichijo, the former basketball enthusiast, had gone overseas to study abroad. He honestly hadn't expected to see him again so soon, and to top it off, Kou's former fire had returned if the light in his gray eyes was anything to go by.

"Pretty cool! I'll tell ya all about it after I kick your ass!" Kou declared, an ear to ear grin on his face which Yu was all too grateful to see there again.

"Just like the old days then. Fine, let's do this Kou!" Yu replied, grinning just as widely as he slapped his deck down. The game was on.

**(For added effect, play any or all Bleach opening songs.)**

"Well alright! I'll start ya off easy since we're good friends and all Yu. I'll throw a face down on the field. Now, feast your eyes on this heavy hitter! Let's go boys and girls, it's show time!" Kou shouted cheerfully before slapping down a second card. "Before you ask, when I was polishing those balls I loved so much after practice, I always had an episode of one of my favorite shows going from my smartphone. Until I met you anyway, or Daisuke wasn't buggin' me to death." He chuckled sheepishly, slightly embarrassed to have admitted to his small obsession.

"I can see why." Yu replied, his eyes riveted to the formidable warrior that stood before Kou's side of the field. The curved blade the strawberry blonde man had propped up on his right shoulder was bigger than any sword he had ever seen. He doubted even Kanji could have easily lifted the weapon. The young man himself wore black, long flowing robes with a string of red beads draped over the same shoulder before it disappeared on the left side. The robe was tied shut at the front with white cloth, while he wore wooden sandals and white socks on his feet.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, say hey to an old friend of mine." Kou said while the orange haired warrior stuck his blade into the ground at his feet, keeping it upright with a hand on the narrow black hilt. "In case you're confused Yu, he's a Soul Reaper. Meaning he's a guardian of the afterlife and this one. Bleach was an awesome show back in the day, but enough of that, it's your move!" **Ichigo Kurosaki, Shikai Form. 1300 ATK / 1200 DEF**

"Right." With that, Yu drew and looked through the cards in his hand. He nodded his head before looking at the card behind Kou's warrior. Trap or Spell, he couldn't be stupid about this. He needed to win this match, or Nanako would be facing Sam without any him at her back if the worst happened. Regardless of how capable a duelist Kou was, there were some fights that only they were able to handle. "First I'm setting two cards face down, then I'm calling forth a member of the Star Arcana. Let's go, Kintoki-Douji!" **Star, Kintoki-Douji. 1000 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

Yu called out as the blue circle appeared on his side of the field before revealing the toy like Persona, belonging to Teddie. The toy like airplane danced in place, waving its wings up and down before coming to a stop, the small cape it wore around its neck fluttering behind its back. "Then I activate a special effect. By flipping a coin, I can special summon another level four or lower monster to the field if it comes up heads after looking at the top five cards of my deck. If it comes up tails, I lose a hundred life points for each level of a card I banish from my hand or the field to the Graveyard."

"You're taking a chance with a coin flip, but you always were insanely brave Yu. Let's see if Lady Luck's on your side then!" Kou replied before flashing his old friend a thumb's up. A part of him almost hoped that Yu would get lucky and win the coin toss. All eyes were on the coin Yu pulled from his pocket before flipping it off of his closed fist. Several times it spun in the air before landing on the field in front of the gray eyed Persona duelist. The computer revealed the results, just as a wide grin appeared on both of their faces. "Nice one Yu!"

"Thanks!" Yu called back as he held up the card he had chosen for the occasion. "I am thou, go! Yomotsu Ikusa!" A pale skinned demon from the Underworld materialized next to the toy airplane, wielding a staff weapon with a bladed point on one end. Like Ichigo, Ikusa kept the weapon at his side by sticking the flat end into the ground at his feet while his free hand opened and closed slowly, revealing the sharp claws that were there. **Hanged Man, Yomotsu Ikusa. 1500 ATK / 1300 DEF**

"Neat looking demon you got there Yu, but I think you need to do your homework buddy!" Kou grinned as the two monsters prepared to go into battle at Yu's beckoning. "You see, Soul Reapers hunt down evil spirits and monsters for a living! So going into battle against an undead, not such a good idea, for you! Because he gets a three hundred point bonus against Undead types!" To add credence to that statement, Yu saw too late that Ichigo had started to glow a bright blue from head to foot as he and Ikusa met in the center of the field. Ikusa's staff was cleaved in two as the Soul Reaper darted past with a roar of defiance, before coming to a stop on the other side. Ikusa soon followed as a jagged cut appeared across his slender waist before dissolving into a storm of pixels, leaving Yu one hundred life points short.

**Yomotsu Ikusa 1500 ATK / 1300 DEF vs Ichigo Kurosaki 1600 ATK / 1200**

Yu Narukami. LP 1900 1 monster face up, two face downs

Kou Ichijo LP 2000 1 monster face up, 1 face down

"Fine, but you activated Ikusa's effect. Poison Mist!" Before Kou's warrior could get away from Yu's side of the field, a purple, cloying cloud of noxious fumes enveloped the field, forcing the Reaper to his knees. "Every monster on your side of the field lose 500 attack and defense points the turn he was destroyed." **Ichigo, 800 ATK / 700 DEF**

"Damn." Kou cursed, knowing what came next as Yu's second monster moved in to finish what Ikusa had started. The ice cold blast that followed was expected, even though it left him without a monster to defend himself. Ichigo was no more a moment later when the ice shattered, taking the Reaper with it.

**Kintoki Douji 1000 ATK / 1000 DEF vs Ichigo Kurosaki 800 ATK 700 DEF**

Yu Narukami LP 1900 4 in hand. 1 monster face up, 2 magic card face down

Kou Ichijo LP 1800 4 in hand. 0 monsters, 1 magic card face down

"No big whoop. I draw, but I also activate the trap I set down earlier." Kou tossed a card in his hand to the Graveyard before revealing the trap he had kept in reserve. "It's a handy little incantation from Orihime Inoue. She can Reject, reverse the flow of time essentially, making any injury, no matter how fatal, be as if it never happened. But to do that, I have to send her to the Graveyard upon activation of her trap. So, if you've been paying attention, you know what that means!" Kou finished just as an orange, oval like dome of light appeared on his side of the field. A few seconds later, and Ichigo Kurosaki was back on his feet, looking like nothing had happened to him. "Welcome back to the land of the living buddy. Cut down that toy airplane with Getsuga Tenshou!"

**Kintoki 1000 ATK / 1000 DEF vs Ichigo 1300 ATK / 1200 DEF**

Kou's warrior nodded his head before pulling his sword from the ground. Once again, the blue light enveloped the Soul Reaper from head to toe, except this time, the gathered energy flowed into the oversized sword he was currently holding in his hands. With a roar, Ichigo charged forward and brought his sword down hard, a wave of highly concentrated energy having erupted from the massive blade, which was on a crash course with Kintoki-Douji.

Yu Narukami LP 1900, 4 in hand, 1 monster face up, magic card 1 face down

Kou Ichijo LP 1800, 4 in hand, 1 monster face up, magic card 1 face down.

"Not this time! Negate Attack!" Yu shouted as he held up his right hand towards the card on his side of the field. An invisible wall appeared in front of Kintoki-Douji, absorbing the blue energy wave that had appeared from the tip of Ichigo's sword. The sheer amount of force from the attack still ruffled Yu's jacket as a breeze kicked up from the force of the youth's swing, but otherwise he was fine, as was Teddie's Persona.

"Man, this is intense!" Yosuke shouted, amazed by the sheer power the two duelists were throwing at each other.

"It's all so beary exciting!' Teddie agreed excitedly, waving his arms enthusiastically at the same time.

"They're giving it their all." Labrys noted, an unreadable expression on her face as she looked over Nanako's head.

"Big Brother's gonna win. He always wins." Nanako declared quietly, a small smile and a look of silent determination on her face.

Meanwhile Kou nodded his head, not at all that surprised by his failed attack. "I thought as much. That's why I use my Second Standby Phase to put a card face down and end my turn. Your move Yu." Kou grinned as a second monster card appeared on the field, face down, obscuring any information that could have otherwise been gleaned from it.

Yu LP 1900 4 in hand. 1 monster face up, 1 magic card face down

Kou LP 1800. 3 in hand. (I think lol.) 1 monster face up, 1 face down

Yu nodded, drew, and looked at his cards once more for a moment before coming up with a plan. He needed to finish this, before Kou had a chance to put whatever plan he had into action. He had a feeling Ichigo was the key, but with a face down monster, he didn't know if an attack was safe. He had to be careful, or things could go downhill fast. He had no good cards in his hand, at least, nothing he could use right then, so he did the only thing he could do. "I summon a monster face down, and that's it." Yu said at last before doing just that.

Yu LP 1900 4 in hand. 1 monster face up, 1 face down, 1 magic card face down

Kou LP 1800 3 in hand. 1 monster face up, 1 face down

"Guess I couldn't tempt you into an attack, that's fine. I'll get ya next time." He grinned before pulling another card. "Oh yeah, here's something I was waiting for, or rather, someone! Uryu Ishida, the Last Quincy!" With a flourish, Kou slapped down another monster which quickly formed a blue haired youth with glasses, and a stern look on his face. **Uryu Ishida, 1400 ATK / 700 DEF**

He was dressed in a mostly white outfit from head to toe, with a celtic cross sewn into the back and a belt at his waist. His power became quickly apparent when a blue energy bow appeared in his white gloved hands, which he held at his side. "Uryu gets a nice little effect upon being summoned to the field. He can take a shot at your deck directly if I pay five hundred life points. Say goodbye to your top five cards!" Kou's grin seemed to widen as the Quincy drew back the string on his energy bow and let fly a similarly energy crafted arrow. The next instant, the arrow pierced the top of Yu's deck, blowing away the targeted cards, pinning them to the wall of the field.

Yu LP 1900

Kou LP 1300

"As always, nice shot Uryu! Follow that up with an attack against Kintoki!" Once again, Uryu pulled back on his bow, materialized an arrow, and let it fly. Teddie's Persona was annihilated a moment later.

**Uryu Ishida 1400 ATK / 700 DEF vs Kintoki Douji 1000 ATK / 1000 DEF**

Yu LP 1500

Kou LP 1300

"Hey, that's just mean! Destroying a defenseless _bearsona_! POACHER!" Teddie yelled, his blue eyes wide in indignant rage at having his Persona blasted into pixelated particles.

"Watch it bear! You about knocked me from my damn seat!' Yosuke yelped back at the overly exuberant former Shadow as he settled himself on his chair again before a thoughtful expression formed on his face. "Still, this is a tight match. Both Yu and Kou are almost evenly matched."

"Indeed, but I have a feeling this duel's about to go in Yu's favor." Naoto replied calmly, her eyes riveted to the scene unfolding before them.

Ryo remained silent, but he agreed with the 'Detective Prince'. Despite his limited knowledge of the game, his gut told him that this duel could go either way, but his heart told him that Yu would come out ahead. He didn't know the meaning of defeat. Everything he did, he put everything he had into it, and this was no different.

The five cards disappeared, only to reappear in the Graveyard pile, much to Yu's astonishment. And despite the loss to his own life points, Kou had managed to wipe out Kintoki Douji without a fight. Yu recovered quickly though, and nodded his head at the unexpected turn. He wasn't done yet. Besides, thanks to Kou blasting the top five cards of his deck, he had made a fatal mistake. "Kou, you should have held back that last shot, and now, you're going to find out why. Let's go! I use a special effect. Be reborn! Beelzebub!" **The Moon, Beelzebub 2500 ATK / 1600 DEF** After sending a card from his hand to the Graveyard, Yu was able to summon the Devil Persona flying bug from Hell itself. The monstrous insect reared its head from its blue summoning circle before coming to a stop on his side of the field. "This duel is over! Take down his archer! Agidyne!"

Beelzebub's giant eyes flashed menacingly before he raised his bone scepter, aiming the grissly weapon at the archer. A moment later, a firestorm erupted beneath the blue haired youth, erasing him from existence. "The Last Quincy is gone!" Yu roared over the explosion that had followed from the Hell fly's withering assault.

**Beelzebub 2500 ATK / 1600 DEF vs Uryu Ishida 1400 ATK / 700 DEF**

Yu LP 1500

Kou LP 200

"Sorry Yu, but we're just gettin' started buddy!" Kou shot back, grinning from ear to ear despite the overwhelming power Beelzebub possessed, and the heavy loss to his life points. "And with this card, I have the means to end this duel! Let's give my boy a power up! Bankai!" Slapping down a spell card, Kou's eyes lit up with unbridled determination and courage about the same time Ichigo's powerful presence multiplied, erupting from the black robed youth in overpowering waves. Holding his sword before him, Ichigo let out a primal like roar as his clothes started to give way under the increase in his power before a dust storm was kicked up around him, shrouding him from sight.

"What is that?! Its power is enormous!" Rise shouted into the microphone, having forgotten that she was supposed to be in the middle of her announcing job. "Guys, whatever's happening, it's gonna be big!"

"This is just like the Neo Featherman bot all over again!" Teddie shouted in fearful agreement. "This is _beary _bad guys!"

"It gets worse! With Ichigo in his Bankai form, this duel just took on a whole new twist! Reveal yourself big guy!" Kou waved his hand, and as he did, the dust cloud that had covered his side of the field disappeared as a blast of air emanated from the center of the storm, clearing the space at the same time. While Ichigo himself hadn't changed, everything else had. His clothes remained black, but the inside of his robes had become crimson red, a long, ragged cape fluttering behind him. The sword had also changed, becoming a slender, black katana, with a handguard and a chain hanging from the hilt. His robes had also changed, becoming skin tight and it was tied together by a series of black straps across his otherwise bare chest. **Ichigo Kurosaki, Bankai Form. 2900 ATK / 2500 DEF**

"Ichigo gains a new power while in his Bankai form. If he takes down a defense monster, you suffer the difference between his attack and your defense values buddy. Say goodbye to that face down of yours! Go! Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo flashed, literally flashed out of existence, before reappearing a dozen times over all over the field. Each time Yu blinked, the Soul Reaper had already moved somewhere else, leaving half a dozen after images in his wake before finally appearing above his face down card. With a single downward swing, an immense wave of black energy slammed down onto Himiko, severing the Persona in two before she detonated like a bomb under the sheer power that had hit her.

**Ichigo 2900 AK / 2500 vs Himiko 0 ATK / 2500 DEF**

Yu 1100 LP

Kou 200 LP

Yu had to shield his face from the overpowering assault, amazed by what had just hit his monster. He knew what Nanako felt, having to stare down such a powerful enemy in the form of Yuuta's robotic warrior. It was fear, fear of losing, fear of letting everyone down, and he was uncertain if he could get around this. But one look at his friends and family, and Yu's determination returned as he remembered the first casualty of this duel, and the power Ikusa still possessed despite the demon being trapped in the Graveyard. Drawing a card, Yu nodded his head before looking deep into Kou's face. "Kou, this duel has been a challenge from the start, and I've seen how far you've come. I still want that story after this is over, but I can't lose here, there's too much at stake for me to allow that to happen. So, I need to end this here, and now."

"Then hit me with your best shot Yu!" Kou shouted back and pumped his fist into the air.

Yu smiled, nodded his head, and proceeded to do just that. "First, I activate an effect by banishing a card from the Graveyard. Yomotsu Ikusa!" A spectral image of the demon he had played at the beginning of the game appeared before shattering once again, never to be seen again, but that was only the start of Kou's trouble. "By doing that, your warrior will fall, and fall hard." Yu's declaration was confirmed as dozens of clawed, pale skinned arms shot out of the ground around the incredibly fast Soul Reaper, pulling him to his hands and knees before one wrapped around his throat, slowly squeezing the life out of him. "You lose a thousand attack and defense points, leaving the way clear for Beelzebub to finish what Ikusa started! Go, Agidyne!"

**Beelzebub 2500 ATK / 1600 DEF vs Ichigo 1900 ATK / 1500 DEF**

"Damn! This is gonna hurt isn't it?" Kou asked right before Beelzebub unleashed a wave of fire that consumed everything in front of the Hell bug. His question was answered as that same fire flash fried his side of the field, forcing the former basketball star to shield his face. When the smoke cleared, his life points had hit rock bottom, ending the duel in Yu's favor. "Man, guess I'm back to polishin' those balls huh?" Despite the loss, Kou was still grinning as they met in the center of the arena after the platforms had lowered them down. "Nice duel man. You went hardcore at the end there."

Yu grasped Kou's hand and nodded his head in agreement. "You did pretty well yourself Kou. You've come a long way since our school days."

"Yeah!" It was then that Kou noticed they had company, and the exuberant look on his face told Yu who it was long before he turned to see Daisuke had joined their sides. "Daisuke? You're here!"

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world." The soccer star replied as he and Kou slapped their hands together before pulling each other into a tight hug. Yu knew they were old friends, so he left their side to allow them time to catch up.

Besides, he had other things on his mind. Nanako's duel against Sam Tywell was coming up, and he wasn't going to let her face him alone, especially since he had found a way to use the power of the Midnight Channel in their world. They needed to stop him, one way, or the other. And from the look on Nanako's face, she knew it almost as well as he did.

_**End Notes;**_ _That was intense. I know, I ripped off Bleach, but it was the only thing I could think of at the moment lol. Still, I think it worked out pretty well, wouldn't you guys say? At any rate, I hope this chapter was well worth the wait. Hopefully my next update won't be so long in the making. Fave, follow, review, or PM me as ya guys like. Until next time folks!_


	7. Duel at Midnight, IR Part 4

**Opening Notes;** _Something I forgot to mention before, that Avenger Knight mention I made last chapter? I absolutely hated that damn thing lol. It kicked my ass when I first ran into it during my first foray into the Persona world, and let's not even get started on Yukiko's Shadow. It was sheer luck when I finally got out of that castle. Victory was all the sweeter though, as you can imagine, but my trouble only began, as I found out later. Turned out, I sucked at the time management side of Persona 4, trying to navigate high school and Yu's social links lol. Even so, like any good gamer, I eventually beat Persona 4, and that was a happy day for me lol._

_That aside, this is the semi-final match, and things are going to become far more interesting if I play my cards right. Let's duel!_

_Possible, slight trigger warning in this chapter. Just warning you guys ahead of time. I can't say exactly what it is without spoiling it though, since it's important given the circumstances that will unfold themselves here. Still, thought I'd at least warn you guys before you stumbled across it and complain later lol. Seriously though, you've been warned._

"Alright duel fans, you all know what's next. The Semi-Finals have started, and the first round goes to Nanako Dojima, who won her last round with a spectacular combo of Archlord Kristya, the Silver Bow and Arrow, and Sanctuary in the Sky against Yuuta and his unstoppable Neo Featherman. What new power play will we see today against the Shadow Duelist, Sam Tywell? Stay tuned duel fans!" Rise put down the mic and leveled her gaze on the field as the two duelists took their respective positions at either end of the arena. She didn't like this, pitting Nanako against a confirmed Shadow wielder, duelist or not, but Rise knew Nanako wasn't about to back down. And while Yu didn't like it either, he had made a valid argument for this fight to continue. Nanako knew what she was getting into, having seen the other world herself when Namatame kidnapped her, but that didn't stop the former pop idol from worrying. If she lost, chances were good the sweet ten year old girl would be lost forever if Yu didn't beat Sam's ass himself. Rise didn't even want to consider what might happen if Sam beat him as well, walking away with more than another tournament win under his belt.

There was nothing she could do about it now anyway. They were already in position, and Rise and the others were busy handling the crowd if any Shadows decided to pop up around the arena rather than within its confines. They had no idea what Sam was truly capable of if pushed into a corner, so all she and the others could do was protect the innocent bystanders if the worst should happen and he revealed more than a few Shadows in his deck. Even if she couldn't use Kanzeon without being in the Midnight Channel, Rise could still see the beautiful Persona as the spectral woman appeared on her right side in the announcer's booth. _She is safe, Mistress. Nanako will not fall this day._

_I hope so Kanzeon._ Rise thought back, taking strength from her 'other half', her soul given form. She really hoped this turned out well, because the consequences were too terrifying to consider otherwise.

Yu meanwhile silently watched the two duelists prepare themselves for one of the final matches of the day. Nanako was once again standing on her side of the field, her eyes closed, and her face set in a visage he had started to recognize as silent determination. While he doubted that she truly understood the enormous danger she had willingly placed herself in, he couldn't deny the fact that she looked ready to take on anything Sam threw her way. Besides, something in his own heart told him that even if Sam went all out, Nanako would weather the storm. Part of it was his own belief in her abilities as a capable duelist, but his mind flashed back to the spectral image he had seen hovering over the young girl. It had looked vaguely familiar, but he hadn't had enough time to determine anything about it other than it was there before it had disappeared.

_It begins._ Looking over his own shoulder, Yu met Izanagi-No-Okami's four red eyed gaze with a silent nod of his head. _Nanako is far stronger than you know._ He wasn't about to argue with the 'God' over his shoulder, but Izanagi's words left Yu wondering if there was more to the Persona's comment than he let on before his Persona disappeared. Whatever the case, this was it.

Nanako looked to her right and saw, much to her hidden relief, that her friends and family were still there. She understood better than Rise or Yu guessed what she had signed up for, but she wasn't afraid. Everyone was here, cheering her on, and keeping everyone safe was what her Big Brother did best. Besides, she knew she'd be fine. How she knew that, Nanako couldn't say, only that staring up into Sam's face as she was now, across the field as he was, held no fear for her despite what he had done to his last opponent. She should have been terrified to face someone like him, but she had stared into evil before, and Sam held no power over her now.

Sam merely smirked, straightened his tie, and ran his thumb over the white rose he kept in his vest pocket. "Guess they ran out of real duelists, now they send me kids barely in grade school. Fine, as a descendent and one of the last survivors of the White Rose Duelists, you won't walk out of this arena. Prepare yourself for the end, little girl."

**(For added effect, play Persona 4; I'll Face Myself. Regular or extended works fine.)**

"You're the only one who will lose today." Nanako shot back as she drew her first five cards before drawing a sixth. She looked at her hand for several long seconds before finally putting down a trap card, Waboku, and a monster card. "There." _Marshmallon, I know you'll protect me._ She looked up to Sam, and nodded her head to show she was done this turn.

Nanako 2000 LP. 4 cards in hand, 1 monster face down, one magic card face down

"Is that all the baby duelist can manage? Fine, I'll make this quick." Sam chuckled darkly before putting down a monster of his own before his lips pulled up into a malicious grin. "I saw how you defeated that brat in your last duel, so I'm willing to bet that card you have face down is that annoying marshmallow, which means I won't be attacking it if I don't want to lose an arm. What I will be doing is making you regret stepping into my arena, girl. Behold! The Field Spell, Midnight Hour! With this card, the game becomes far more than a collection of holographic representations!" Slapping the Field Spell card down, Sam cackled as a dense white fog started to rise from his side of the field before it quickly swept over the entire stadium. "My Shadows are empowered by the fog, making their attacks _very _real, and the effects on you will be the same as they were on the last pathetic duelist! As I told you before, girl, you won't be walking out of here today!"

Holding her arm over her mouth, Nanako coughed as the draining fog swept over her, but she stood her ground before slowly lowering her hand. Besides tasting funny, it didn't have any effect on her, not like last time. She looked around after realizing this, but took a sharp intake of breath when her mind caught up with what her eyes were telling her. Other than Big Bro and their friends, no one else was moving in the slightest. It was as if the entire world had been frozen. "What did you do?!" Nanako shouted, her eyes having fallen on her father's face, which was also frozen, the color leached out of him as well as everyone around him that didn't number those that had saved her two years ago.

Sam was all too happy to gloat about the power he had unleashed upon them all. "It's rather quite simple, but I'll try and use small words so you can understand. It's a combination of another realm, much like the Midnight Channel, and the Dark Hour an annoying bunch of brats that called themselves SEES investigated a few years back. The Midnight Hour freezes the world around us, sealing us within a pocket dimension until the duel is over. Here, the rules of the game change, as you're about to find out. Make your move girl, and make it count."

Nanako 2000 LP. 4 cards in hand, 1 monster face down, one magic card face down

Sam 2000 LP. 4 cards in hand, 1 monster face down, one magic card face down

"I'm not a baby anymore." Nanako muttered, her small brown eyes narrowing in anger at what Sam had done to everyone else in the crowd. "I set another card face down, and then I summon Dancing Fairy, in attack mode!" **Dancing Fairy 1700 ATK / 1000 DEF**. Another card appeared beside her first one, and then, her summoned monster appeared on the field. A pink flower sprouted on her side of the field, which quickly unfolded its petals, revealing three small fairies with wings of translucent gossamer rapidly flapping behind them. All three fairies appeared to be just as young, if not younger, than Nanako herself, but like most Fairy type monsters, underneath the cute veneer, they contained great power. "Go, attack his face down monster, Fairy Wind Trinity!"

"FOOL! You attacked the wrong monster! Arise, Laughing Table!" Sam gleefully cried out as he flipped over the targeted monster, revealing the effect his Shadow had as it materialized on the field. "It can't be destroyed in battle, so you just wasted your attack girl!" **Laughing Table ATK 0 / DEF 0** A simple, unadorned wooden table appeared on Sam's side of the field. Several items, a spoon, a pan, a pot, and a candle stick holder, floated around the top of the table, guided by an invisible hand, while the table itself was covered by a white cloth with a masked face hanging over the edge facing Nanako.

Dancing Fairy, 1700 ATK / 1000 DEF vs Laughing Table 0 ATK / 0 DEF

"Check again Sam!" Nanako shouted back, and couldn't help her own grin of satisfaction as Sam's Laughing Table exploded in a shower of wood splinters when her monster's wind based attack slammed into the Shadow. "You might not lose any life points, but your monster is still destroyed!"

"Perhaps, but your Dancing Fairy loses her effect." Sam countered, seemingly unfazed by the loss of his defensive creature. "And it gets worse! Go my Shadows! Consume the crowd!' It was then that Nanako noticed about the same time her friends did that dozens of black, oily portals started to appear all over the stadium. Worse yet, Shadows of various shapes and sizes started to pour out of the holes in reality, allowing the creatures to fly towards her Big Bro and those that stood beside him.

Nanako 2000 LP. 1 face up monster, 1 face down monster, 2 face down magic cards

Sam 2000 LP. 1 face down magic card

They were ready however, much to Sam's shock, despite having known they had survived countless battles beforehand.

"PERSONA!" They shouted as one, before they unleashed an array of devastating attacks against the horde that had descended upon them. Bursts of fire, ice shards, windstorms, lightning, light and darkness, and more tore through the monsters, clearing the air almost as quickly as they appeared.

"We got this Nanako! Finish that bastard off quickly!" Yu shouted before turning his gray eyes upon another Table, before holding his hand out before him. "Izanagi-No-Okami!" With that simple declaration, his 'soul', his Persona formed, and raised the double bladed naginata like weapon before its chest before dashing by the simple Shadow. It shattered, leaving nothing behind as Yu's Persona sought out more targets. He found them moments later, and once again, raised his hand and pointed at the group before a furious burst of blue lightning rained down upon them, leaving nothing but ashes behind from the sheer force of the attack.

"Show that freak who's boss Nana-chan!" Yosuke said before leveling an ear to ear grin at another handful of Shadows before him. "Let's do this, Susano-O!" Throwing the giant saw blade his pale green and orange clad Persona held around its waist forward, the Magician generated a massive cutting windstorm against the gathered horde, cutting down anything stupid enough to get in its way.

"We're right here with ya kiddo." Labrys called out, having since lost her illusionary disguise now that battle had been joined. Pulling a collapsible, giant battle ax from a hidden sheath, the Anti-Shadow Suppression weapon charged into the fray, her own powerful Persona hot on her heels. She was a blur as she brought her massive axe to bear against one opponent after another.

Nanako had long since gotten the point, and turned her gaze back to the other side of the arena, where Sam was staring aghast at the power her friends were unleashing upon his creatures. "You picked the wrong people to attack Sam Tywell!" She cried out, gaining Sam's undivided attention as she pointed an accusatory finger in his direction.

He grunted in annoyance, but regained his calm as he prepared to make his move. "On the contrary girl, this is exactly what I was asked to do, by someone a lot more formidable than your pathetic friends. But you won't be around long enough to see what happens next." Sam stated before he drew a card and prepared for his next assault. "And this will mark the beginning of the end for you girl. I special summon a monster. Claim your next victim! Avenge your brethren, Avenger Knight!" **Avenger Knight 1700 ATK / 1000 DEF** Once more, the fiendish warrior and its armored horse appeared on the field, towering over the young girl and her Dancing Fairy. "Destroy that pesky Marshmallon! Skewer!" The horse reared up on its hind legs before its masked rider charged across the field, its lances poised to carry out its master's command.

Avenger Knight 1700 ATK / 1000 DEF vs Marshmallon 300 ATK / 500 DEF

"Not this time!" Nanako shouted back before flipping over her trap card. Three women in pale blue robes appeared in front of her face down monster, defending Marshmallon from the Avenger Knight's no doubt powerful effect. The only reason Sam would target him is if he had a way to destroy the monster, and that she couldn't allow as the Avenger Knight was repelled and forced back to his side of the field.

"Tsk, not bad brat, but you can't hide behind that trick twice." Sam growled before finishing his move by summoning a second monster. With his battle step over, he couldn't attack again, but the same couldn't be said for later. "Monopolizing Cupid, in attack mode." Like most of Sam's monsters, the Cupid he had just summoned was a corrupted version of Nanako's Fairy Archer. The only thing it had in common was its small size and the fact it had wings, otherwise, it was about as ugly as the rest of the Shadows he had so far called forth. **Monopolizing Cupid 1500 ATK / 800 DEF**

Nanako 2000 LP. 1 face up monster, 1 face down monster, 1 face down magic card

Sam 2000 LP. 2 face up monster, 1 face down magic card

Just as Nanako started to draw again, something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. There, standing next to her, was a Shadow, hovering at eye level. She froze, the first shred of fear finally overcoming her. The monster was shaped like a ball, covered in black stripes over pink skin, wearing a red mask over its face. Just as the floating monster, with its long, drool covered tongue opened its mouth wide to take a bite out of her, a single gunshot rang out across the stadium, popping the Shadow into a harmless cloud of black smoke. Once the smoke cleared, Nanako gasped in delight to see Naoto, her revolver held aloft, its barrel smoking. "Finish the fight Nanako-chan. We are right here with you."

Before she could shout out towards one of her dear friends however, a new voice caught her attention. "_**But will they always be there for you?**_" Once more, Nanako froze like a deer in headlights when she turned her head back to the front, only to stumble back in shock when she was met with a sight that she wasn't prepared for. Falling on her butt on the edge of the platform that was still several feet above the ground, Nanako's brown eyes were riveted to the near perfect doppelganger….of herself. The only difference was the glowing yellow eyes it possessed, which were staring right at her. "_**They will leave you, you know that. Even Daddy will leave you one day. He can't protect you forever. None of them can. Everyone….will leave you….just like mommy.**_"

"Guys! Sensei! There's a Shadow by Nanako-chan! Her suppressed emotions are on display!" Teddie yelped, before giving a startled cry when another orb like Shadow almost took his head off as it flew by. A timely fall backward saved him, allowing him time to summon his own considerable power. "Grrrr! Take that, and this!" Teddie growled out before freezing the offending creature in its tracks, as well as several others that had gathered around it. All of them fell to the floor, shattering into thousands of pieces.

"No...this is all wrong! Nanako-chan!" Yu called out, but from the look on her face, she was too focused on her 'Other Self' to notice anything around her. The fact they were fighting Shadows outside of the Midnight Channel was bad enough, but now his cousin was staring into the eyes of her darker self? The last time she had been in the other world, she hadn't had to confront her suppressed emotions, most likely because she had been held hostage by Namatame, and thus had been too focused on that to allow her innermost thoughts a chance to escape. Even so, what was happening now shouldn't have been possible, yet the proof was there for him to see, and it seemed she was about to be put through emotional Hell if he didn't do something soon. But Sam's attack on the stadium made it impossible to get close. Like they were purposely…. _Like they were purposely keeping them away from her!_ Yu gasped at the realization, and had to jump backward gracefully as a sword wielding creature tried to cut him in two. "GET OUTTA MY WAY!" Yu roared before his Persona cut the monster down, only for it to be replaced by three more. "Damn it!"

"They're certainly persistent, the bastards!" Kanji growled, having since picked up a chair, which he then proceeded to use as a makeshift weapon against anything that his Persona, the robotic, flame covered Emperor, Rukoten Maoh, didn't smash apart on his own. "You want a piece of us, well come on!" Kanji roared before throwing his chair at one Shadow, shattering it. He followed that by jumping into the air, catching his chosen weapon before he brought it down hard on a second. "I can do this all day!"

The young girl on the platform was oblivious to all of this. "You're wrong….you're just trying to confuse me." Nanako stuttered, her confidence gone at this unexpected turn. She knew what this was, having been told about it by Yu and the others during the days before the tournament after she told them she had wanted to know everything. But knowing and experiencing it for herself were very different things. Mustering what courage she had left, Nanako forced herself to stare down her Shadow. "They will never leave me. They won't abandon me."

"_**They will and you know it, deep down inside. If they don't leave you willingly, they'll either move away because they have to, or they'll go away like mommy did. They'll die….leaving you alone in this world.**_" Her Shadow stated, and took a step closer, forcing Nanako back a step.

"No...no I won't listen! You don't know that!" Nanako shook her head rapidly from side to side, her pigtails flying.

"Nana-chan! We would never leave you! We would never abandon you!" Yukiko cried out before narrowing her eyes as several more Shadows rose up to block her path. "Stand aside!" The white garbed Priestess, Amaterasu, appeared behind the young woman, and the next moment, another firestorm erupted before her.

"She's right Nanako-chan! We've come too far to just up and disappear on ya!" Chie shouted out, her right foot leading as she kicked aside one monster before slamming her bare fist into a second. Suzuka Gongen was right behind her, her double naginata spinning gracefully around her as the Chariot Persona kept pace with her host.

"_**I know what you fear….what you're too afraid to admit aloud. You miss mommy, and you're terrified of being alone like that again. Of being left in the rain, standing on the side of the road the day your mommy was ran down.**_"

"Stop it!" Nanako cried out, her hands over her ears as she tried to block out what her 'Other Self' was saying.

"_**Why don't you make it easy on yourself and go to her now? Avoid the pain altogether? All you have to do is jump….and know nothing more.**_" Her Shadow looked to the edge they were standing on, and even held out a hand to Nanako. "_**You wouldn't have to be alone anymore. Your mommy's waiting, all you have to do is take one little step. I know… I know it all….because I'm you.**_"

"Nanako!' Rise yelled into the microphone, an impenetrable force field having sprung up around her, courtesy of Kanzeon, which several more monsters were currently throwing themselves against to no avail. The pop idol didn't hesitate as Nanako jerked her head towards the booth, if only for an instant. It was enough for her as Rise continued. "We're doing everything we can to make sure you aren't left alone again! I promise, we'll never leave you! We'll always find a way!"

**(Play Persona 4; I'll Face Myself, 2nd Version.)**

_They'll always….find a way._ Rise's words echoed in her ears, and Nanako slowly started to realize how stupid she had been. Of course they would never abandon her, never leave her side. They had grown too close for that to happen. Looking at the offered limb, Nanako turned to regard her Shadow, before forcing herself to stand. She shook her head slowly, and ignored the tears that were running down her face as she met her Shadow's glowing eyes. "No….I'd rather live….I'd rather risk the pain of being alone than leaving my Big Bro, my daddy, and everyone who loves me behind like that. I won't take the easy way out." She looked down at her feet, but her voice slowly started to gain strength as the words poured from the depths of her soul. "I _am _afraid of being alone again, of losing everyone I care about, but I have so many friends now, so many people who care about me, and I love them all. Daddy, Big Bro, Big Sis, Rise, Chie, Teddie, Yosuke, Kanji, Yuuta, Daisuke, Kou, and so many more! They might move away, they might be forced to leave….like mommy, but as long as I don't forget them, they will always be a part of me." Snapping her head up, Nanako met her Shadow's gaze again, her brown eyes alight with newfound strength. "I know what you are….and you're me."

Her 'Other Self' nodded her head as a single tear rolled down her face before disappearing in a flash of light, which quickly enveloped the real Nanako Dojima. Power flooded her small body, drawing the attention of Shadow and Persona user alike as it radiated outward, like a beacon in the darkness. The Shadows forgot all about the rest of the crowd as they turned towards the dueling arena and started to converge on the little girl, but they were far too late because just as they reached her, they were repelled by a wave of light.

"Whoa…." Yosuke stuttered, blinded by the light Nanako was giving off. "She's...she's awakening!"

"She earned her Persona without denying her true feelings! This is beary amazing!" Teddie exclaimed, his blue eyes as wide as saucers at the realization.

"She's certainly an amazing kid, eh Senpai?" Kanji asked Yu, a giant grin on his face, unable to tear his gaze away from the power Nanako was in the process of unleashing.

"Nanako….whatever happens from here, you will never be alone again." Yu promised, having missed Kanji's comment entirely. His gray eyes were riveted to the scene playing out before them all.

_I am thou, thou art I._

"Wha….what's...going on?" Nanako asked as she put a hand to her forehead, a strange, overpowering sensation emanating from the back of her skull.

_The time has come. Open thy eyes, and call forth what is within._

Slowly lowering her hand, it was then that Nanako's brown eyes fell on a card that hadn't been there before. It was the exact same size as one of her Duel Monster cards, yet it wasn't black and brown. This one was blue and white, with a masked face staring back at her. Flipping it over revealed a blank space, but it revealed itself, took the form of a shadowy figure near the edge of a cliff. A number appeared at the bottom of the card, along with a single word.

**O. Fool**

The light disappeared, revealing Nanako, unharmed and standing tall despite the physical toll awakening a Persona normally took on the host. A word came unbidden to the girl's lips, and she looked towards the nearest batch of Shadows that slowly began to approach when nothing at first happened after the initial light wave that had pushed them away. "Per...so...na!' The light returned, emanating from the card in her hand before it quickly overwhelmed her. Diving deep into her being, it manifested, took on a shape that resonated with her very being. When the light disappeared again, her Persona hovered over her shoulders. It was an angelic warrior, a jewel encrusted sword and shield held before her, beckoning anyone who'd dare approach to try their luck again as the few remaining Shadows visibly quivered in fear at the unexpected arrival of a new foe.

Nanako was too stunned to look away to notice her new Persona doing anything of the sort, her brown eyes having found the woman's face. She bore a striking resemblance to her mother, Chisato. The brown hair, the matching brown eyes, and while the angelic woman's face was locked in anger at the monsters trying to harm her, the resemblance was otherwise uncanny as an older version of her own soft features. _No...it's not mommy's face….it's my own!_ She squeaked when the realization struck her. Five years down the line perhaps, and the resemblance would be like looking into a mirror. "This is...Big Brother's power?"

_I am yours, and yours alone little one. I am Okaasan. I am your sword and your shield in the Journey you have only just begun._ Nanako could only stare, amazement etched on her face as she realized that she had the same power her Big Bro had. Her guardian angel smiled down at her, before turning her brown eyes on the few Shadows that were left. _Begone from this world!_ Light enveloped the few that remained, encircling them with spiritually charmed pieces of paper that dissolved them completely seconds later.

"Okaasan….thank you." Yu whispered, but to his amazement, the angel Persona born of Nanako's soul nodded her head before disappearing within his 'Little Sister'. He started towards the platform when Nanako wobbled when her power vanished, but she managed to catch herself against the side of the platform.

"I'm...alright now." She stated, feeling lighter than she could remember feeling before as a weak smile formed on her face before she turned to her deck. It had since changed, much like Yu's had at the start of this, but that was a distant concern for her. Because it was then that she saw Sam had visibly paled, and she didn't need her Big Brother to tell her why. He hadn't expected her to survive, he hadn't expected her to face herself, and he most likely hadn't expected her to so easily come to terms with her deepest fears. But she hadn't, not on her own, and looking up at the booth now, Nanako opened her hand and summoned Okaasan again. The angel nodded her head before casting her spell again, clearing the booth of everything that had been trying to bypass Rise's shield.

Rise had to shield her eyes for a moment when the light washed over the Shadows, destroying them all with little effort. She had seen Hamoan before, but she had never expected to see it from Nanako, or her Persona for that matter. The fact she even had one was astonishing enough, but Rise found that she didn't mind in the slightest. The only thing that mattered now was that they finished this, and freed everyone from Sam's spell. Rise beamed down at the girl and flashed her a thumb's up for her help.

Nanako 2000 LP. 1 face up monster, 1 face down monster, 1 face down magic card

Sam 2000 LP. 2 face up monster, 1 face down magic card

Nanako smiled back before finally turning to Sam. "You're going to pay for what you've done here Sam. You won't hurt anyone ever again!" She didn't wait for a reply as she flipped over her face down card. "Change of Heart!" A young woman appeared on the field, half of her body matched that of a white winged angel, while the other half was that of a black winged devil. Between her cupped hands was a similarly colored heart. "With this card, I can take control of a monster for one turn! And I choose your Avenger Knight!"

"No!" Sam roared, but the power of her Spell Card had already taken root as the Knight tried to fight the magic, only to yield to it moments later as it moved to Nanako's side of the field.

"And I summon a monster! Go, Sky Absorbing Archangel!" Flipping the card over, Nanako watched as the normally rotund angelic monster, complete with halo over his shortly cropped brown hair, transformed before her eyes. His stomach flattened, he became taller, his wings lengthened, and white plates of metal covered him from the neck down while a winged helmet covered his face. His brown eyes were obscured by the new headgear, but through the slits in the helmet, two golden lights could be seen. **Justice, lvl 3, Sky Absorbing Archangel. 1600 ATK / 1000 DEF**

"Whoa! Did she just transform that thing into a Persona?!" Yosuke asked, having found his voice first at the astonishing transformation Nanako's monster had gone under.

"Our power has changed to adapt to this new threat. It makes sense then, seeing the new monster on her field." Yu replied calmly, his gray eyes alight in wonder at how strong Nanako appeared then. She looked just like he had when he had first summoned Izanagi, full of confidence and determination. He knew this battle was as good as done.

"I use Avenger Knight to attack my face down Enchanted Marshmallon!" Nanako had since declared, her focus solely on finishing this duel. The Knight obliged her, before charging down the field. "And because I haven't activated his effect, he won't be destroying my new and improved monster!" To add credence to that, her hidden defense creature re**vealed itself. **Like the formerly known Absorbing Kid from the Sky, Marshmallon had also changed. **Hierophant, Lvl 3, Enchanted Marshmallon 300 ATK / 500 DEF**

Nothing visibly changed about the amorphous ball, save for the fact that it now generated its own light source. A bright, golden soothing light radiated from the otherwise pink creature, which was currently being skewered by the Avenger Knight. Like its former self, the Marshmallon warped around the lance, and quickly reformed itself, actually regenerating the few pieces that had broken off from the horse riding Knight. "And that's not all! I activate Enchanted Marshmallon's new effect! You take a thousand points of damage, _and _your Knight loses 800 attack points!" Before the Knight could return to its master's side, Nanako's monster's inner light flared intensely, blinding them all save for the girl herself. "The light banishes the darkness, even your Avenger Knight has to yield to it!"

"No...my Knight! My life points! You little shit! You're-" And it was true as globs of shadow peeled away from the Knight, leaving smoking, smoldering patches across the horse it rode and the rider. By the time it returned to Sam's side of the field, it was a smoking wreck of its former self, entire plates of armor missing from both halves of the Shadow monster. **Sam LP 1000. Avenger Knight, 1000 ATK / 900 DEF**

"Shut up, stupid!" Nanako shouted back, far from done. "You're nothing but a stupid bully! And my turn isn't done yet! I now attack your weakened Avenger Knight with my Archangel! I also use his new effect! I get 300 attack points for each level of the monster I choose to attack!"

"But that means-" Sam started, even as Nanako's Archangel started to glow before he pulled a sword from his belt and aiming it at the black knight.

"This duel is _over_!" Nanako called out, her right hand open out towards the Shadow duelist. "Heavenly Slash!" **Sky Absorbing Archangel 2800 ATK / 1000 DEF vs Avenger Knight 1000 ATK / 900 DEF**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sam wailed as the winged warrior charged down his knight, his sword leaving an afterimage as it cut his Avenger Knight down to size. The resulting explosion was that of a bunch of smaller shadows being forced to disperse across a large area, leaving nothing behind when the smoke cleared. "I can't lose, I can't lose to you!" He roared, but he soon found he had his own problems when a black hand erupted from the platform. The clawed appendage wrapped around his leg, and by the time Sam started to try and break free, three more had appeared. "No….someone help me! They're gonna kill me!"

Yu was the first to react as he directed Izanagi-No-Okami towards the other side of the field, followed closely by Nanako's newly acquired Okaasan. But they didn't get there in time as Sam was pulled under, never to be seen again. "Damn…." Yu cursed, before turning his gaze to Nanako's platform. He gasped when he saw Nanako wobble and finally fall, her back to the duel field, beyond exhausted, but alive as the fog finally lifted. The color returned to the world, but he hardly noticed as Rise hesitantly declared a winner despite the mysterious disappearance of Sam Tywell and his Shadow deck. He and Ryotaro were the first at the platform when it lowered itself at the conclusion of the duel, only to find Nanako, a peaceful, tired smile on her face.

"Is she alright?" Ryo asked, having knelt down next to his daughter the moment he got close.

From his puzzled expression, Yu guessed that no one but him and his friends had seen the intense battle. That was probably just as well, trying to explain to the older Dojima that Nanako now possessed the same power would probably be too much for the detective at that moment. "Yeah….she's gonna be just fine." Yu assured him, making his Uncle wonder if there was far more to his nephew's words than he could possibly guess.

**End Notes;** _Let me start by saying that this chapter about made me cry just writing the damn thing. As for Okaasan, I actually found a picture that inspired her current appearance, which I'll try and post a link of here as well as give kudos to the artist that made her. In the meantime, if you're curious as to her name, Okaasan can be translated from Japanese, and it means Mother. Rather fitting, given the content of this chapter, wouldn't you folks say? At any rate, I hope you enjoy guys and gals. Adios!_

Deviantart in case you're curious, by kikicianjur

edli . deviantart # / art/angel-warrior-275874486?hf=1

You'll have to remove the spaces, sorry I don't know how to do this right lol.


	8. A Changing of the Guard

_**Opening Notes;**_ _Time to kick this story into overdrive! Lol sorry, I have the first five episodes of 5ds playing in the background, but as I promised before, this is where things are going to be kicked up a notch if I do this right. Enjoy folks!_

_Real quick, I want to give a shout out to a few of my more thoughtful reviewers. __**Ulrich362**__, __**Master of the Wild Card**__, and __**Hakuryukou79**__. Thanks guys and gals for the feedback, and let's not forget the awesome __**Minaly22**__. Without the cards she's created for this story, none of this would have been possible. Thanks again and as I said once before, if you're ever in the need for Yugioh card ideas, hit up __**Minaly22**__. Adios folks!_

_Also, Merry Christmas folks and have a safe but happy New Year!_

With Sam's assault on the stadium ended, and no one the wiser about it, that left Yu and his friends in a rather odd situation given the fact that the domed building itself was in ruins. Their use of their Personas had totally destroyed sections of the floor, the ceiling had a gaping hole in it, and more than a few empty chairs had been crushed. Luckily for them, no one knew they were the ones responsible, but the damage to the stadium was extensive enough that the last duel of the day was cancelled, with Yu being declared the winner by default since Nanako was still peacefully asleep in Ryotaro's arms. He couldn't have cared less about winning the tournament since Yu was just grateful everyone was alright. The trophy, the money, none of that mattered to him in comparison to his family, his friends.

As such, with Nanako tucked into the backseat of Ryo's van, Yu and his friends rode alongside the detective as he led the way back to the Dojima residence. Labrys had gone her own way, saying that Mitsuru needed her back at Tatsumi Port Island. With the slowly increasing Shadow activity, she wanted all hands on deck, and Labrys was one of their most formidable warriors. They had bidden the Anti-Shadow weapon a number of fond farewells before they left for home, a noticeable spring in their step despite the impending trouble waiting for them on the horizon. They had learned long ago that dreading the future didn't change it, that they needed to enjoy what time they had, while they prepared for whatever came their way. That, among other things, was what it meant to be a Persona user.

Coming to a stop in front of the small, two floor house, Yu looked towards the setting sun and nodded his head in silent acknowledgement of the fight yet to come. Looking at the back seat where Ryo was currently getting a sleeping Nanako out of the car, he had a feeling that when she woke up, the next step in her journey to becoming a full fledged member of the Investigation Team would truly begin. And he'd be there, every step of the way.

**(Play Persona 4, A Poem for Everyone's Soul.)**

_Velvet Room_

Blinking sleepily, Nanako yawned and stretched before slowly blinking her brown eyes. She froze when her vision cleared up, and she saw that she wasn't tucked in her bed. She wasn't even in her house she quickly realized, her eyes falling upon the blue covered interior of someone's car. The quiet noise of the engine told her that on its own, but looking out the windows to her left and right revealed a serene, flower covered plains area whipping by as the unusually long car made its way. To where, she didn't know, nor did she really care, Nanako found to her mild surprise. Wherever she was, however she had gotten in this vehicle, she had the distinct impression she was safe. That nothing bad was allowed to happen here.

"Greetings, and welcome to the Velvet Room, Nanako Dojima." Igor stated in his usual semi-creepy voice, earning a startled yelp from the young girl as her gaze fell on the black suited man at the other end of the limousine. Igor merely chuckled, waved a white gloved hand, and folded it back under his obscenely long nose. "Do not be alarmed. You are safely asleep in your bed. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. And I must say, out of all of our previous guests, you are by far the youngest. Still, it would seem that, like your cousin, Yu Narukami, you have quite the intriguing destiny. _Never _have there been two Fools in the same family before."

"You're Igor, aren't you? You helped my Big Bro two years ago." Nanako gasped, and relaxed when the older man nodded his head.

"I, and my assistant Margaret, merely gave him the tools to complete the task that had been set before him. The will to act was his alone, Ms. Dojima." Before she could speak, Igor held up a hand and only then, looked up from his folded hands, a strange little smile on his face. "Your friends all united under his banner, and together, they did the impossible many times over. In several years, you as well, will be asked to do the same thing young one."

"Because of the power….I got during my duel." She stated rather than asked, and was rewarded with an amused chuckle from the Velvet Room resident. "And I'm supposed to do the same thing?"

"Indeed. But do not worry Nanako. You still have many years before you will be required to stand on your own against another great threat to your world. Enjoy your youth while it lasts, and whenever you feel you cannot proceed, remember the bonds you have already forged with your 'Big Bro' and his good friends."

"And if I say no?" Nanako asked with a just noticeable grimace on her face. Even as the words left her mouth though, they sounded hollow to her small ears.

Igor chuckled again and leveled his intense gaze on her. She got the powerful impression that he was looking right through her, rather than at her. If she didn't know any better, Nanako was sure Igor was staring at Okaasan herself, as if her Persona were all the proof he needed about the girl herself. "You would not be the first to say such things, but they always come around. Destiny would not have chosen you, if you were one to turn your back to the suffering of others. Your heart demands that you do whatever you can, to ensure that others do not come to harm."

Nanako felt a small smile appear on her lips despite the fact he had read her like an open book. She nodded her head at last, much to Igor's amusement. He was right. She couldn't just stand by. Even two years ago, after she had started to come out of her shell, she had tried to help her new friends and family in her own small way whenever the chance came along. "I see my faith was well placed. Rest now, and when we meet again, you will be ready for whatever comes next. Good luck."

_Dojima Residence_

Nanako woke up on the couch. She yawned and saw that everyone was sitting or standing about the living room, talking quietly amongst themselves. It was only when she sat up that she realized that she had been laying her head against her dad's leg. "Well hey there kiddo. Glad to see you're awake." Ryo said, a small smile on his stubble covered face. "Just in time for dinner, go figure." He teased before ruffling her short head of hair.

"Congrats on beating that Sam guy's butt Nanako-chan!" Chie was the first to say once everyone realized she had finally woken up. "Those new cards of yours sure pack a punch!" She stilled a moment later though, remembering what it had taken for her to get them in the first place.

Nanako shook her head before she or anyone else could say anything. "It's okay. I know...I know what you're going to say, and I'm fine, I promise! I have all of you with me, and you'll always find a way back, no matter what happens!" The rest she left unsaid with her dad sitting right next to her, but the Investigation Team knew more than enough.

But Detective Dojima wasn't stupid. Stupid got you killed in his line of work, and he was too stubborn to let some things go, especially when his family was in the center of it. It came as little surprise to Yu then when he turned his gaze on him from across the living room. "Something happened at that stadium. When Sam Tywell played that...whatever it was, something happened didn't it? Something to do with that other world." To him, it was the only explanation for Nanako's heartfelt outburst. A heartfelt outburst that Ryotaro felt was incomplete. His detective's intuition was rarely wrong when it came to such things.

"Yeah, it did Uncle Dojima." Yu admitted after a tense silence fell over them all. "But it's not my story to tell this time. But I do promise you this, what happened in that stadium has given Nanako the same power we all possess, the power to protect everyone. I also know she'll do just fine." He replied with every bit of sincerity he could muster. His gray eyes said the same thing, earning him a small, grim nod from Ryo.

"Alright, but you two aren't off the hook." The detective said at last, a slightly amused gleam in his gray eyes even as a frown appeared on his lips. "I want an answer to what happened today, but we're all tired and excited, so let's just eat, get some rest, but tomorrow you're mine." He chuckled when his nephew just smirked and nodded his head.

"That's fine. We have nothing to hide." Yu reassured him just as Yukiko and Chie came out of the nearby kitchen, bearing that night's dinner. The smell was too good for Chie's usual attempt in the kitchen, which told him that her 'assistance' had been minimal at best. They did not need a repeat of Mystery Food X. The memory of the school camping trip two years back, and the girls' attempt at making food for the rest of the team still left him with cold shivers at the sheer disgusting taste he could even now recall with perfect clarity. Yosuke had fallen after one bite, and he hadn't fared any better. Even though they had improved since then, Yu still looked at anything Chie and Yukiko made together with dread.

So much so that he had missed the last few moments of conversation. "-and then you used that Enchanted Marshmallon to weaken Sam's Avenger Knight! How'd you even know the effect Nanako-chan?" Yosuke asked, excitement in his big brown eyes. "You never used it before."

"He's right. How _did _you know Nana-chan?" Yukiko asked, an equally curious expression on her face.

"I just...knew. I can't explain it, just that I knew every card in my new Persona deck as if I had used them my whole life." Nanako replied, just as confused by it as they were, but she shrugged it off and beamed at them. "But I was still able to win! We still protected everyone! That's all that matters."

"Indeed Nanako-chan." Naoto agreed from a distant corner of the living room. "Regardless of the means, you were ultimately the hero of the day. What puzzles me is Sam's disappearance after his life points were wiped out. Someone didn't want him to talk." While the last part had been her musing aloud, Naoto wasn't all that surprised when her friends started to chime in.

"Maybe it's a side effect of using that Midnight Hour card?" Rise said thoughtfully, "he was awfully chatty about it until Nanako turned the tables on him. When he lost, it activated its effect and….made him disappear to the other world."

"It would seem so. It's one of the few explanations that make sense." Ryo groaned and rubbed his hands over his eyes before slapping at his knees once. "Until you came to town Yu, things were so much more simpler." He sighed but smiled despite the headache he currently had from the talk of magic, monsters, and who knew what else, none of which he had even known existed until Yu Narukami had showed up at his door. Not even a week later, and the first body appeared, strung up on a TV antenna. Even so, Ryo was no fool, and eventually found out the truth, that without Yu and his new friends, things would have gone far beyond a few dead bodies with not even a hair out of place to say what had happened to them. "Still, why a card game?" He finally asked, addressing the room at large.

"Who knows. And does it matter? Some jerk is trying to mess with us again, and as far as I can tell, this is the same shit Adachi would pull." Kanji growled out, and slammed his fist into his open hand. "'Cept that bastard's still in lockup, which means he can't have done this."

"That didn't stop him from helping us take down Mikazuki." Naoto stated, but held up a hand before they could speak. "That however does not make him a suspect. He helped us, as you just said, and while he did commit the first of the murders before having Namatame act as his unwitting proxy, he has done more to assist us than hinder us in recent months. Besides, we can easily access the prison's security videos and see if anything strange has happened since his transfer." This she directed at Ryotaro. "Right Dojima-san?"

"Yeah, we could, or rather _I _could if I thought anything was amiss. I'm still a detective after all, even if my reputation was torn apart by his antics that occurred right under my damn nose."

"But since we're uncertain about his involvement at the moment, you'd rather not risk it in case we're wrong." Yosuke sighed heavily in response before the older Dojima could say a word. "Well, we caught the last guy, I'm sure we can do it again." He perked up, an all too familiar smirk back on his face.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but can we just eat and worry about it tomorrow? Besides, some of us _do _have to get up in the morning." Rise chimed in, a teasing gleam in her own gaze as she looked towards Yosuke and Teddie.

"Rise's right, let's eat." Yu stated, and no one hesitated to follow his lead.

It wasn't until everyone had left that Ryo stopped Yu in the kitchen that he knew the detective wasn't going to wait until morning, not if the determined set of his jaw was anything to go by. Yu only nodded when he saw that Nanako was nowhere in sight, having already headed upstairs, which meant Ryotaro was wise enough to corner him once everyone was gone. That promised interrogation was being sprung on him early. "You want to know what happened."

"Yeah, especially since it involves Nanako. You know as well as anyone she's all I have left in the world Yu. You too, since you saved this family in more ways than one." Ryo said and motioned for him to sit at the table before taking the chair across from him.

"I understand, trust me. And trust me when I say I don't like this any more than you do, but if she's awakened to...the same power we have, then she may not have much of a choice. Besides, you know her as well as I do Uncle. She won't be content to sit idly by, not if she can do _something_." It was here that Yu stopped and gave the detective the briefest of grins. "She got that from you."

"It must run in the family, that tendency to run _into _danger rather than away from it." Ryo cracked a smile at that before sombering seconds later. "Now will ya quit stalling and get to the part where you start making sense?"

"I planned on it. But before I do, I need you to do something Uncle. Let me get to the end before you ask any questions, no matter what I say from here."

"That bad?" Ryo asked as he leaned back, and wasn't as relieved by Yu's shake of his head as he thought he'd be. His gut said this was going to be a long night.

"No….but it isn't gonna be easy since this hits a little too close to home." Yu emphasized that ominous statement by looking to a nearby picture that was hanging on a wall. It showed a baby Nanako, a far happier Ryotaro, and his dead wife, Chisato.

Ryo got the hint and stiffened at the implication. "What does Chisato have to do with this?"

It was still a sensitive subject for the older Dojima, and under normal circumstances Yu wouldn't have brought it up. But this was as far from ordinary as you could possibly get. "I never...I never explained how we got this power in the first place, not in detail at least." While he had told his uncle the highlights, enough for him to put the pieces together, they had decided not to include the how because of the simple reason it was far too personal. Yu sighed, hating to go behind his friends' backs like this, but things had changed when Sam decided to drag his cousin, Ryo's daughter, into the fight. So Yu told him the rest, all of it, leaving nothing out, as well as Nanako's recent confrontation against her 'Other Self'. The last part of his story was the hardest for that simple reason alone, and Ryotaro was understandably moody by the time Yu finished.

"That bastard….purposely dragged my daughter into his sick game, just to get to you?!" Ryo growled, and Yu could only nod since that was what it seemed like to him given Sam's words to Nanako. He sighed and slammed a hand against the kitchen countertop hard enough to rattle a few plates, but before Yu could get close, Ryotaro spun around and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's alright. I might not like it, but it's alright because you and your friends were there to protect everyone, Nanako included. I just hate feeling…."

"Helpless?" Yu finished, and Ryo only sighed in agreement. "I'd feel the same way if I wasn't able to do something about it. Even though I've been in the center of it since the start, there's still a lot of things I don't understand. Why now, why here, if it matters. Whatever the reasons, so long as we have the ability to protect people, then I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure we're there to stand in the way."

"Do you have to include Nanako in this as well Yu?" Ryotaro at last asked, before looking towards the same picture on the wall.

Yu knew all too well why he'd ask that. Despite having grown apart from Nanako after Chisato's death, he still valued the girl far more than any treasure in the world. Yu had helped remind him what being a father was about. Ryo's constantly running off to work anytime they called, of putting off time to be with her because she reminded him far too much about his wife, had stopped. To say she was the only thing he had left to live for wouldn't have been a far stretch. Knowing all this, Yu chose his next words carefully. "Let me ask you a question then Uncle Dojima. Would you rather she become a strong, capable woman, able to stand on her own two feet? To be able to face the world in all of its beauty and horror with her head held high? Or do you want to coddle her, to stop her from growing into the strong woman we both know is in there?"

Ryotaro Dojima could only blink at Yu's words before he lowered his head and gave a long, tired, drawn out sigh. "Damn….have I said you're too smart for your own good lately? Don't answer that." He said just as Yu started to open his mouth. Ryo let his hands drop to his sides before casting his weary gaze to the ceiling. "There's no way to talk her out of this either, she's just like me, as you said. She got her stubborn streak from Chisato though."

"Two very good qualities." Yu replied, a light smile on his face.

"Matter of opinion in this case." The detective muttered darkly, but he sighed again and relaxed slightly. "It's a lot to take in...especially since you just told me her...what'd you call it, her 'Other Self', tried to get her to jump. I still don't like it Yu, but I'm starting to understand why you didn't say anything before. Let me sleep on it...maybe it'll make sense in the morning."

"Good night Uncle." Yu said, only to receive a half hearted wave from the detective. It was a lot to take in, so he didn't blame Ryotaro for his reaction. With that in mind, Yu turned in soon afterward, having taken the time to wash the dishes before going to bed himself. The world might be ending, but the house work still needed done. Besides, it gave his whirling mind time to slow down. But it seemed his night wasn't over when he laid down, only to wake up in the back of Igor's car.

_Velvet Room_

"You know, I'm getting rather tired of being summoned like a dog, especially after Nanako was dragged into this." Yu sighed as he sat himself down on his customary seat across the table from Igor, Margaret, and much to his surprise, Marie.

"You think you have problems?" Marie shot back as she crossed her arms and glared daggers at the gray haired youth.

"I think we'll let you get reacquainted. Come along Margaret." Igor chuckled before disappearing. To where was anyone's guess.

"Marie, be kind. You know he'll help you if he can." Margaret intoned before she too disappeared, a strange look passing over her beautiful pale face.

Marie, otherwise known as Kusumi-No-Okami, a fragment of Izanami herself, in a manner of speaking, looked uncharastically depressed for the first time since they freed her of the Goddess's control. Taking a steadying breath, Yu leaned forward when it looked like the young woman wasn't going to start speaking. "I'm no longer able to do anything…."

"What?" Yu asked, confused, and almost jumped back when Marie rounded on him seconds later.

"I said that I'm no longer a god, a piece of a god, or otherwise moron!" Marie snapped back, her blue eyes flashing momentarily before she calmed somewhat, her hands clenched into tight fists against her skirt. "Someone managed to steal my powers when I was coming home from my weather announcement job. To make it worse, the stupid coward didn't even have the decency to face me, so I have no idea who it was or why. All I saw was a flash of golden light before I blacked out, stripped of everything. Normally I wouldn't complain for a chance to be normal, but how would you like it if someone up and stole your Personas?!"

"I'd probably be freaking out about as much as you are Marie." Yu replied matter of factly, trying to calm her down. He knew that was a mistake when she got up from her chair and started pacing frantically. When she was worked up, she became almost impossible to reason with. Almost. "We'll find him Marie."

"You better, because if you don't, he'll likely keep on giving freaks Shadow decks, or worse." She muttered darkly, and stopped when she felt Yu's curious gaze on her. "Yes, I know about the damn deck that freak Sam used earlier today. Why wouldn't I? It IS a part of Izanami's considerable repertoire jackass. Which means I can feel anytime a Shadow is called out of the other world to this one, where they don't belong."

"But you can't feel where this guy is keeping your power." Yu stated calmly, even as a part of him wanted to panic at the very idea that someone had gotten the drop on a god and stolen everything that made her as such.

"No, otherwise I'd have done something about it by now stupid." Marie grumbled before flopping down into a nearby seat. When she pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs, Yu knew she was in trouble. She rarely let her true emotions out so easily, not without a lot of growling and snarling anyway. "I hate being so helpless again….except now I actually know who and what I am, and that makes it worse. I can't stand by and let someone abuse my power….even if I _was _an unwitting spy for Kunino-Sagiri, Amani Sagiri, and Izanami-No-Okami. But being powerless...I hate it!"

"But you're not alone anymore Marie. You have us to rely upon now. You don't have to go this alone." Yu replied, remembering the trials they had faced in order to give Marie a chance to live her own life.

Marie remembered it as well, and slowly let her legs drop back to the ground as she looked over towards him. "I know….and thank you, for all you've done up until now Yu. You saved me….gave me my freedom despite the 'role' I had been created for. You destroyed the fog, gave me my life, and I've created my own memories since. I've lived. I've lived and experienced so much, thanks to you and our friends….your friends really. I wouldn't have been anyone if not for you. That's why….I know you can succeed." Yu smiled and nodded as Marie leveled her deep blue eyes on his face, an immeasurably grateful smile on her face. "Just be careful Yu. If something were to happen to you…."

"Don't worry Marie, I'll be fine. We'll all be fine, I promise." Yu reassured her, his voice full of conviction, to do everything he could to see it through to the end.

"You….promise. Then I know you'll do everything you can to keep that promise." With that, the Velvet Room began to fade as it always did when his time there was over.

_Dojima Residence_

Waking up in his room, Yu wasted no time in preparing for the day, especially with Ryotaro no doubt wanting to talk to him and Nanako at some point. When he got to his door however, he wasn't all that surprised to hear voices down the hall from his room, and slowly peeked his head around the door after opening it slightly. Again, he wasn't surprised to see Nanako and his Uncle talking, and from the intense looks being exchanged, he was willing to bet his entire collection of Personas he had either found in the Midnight Channel or fused in the Velvet Room, that their talk involved what had happened yesterday.

It must have been the end though because Ryo walked away a moment later, but not before looking towards Yu, a small smile on his face. Yu smiled back, even though he had been caught peeking at them, and shrugged as he walked towards Nanako who was still standing in the center of the hall, a thoughtful look on her face. When their eyes met, she only smiled widely, nodded her head, and walked away. That was all the reassurance Yu needed as he turned on his heel and went about his own morning ritual.

Twenty minutes later saw them sitting at the kitchen table, a comfortable silence surrounding them despite the heavy tension that had permeated the house last night. Ryo was the first to break the peaceful quiet, an unreadable expression on his face. "I still don't like all this talk of her getting involved in all this, but I realize I can't really stop it from happening either. Be it as it may, I want you both to promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course." Yu stated without a second thought.

"We will daddy, promise!" Nanako exclaimed before looking down at her food, a somber look appearing in her small brown eyes. "I want to be like Big Bro, I want to protect people. I want to make mommy proud….and you!"

"Nanako….you don't need to do anything to make me proud, just being you is enough." Ryotaro replied, smiling warmly down at his little girl before turning to Yu. "Guess you better get going then. Yosuke called, said he wanted you and Nanako to come down to Junes. I have a feeling they have something planned, given recent events." The detective shot a wry grin at the pair, and finally relaxed. "I know that whatever happens, you'll be just fine."

"Yeah! We're all one big family!" Nanako cheerfully declared.

"And it's all thanks to this guy." Ryo replied, before giving his nephew a strange look. "And just so you're aware, you can get her armor, but put a weapon in her hands and we'll be having words buddy."

"I take it you know about Daidara's equipment shop then." Yu chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'm a detective, I figured it out pretty quick after you told me everything two years ago. Well, almost everything." Ryo added with a light chuckle, even if his previous statement had been completely serious. "I never would have guessed you had all that gear though, and that you managed to sneak it in and out of the Junes electronics department? You and your friends were pretty clever."

"Well, we _were _coming in and out of the giant flat screen, and no one caught us once, so there's that too." Yu added, and earned him another light laugh for his trouble, while Nanako just giggled, happy that they were happy. "Even so, most of our armor could have passed for clothes, and since we wore it underneath our regular outfits, it worked out well enough I suppose."

"Well, as I said, armor's all well and good, but let's keep the pointy objects away for now. Alright?" Even light hearted as it sounded, Yu knew better than to tempt fate by pressing the detective's compromise further than he was willing to go. Besides, Nanako _was _only ten years old, and while yes she had a Persona, they weren't about to go looking for trouble, so he was fine keeping it simple.

"That's fine. Besides, we never went looking for trouble, it always had a tendency to find us." Yu replied honestly, chuckling sheepishly while Nanako giggled yet again. "But yeah, I'm not about to go against your wishes Uncle."

"Good. Now get outta here you two." Ryo shot them a grin as he watched them go. Despite his misgivings with Nanako being 'chosen' or whatever to bear the same responsibilities that his nephew and his friends did, he believed that she'd be just fine as long as Yu was with her. He'd keep her safe, even at the cost of his own life, which according to him, it had almost come to that when he and his friends had gone up against Izanami-No-Okami. Whatever the case, Ryotaro was able to let them leave the small house without any concerns or worries for their wellbeing.

_Daidara's Equipment Shop_

_Central Shopping District_

With all the excitement of beating Izanami-No-Okami two years ago, Yu had forgotten the hoard of treasure he and his friends had collected from the Goddess's domain. Before they had left the house that morning, he had remembered the secret compartment he had created in the floor of his room, and had ran back in, grabbed his duffel bag that he had kept his katana in for whenever they went to the Other World, and grabbed every piece of seemingly random pieces of loot they had collected along the way. Daidara usually bought everything they brought in on the spot, or used the materials to forge them new and better equipment. Either way, Yu and his friends had walked away from their investigation, and saving the world from the mad Goddess, with quite a chunk of change to spare after everything was said and done. That said, they had agreed to use their combined funds only for emergencies, such as preventing another catastrophe, if for no other reason that it'd be hard to explain why they had far more money than they should have otherwise had. He was certain they wouldn't mind if he used some of it to purchase a new suit of armor for Nanako though.

Walking into the shop was like going back in time, and it brought a sense of nostalgia to see the master smith at his desk, his face uplifting into a grin at seeing one of his favorite customers back in town. "Yu Narukami! It's been a while!"

"Master Daidara, it's good to see you too." Yu replied, his gray eyes having since swept over the small shop's interior. Everything was as he remembered. The armors and weapons on display, everything neatly organized on either side, and more than a few pieces were situated behind the glass facade that dominated most of the front desk. The smell of the man's forge tucked away in the back room was still heavy in the air, but it never bothered Yu. The master smith's creations had likely saved their lives more times than he could count. "I hope you're not too busy but I could use a favor."

"Come to outfit your new friend have you? I take it she's like you then? Full of surprises?" He asked, a knowing gleam in his eyes since he was one of the few people that had caught onto their constant running in and out of his shop, bringing in new and strange materials or needing past creations fixed for reasons they weren't comfortable in explaining. He had never asked though, and the one time Yu had contronted him about it, Daidara had surprised him, a hard thing to do on a good day, by saying he knew that whatever they were doing, that they had their town's best interest at heart. He had had a 'good sense' about them the moment Yu and his friends had walked in his humble shop. "So, what'll it be kiddo?" Daidara asked Nanako directly, and chuckled when she jumped and backed away.

"Um…." Nanako muttered and hid behind Yu's back, suddenly shy and uncertain in the presence of the strange, overly excited older man in front of her.

"It's alright Nanako." Yu chuckled as he ruffled her hair before directing his gray gaze on the master smith. "If you still have the materials, we'll probably just take another of the Haten Robes for now. I promised my uncle we wouldn't be giving her anything but armor for now." Even as he said that though, Yu couldn't help but notice that Nanako's gaze had been drawn to an intricately rune covered staff that hung on the right wall, behind a full suit of red, gold, and black samurai armor. He felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck as a vivid image of her trying to swing the staff came to his mind, and the ensuing dressing down he'd get from Ryo if he let her have it.

"Got it. I take it you have more materials for me then." He said, his gaze falling on the all too familiar beat up white and gray duffel bag at his side. "Let's see what you got!" Daidara's excitement was palpable, and once again, Yu was reminded of all of their previous encounters as he unloaded everything he had brought on the man's counter. After a few moments of shifting through the assorted items, Daidara nodded his head and stroked his chin before gathering everything into his bulky arms. "I'll be back in a few minutes with your order. This is just like the old days!" He called over his shoulder, all but running from the room in obvious glee at being given a chance to forge something truly unique once again. As promised, Daidara returned a few minutes later after a lot of loud banging emanated from the back room, before coming out with a bundle of white robes that were far tougher than they appeared. "That felt amazing to be able to flex my creative side again! Take it on the house Yu. For all that you and your friends did way back when."

"Thanks Master Daidara." Yu said as he carefully placed the new armor, considerably smaller than he was used to seeing, into his duffel bag, before slinging it back on his shoulder.

"Th-thank you Master Daidara!" Nanako replied earnestly, earning her a loud bout of laughter from the smith.

"You're more than welcome young lady. Now go on, enjoy the summer while it lasts!" With that, the two left, taking Daidara's advice to heart.

"He was really nice! Did he make everything for you and your friends Big Bro?" Nanako asked, her brown eyes wide and full of excitement as she walked beside Yu down the busy sidewalk. The Central Shopping District was livelier than ever, everyone truly happy and cheerful despite the horrible events that had occurred two years ago. With their victory, they were able to dispel the fog of lies from both the other world and this one, leaving nothing but the truth behind, which meant the people of their world were able to hold their heads high, among other things.

The simple truth was that their hard won victory had done a great deal to improve the lives of everyone around them, giving them new purpose, a new drive to see each day to its fullest, even if most of them had no clue as to why they suddenly felt livelier than ever. With that in mind, Yu wasn't about to waste his own chance at a full and happy life either as he answered Nanako's question. "Yeah. His creations saved our lives more than once Nanako. But let's not go looking for trouble." He added, earning him an amused giggle from the girl at his side.

"Right!" It was then that they heard an excited cheer from the distant parking lot that surrounded the Junes supermarket. "It's Teddie! Hey!"

"Hey there Nana-chan! Everyone's up in the Food Court, Sensei! See ya there!" The golden blonde haired young man shouted back before running towards the giant store. Yu and Nanako took one look at each other, and took off with all speed, both of them just as excited to see their friends after yesterday's trial.

The moment the elevator doors opened, they were greeted by the exuberant cheers from the entire Investigation Team, with Teddie and Yosuke naturally being the loudest of the bunch. Shouts of congratulations were the most prevalent, as was to be expected even if no clear winner had been determined. Even so, Yu wouldn't have cared either way since seeing everyone so happy and carefree was reward enough. Despite Marie's admission of losing her powers, he wouldn't have brought them down since they had something to celebrate. They'd need all the hope they could muster if this latest mystery turned out to be anything like last time. _Let them enjoy the moment._


	9. Soulful Gaze

It wasn't every day that Yu wondered if he had made the right choice, but today was one of them. The good times hadn't lasted because he had eventually told them what had occurred in the Velvet Room a few days ago, and likely why they hadn't seen Marie around. Yu suspected she _couldn't _leave because of whoever had attacked her, and stolen her god like powers, trapping her in the one place that could sustain her existence now that she was nothing more than a shade. As expected, his friends, including Nanako, had been understandably shocked, but they had decided to do all they could to help one of their friends. God or not, former, unwitting spy or not, Marie was one of them at the end of the day. That wasn't why Yu was doubting himself now however.

The reason was simple as he stood over his Uncle's hospital bed, his arms at his side as he stood behind his cousin. _How did it come to this?_ He asked himself for the umpteenth time. With most of his friends gathered in the Inaba hospital, none of them were willing to break the uneasy silence that had fallen over all of them. They had been there, and they still couldn't believe what had happened to have caused Detective Dojima's coma. At least, that's what the doctors were calling it, but they knew better. Looking at Nanako's back, Yu didn't know what to say since it was his fault her father was in this state to begin with.

_One day ago_

_Dojima Residence_

The smell of coffee woke Yu up almost immediately after another day of talking about what they knew of Marie's problem, as well as the recent return of the Shadows from the other world. Beyond that, little had happened, save for the usual antics that ensued anytime his friends were together. Remembering his coffee mug that his Uncle had given to him two years ago, Yu found it buried in a box he had forgotten about in his initial unpacking, and had headed downstairs to find Ryo and Nanako waiting at the table. "Thought that'd get you outta bed Yu." The detective chuckled as he got up to pour him his own glass. "Same as usual?"

"Yeah." Yu replied with a nod of his head, hearing an amused giggle from Nanako. "Morning Nanako."

"Morning! I have piano practice today, but we have the rest of the day after that!" She exclaimed excitedly, earning a laugh from her father and a small smile from Yu. Just as he was about to ask her something though, Nanako gasped before running to the living room. "I forgot, a package came in the mail today!"

"A package?" Yu asked after taking a sip of his hot coffee before nodding his approval to his Uncle. The man grinned and nodded in turn before they both turned to see the white box the young girl had put on the table. The symbol on the side immediately drew their gaze, since it was one both he and Nanako recognized considering the duel decks they carried around these days. "Industrial Illusions? Why did they send me a package?"

"Maybe they heard about your tournament win?" Ryo said with a shrug. "You did blow up the arena while you were act it." He chuckled as he got up from his chair to start cleaning up the light breakfast they had made that morning. "There's a plate for you as well. I gotta put in a few hours at work, but I should be home by the time Nanako's done with her piano lesson. Take care you two."

"You too daddy! I love you!" Nanako called out, and beamed when Ryo smiled over his shoulder on his way out the door. The girl's cheer dimmed somewhat the moment the door shut behind the detective, and Yu met her intense gaze as he sat down to eat across from her. "Will he...be alright? With everything going on…"

"I know why you're worried about him, but I'm sure he'll be fine. He's strong, maybe not in the same way we are, but he loves you too much to give up easily." Yu reassured her, and earned a small nod from the girl across from him. "Besides, if someone makes the mistake of touching a hair on your head, what do you think your dad will do?" Nanako's face uplifted into a full blown smile from Yu's words. He smiled back and chuckled quietly, before turning his gaze to the box on the table. Just as he started to reach for it though after taking another bite from the food on his plate, his cellphone went off. He smirked and shook his head in amusement when he saw it was Yosuke, no doubt asking for help at Junes again. He had nothing else to do, so he had no problem in going to his rescue. His only concern was Nanako. "Do you want me to walk you to your piano lessons?"

"No, you don't have to do that Big Bro. Say hi to Yosuke for me!" Nanako's cheer earned another chuckle from Yu as he finished his call. It was only after Yu put his cell back into his pants pocket did her smile disappear altogether. "I'm not so small anymore Big Bro….you don't have to protect me all the time anymore!"

"I know Nanako, but I'm still your family. It's my job to worry about you, just like your dad." Yu replied, not offended in the least by her protest. Besides, he didn't blame her for trying to be more independent, despite the danger they were all inevitably heading towards.

"Big Bro….thank you." She managed to get out, touched by his concern and love, and wiped at her eyes with the back of her sleeve before getting up from the table. Getting her things together, Yu watched her stop at the door before turning to face him. "Whatever happens...we'll always be together, right Big Bro?" Yu nodded his head without a second thought, which was more than enough reassurance for the young girl as she ran out the door, her head held high.

The rest of Yu's morning and part of his afternoon was spent stocking shelves and helping the occasional customer find whatever they were looking for. Having put in time at the Junes department store many times before, he knew the layout like the back of his hand, and had no trouble giving assistance to whoever needed it. It felt good doing something as simple as helping out a friend anyway, so even if he hadn't been paid for the effort, Yu would have still gone out of his way to help Yosuke, or any of his close friends really.

Wiping a hand across his forehead as he, Yosuke, and Teddie went up to the Junese food court after their shift ended, he cocked his head to the side when he saw the blonde haired boy standing by the edge of the roof. When he got close, Teddie sighed heavily before turning to face him. "Why would someone attack Marie-chan, Sensei? Why would someone _want _to create Shadows? It's all beary confusing, and I don't like it."

"I don't know why they'd go out of their way to do all this Teddie, I just know we can't give up." Yu replied softly before laying a hand on Teddie's shoulder. "Whatever happens, we'll get through it."

"Yeah. It's just so frustrating." Yu had to chuckle a little when Teddie let out a small, annoyed growl before stomping his foot. "When I get my hands on whoever attacked Marie-chan, I'll make them so sorry!"

"I know you will Teddie." They all would if he had any say in the matter. Still, they had almost gotten in over their heads by rushing the confrontation with Namatame, and while they had come out the other end alright, Yu hadn't forgotten that hard learned lesson. Cooler heads would prevail here, just as it had before. "Just don't forget what it took to get this far Teddie. We need to be careful, especially with a new member to the team only now gaining her power."

"I know. Nana-chan isn't nearly as strong as we are, but I have a feeling she'll be just fine." Teddie replied, and Yu couldn't find it in him to deny the former Shadow's exuberance as he shared the wide smile with a much smaller one of his own. "OH! Speaking of, where is Nana-chan?"

"At her piano lessons. She should be coming home soon though."

"Maybe we can surprise her before she gets home?!" Yu liked the sound of that, and it didn't take long for him, Yosuke, and Teddie to round up the rest of their friends. The only hitch came when Rise offered to bake Nanako a cake, to commemorate her becoming another Persona user as well as a full fledged member of the team, but some careful negotiation with her and Chie stopped that idea in its tracks. Like Yukiko and Chie, Rise's cooking skills were...questionable at best. So they settled for something far simpler, before making plans to meet up at Dojima's house later that afternoon.

_Dojima Residence_

_Early evening_

"Daddy, Big Bro, I'm home!" Nanako called out, and immediately gasped in delight when she saw everyone was in the living room, a considerable amount of food on the living room and kitchen tables laid out.

"Welcome home Nana-chan!" Teddie called out the loudest, all but knocking Yosuke to the ground in his excitement as he rushed the small girl, only to be tripped when the Junes assistant manager grabbed his trailing leg in retaliation. Teddie round up in a ball on the floor by the front door, but he was still grinning from ear to ear while everyone else laughed or shook their heads at the whole scene.

"Stupid bear! You trying to break my neck?!" Yosuke roared, but calmed as he flopped back into his chair and shot a giggling Nanako a grin from the living room table. "It's good to see ya again though Nanako-chan. This was your Big Bro's idea."

"Technically it was Teddie's." Yu corrected his friend, but smiled all the same as Nanako ran into his stomach, her arms latching around his back.

"Thank you Big Bro!"

"You're welcome Nanako." Yu replied, before gently prying himself loose of her rather firm grip around his midsection.

"For once Teddie had a good idea." Rise chimed in as she carried a tray of her grandmother's tofu to the small living table. "And once Yosuke and Yu called us, we thought it fitting you got a proper celebration, despite the hardships you faced getting the same power we have. The gathering at Junes didn't count apparently." This she shot towards Yu, who only chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck from the pop idol's light teasing.

"Hey, any excuse to party is good enough for me." Kanji called out, grinning as he and Naoto knelt by the small table in the center of the room. "'Sides, we still gotta figure out who the lowlife was that attacked Marie-chan and took her powers. Bastard like that ain't gonna know what hit him when we catch up to him!"

"I thought we agreed we'd postpone talking about that while we were celebrating Nanako's recent achievements?" Naoto reminded her counterpart, and smiled when she saw him look away in an effort to conceal the red tinge to his cheeks. She turned to Nanako next, her intense gaze fixed solely on the small girl. "You did what none of us were capable of doing without first engaging our Shadows in mortal combat, and that alone is worthy of praise. But you took it a step further and finished your duel with the still missing Sam Tywell, despite the exhaustion normally associated with a Persona awakening. You truly are one of a kind, Nanako-chan."

"What she said!" Chie shouted in agreement. "I know we've said it before, but you totally rocked that day Nana-chan!"

"Indeed. Just remember that you don't have to face the world alone anymore. We're all here standing beside you." Yukiko quietly said, and smiled softly when Nanako wiped at her eyes again with the back of her sleeve.

"I won't forget, promise." Nanako managed to get past her lips as she looked to everyone gathered around her before letting her gaze fall on her 'Big Bro' and her dad, who had been standing by the kitchen counter that whole time.

"Good. Now, let's eat." Ryotaro said, before tossing the box that had arrived in the mail earlier that morning towards Yu. "When we're done, go ahead and open that. I think we're all wondering what's in that box Yu." He only nodded his head and set the box beside him for now before following his friends' example and digging in.

It wasn't long before everyone had settled down after the good food that had been brought to the party. Contented grins were present on everyone's faces, if not outright smiles as were the case with Nanako and Teddie. "Man, I'm stuffed!" Yosuke groaned and patted his belly for emphasis. "Is it just me, or is your grandmother's tofu getting better?"

Rise grinned and nodded her head rapidly, making her pigtails bounce with the motion. "She's been trying a few new recipes, and when I told her we were partying at Senpai's house, she suggested I take some of her new stuff with me. I'll be sure to pass along the praise."

"It was good Rise, thank you." Yu replied, and blushed when Rise leaned over and kissed his cheek. He had to reorganize his thoughts after that, having forgotten what he was going to say from the unexpected but not unwelcome show of affection.

"Now, what's with the box Yu?" Rise asked, bringing him back to the present as she nodded her head to the box at his side, which had been pushed to the edge of the couch at some point. "I'm not the only one wanting to know what the deal is with that thing."

"Yeah, _why _did Industrial Illusions send you anything? Did they perhaps hear about your tournament win the other day?" Yosuke asked, before saying, "I mean yeah you won by default because Nanako-chan wasn't able to duel anymore that day, and we _did _kinda trash the stadium, but would they still be interested in you because of that?"

"Guess there's only one way to find out." Yu said before setting the box down on the table once a space was cleared. Pulling the box lid open after cutting through the tape that held it closed, he was the first to see the two, purple cloth gloves, as well as a DVD sealed in a clear plastic case. Upon closer inspection, he and the others saw that the two gloves were open at the fingers, and that there was a white band around the wrist that had several empty spaces in the shape of stars. A note was at the bottom, as well as four star chips, that fit the openings on the gloves perfectly when Yu stuck one into the empty space. "All the note says is to play the DVD."

"I got it Big Bro!" Nanako said before taking the case and popping the blank silver disk into the player that was situated below the small TV on the other end of the room. At first, there was nothing but a blank screen, but before long, everyone gasped when they saw who appeared.

"Isn't that Maximillion Pegasus?!" Yosuke was the first to ask, his eyes wide as saucers as the man himself chuckled low in his throat.

"Greetings Yu Narukami, or in your language, konnichiwa I believe is the appropriate word. I am Maximillion Pegasus." Just as Naoto had described him, Pegasus indeed looked rather odd in his red overcoat which was tied together at his throat by a black string done up in a pretty bow while the coat itself had two gold buttons on both sides of his chest. A white, almost frilly collar could be seen underneath the bow string at his neck, but that wasn't what had Yu's gaze riveted to the screen. The man's amber eyes, the one they could see underneath his almost lustrous silver hair that framed his face, were starting directly at them, as if he were in the room with them rather than sending a recorded message.

Something about that gaze had Yu's senses on alert, and a quick look around the room confirmed that the rest of his friends felt it as well. Even Ryotaro looked unnerved as he grimaced slightly as he put let his arm fall over Nanako's shoulders, as if he were about to throw her behind him at a moment's notice. The thought had certainly crossed Yu's mind as he shifted his gaze back to Pegasus's image on the screen. What amazed him more was that Pegasus had seemingly waited for the shock to wear off before he continued his message. Almost as if he knew, somehow, but that couldn't have been possible. _Unless there's more going on…._

Yu scowled slightly when Pegasus released an amused chuckle the moment the thought completed itself. "I heard of your rather stunning victory in the recently constructed Inaba Stadium a few days ago, and I thought I'd invite you and your cousin, Nanako Dojima, to my newest tournament. The Duelist Kingdom tournament to be precise. But before that, I thought I'd have you duel me."

"Wait what? Duel against a video?! This guy's insane!" Kanji yelled, but immediately paled when the man's gaze fell on him.

Pegasus continued on, undeterred. "We'll play with a strict time limit. The one with the most life points by the end wins the duel."

"Okay, I've heard a lot of strange things, but this one just tops the cake. Is this guy totally whacked or what bro?" Yosuke asked, and he wasn't the only one finding it hard to swallow that Pegasus wanted Yu to duel against a video of all things.

"Ironic coming from you, wouldn't you say Yosuke Hanamura?!" He didn't allow them a chance to process the fact he had just addressed one of them by name before a blinding, golden flash of light filled the room.

**(Play Pegasus Theme, Face Up, Face Down from the original Yugioh series. (Optional but I think it's rather fitting.))**

Yu was on his feet in an instant as were the rest of his friends when the room's temperature dropped several degrees, and the lights dimmed while the house itself became lifeless and gray. "What have you done?!" Yu asked through clenched teeth, Izanagi-No-Okami appearing over his shoulder when his master summoned him instinctually the moment he was aware of the shift of their surroundings. A quick glance around the room revealed that everyone had done the same, but Yu froze momentarily when his gaze fell on his uncle. He wasn't moving at all, as if he had been turned to stone, and he appeared just as lifeless and cold as the darkness that surrounded them. Nanako was too busy frantically trying to shake her dad awake to notice much else.

He didn't get a chance to dwell on it long when Pegasus opened his mouth again. "I've simply taken our match into a different place and time with a power not much different from your own." Pegasus said with a shrug of his shoulders, as if this kind of thing happened all the time. "While I'll admit I am slightly surprised only one of you are frozen, the rules of our little game are quite simple. If you want to free yourself and your friends, you have no choice but to duel me, Yu Narukami."

"Fine." Yu growled out as he brought out his duel deck, his eyes narrowing when half of a game board appeared on his side of the screen. Kneeling next to it, Yu looked over his shoulder and breathed a little easier when he saw everyone, except Ryotaro, looked to be alright. Ryo, like the area around him, had turned gray and just as cold as wherever Pegasus had taken them. He needed to end this and fast. "Let's get this over with."

"Don't be so boring Naru-boy." Pegasus replied, chuckling as a life point meter appeared on his side of the screen. "You really need to lighten up. And since I'm being so generous, I'll let you make the first move."

Narukami; 2000

Pegasus; 2000

"Alright." Yu drew a card and scanned the five already in his hand. _This guy created this game, which means he likely holds every advantage. That means I can't hold back, no matter what he throws at me._ With a silent nod to his friends and Nanako, Yu turned back to his opponent before starting his move. "First I'll set a magic card, then I'll summon a monster in face down defense position and end my turn." Yu hoped Senri would be enough to deter Pegasus from throwing a monster at him, and then there was his face down trap card, Shield of Justice. Even if he did attack, Yu could block the assault and end the battle phase altogether. **Senri, The Empress. 900 ATK / 900 DEF**

"That's all you could do eh Naru-boy? I guess I shouldn't have expected much else from a fresh face in the dueling circuit. Oh well, my turn." Pegasus chuckled darkly as he drew another card before his smile widened slightly. "Tell me Naru, do you believe there's magic in these cards?" He asked as he set a magic card down.

"It wouldn't surprise me if that were the case. But why ask me, didn't you invent this game?" Yu asked in turn as Pegasus paused to regard him with curiosity for a moment before setting his own monster face down in attack mode. Strange choice, but one Yu planned to take advantage of if at all possible.

"What would you say if I told you I didn't?" Pegasus countered, and grinned at the few gasps of surprise his admission got from his captivated audience. "Five thousand years ago, Egyptian Pharaohs used ancient, powerful magic to summon up monsters, just as we're doing now, except they played for far higher stakes. But they lost control and the mystical forces nearly destroyed the world, so a wise and powerful Pharaoh locked the magic away."

Yu; 1 monster face down defense, 1 magic card

Pegasus; 1 monster face down attack, 1 magic card

Yu said nothing as he drew another card and looked at Pegasus's side of the field. He was certain that face down was a trap, but he couldn't not attack, or he'd ensure his opponent's eventual victory. "What does that have to do with me and my friends?" Yu finally asked as he summoned a second monster. "Persona! The Fool, Izanagi! Come forth from the sea of my soul! And as a bonus, Izanagi can empower one monster card on the field and raise its attack by 600 points! And I choose Izanagi himself!" He declared before he noticed something amiss. Directly behind and above him, a disturbance in the darkness caught his attention, and it was his turn to gasp when the very same black armored samurai materialized fully, no longer transparent or spectral in nature. **Izanagi, the Fool. 1300 - 1900 ATK / 700 DEF**

"No way! Did you just bring Izanagi to life?!" Yosuke managed to get out as he all but fell over the couch in shock.

"This can't be!" Rise stared in disbelief as she took a hesitant step back. "I can sense him as if we were in the Midnight Channel! He really is standing right there guys!"

Despite her own shock, Naoto managed to level her gaze on the cackling Pegasus. "Am I to believe that the rumors surrounding you are true then Maximillion Pegasus, that you truly can wield strange and powerful magic? And by your own admission, are the same magical forces you mentioned earlier the same as the ones you're using right now?"

"Very astute of you, but I would expect nothing less from the 'Detective Prince'." Pegasus replied, a grin firmly in place as he nodded his head at her observation. "As I said before, the Pharaohs of old called forth monsters, and used them to battle each other in the Shadow Realm, just as we're doing now. But don't take my word for it. Observe. The trap card, Tears of the Mermaid!" The face down monster on Pegasus's side of the field revealed itself to be the Red Archery Girl. Laid out on her stomach, propped up on her arms was a young girl in a clam shell, a bow laid out before her until her master ordered her to attack. Sitting up fully, the green haired girl pulled an arrow from her nearby quiver before putting it to her bow. That wasn't the troubling bit of news however as the archery girl's eyes started to glow a pale white before dozens of small bubbles poured forth from her gaze. **Red Archery Girl. 1400 ATK / 1500 DEF**

"What's happening! No...Izanagi!" Yu cried out, but his attack had been stopped dead in its tracks before it could begin. A shimmering blue field had appeared around his samurai, sealing him in place. Not only that, but the lightning that he had been prepared to unleash on Pegasus' monster was reflected back at him, forcing Izanagi to his knees as his own attack backfired.

"The power of Tears of the Mermaid stops your attack, forcing your powerful monster back to its original attack score! But the fun's only beginning Naru-boy. Now my Red Archery Girl, destroy that Fool! No pun intended." Yu could only watch in horror as his monster was skewered by the arrow that passed right through his Persona before he shattered into pixelated particles, but it wasn't until he felt something run down his face that he realized there was a small cut on his left cheek where there hadn't been one before. "Did I forget to mention that the damage done here can become very real? It must have slipped my mind."

**Izanagi 1900 - 1300 vs Red Archery Girl 1400**

"Big Bro! You're hurt!" Nanako cried out in alarm before Yukiko immediately cast a low level healing spell on the cut before Yu could begin to protest.

"I'm fine. Don't worry Nanako, I'm not outta this yet." Yu replied, even as his life points dropped by a 100 points from the loss. _At least I know what that card is now._

"How'd he counter you like that?! It was like he knew exactly what you were going to do!" Yosuke shouted, his eyes still as wide as saucers at this unexpected turn of events. "This is unreal. First he brings the cards to life, then trounces your monster?! What else can he do, read minds?!"

"Wait, didn't Naoto say that he seemed to read Bandit Keith's mind?!" Chie asked, her tone worried at the possibility that was exactly what had happened to have allowed Pegasus to somehow perfectly counter Yu's attack.

"Doesn't matter! Senpai! Kick this guy's ass so we can get back home!" Kanji roared before pointing a finger at the TV screen. "I don't give a shit about this ancient magic crap. When we're through with you, you'll be lucky to still be breathing you bastard!"

Pegasus merely smiled at the threat to his person and wiggled his finger at the bleach blonde man. "Strong words from a brute like yourself Kanji. But I do find it intriguing all of you seem capable in summoning these _Personas _I've heard about since watching your duels, Naru-Boy. That pesky fog did nothing to hinder my magic."

"So that means-" Yu began, startled, forgetting the timer that was still counting down.

"That I saw that rather spectacular performance you put on in the stadium while your little cousin took on Sam Tywell, a former 'Rose Duelist' as he called himself? That I did Naru-Boy." It was then that Pegasus flipped his hair over his shoulder, and Yu caught a glimpse of something golden where his left eye would have been. Before he could ask about it though, Pegasus had since turned his gaze on Nanako. "And I must say my little Nanako, you gave quite the stunning performance yourself. The passion alone as you stared down your repressed emotions, and to top it off, you gained your own Persona. To see it all made my heart soar with joy!" Pegasus raised his arms above his head to show just how 'high' his 'heart' had soared no doubt, but his theatrics did nothing to endear him to the Persona users. If anything, his antics only served to anger them.

"That's enough!" Yu shouted, his gray eyes full of rage which was directed solely at Pegasus. "You can mock us, pull us into this messed up realm, but don't you dare talk to my cousin like that! This is between me and you Pegasus!"

Yu; 1900 LP 1 monster face down, 1 magic card

Pegasus; 2000 LP 1 monster face up, no magic cards

The dark gleam that appeared in Pegasus's amber eyes went unnoticed by Yu as he wagged his finger in disdain at his newfound attitude. _Finally. _Pegasus thought with glee, barely keeping his emotions off of his face as he reached for his deck. "Very well, but you forget it's my turn. I draw, and I set two cards face down, and I also summon a favorite of _mine_, Dark Rabbit in attack mode!" As the name implied, a floppy eared, dark furred rabbit hopped out of his own summoning portal and raised his paws up in a boxing stance. The goofy grin on its face hid a maliciousness that Yu was certain was the same as its owner's. **Dark Rabbit. 1100 ATK / 1400 DEF**

"Now my furry friend, attack that face down. Give it a good thumping!" Pegasus declared cheerfully, watching in glee as his Dark Rabbit charged down field.

"I don't think so! I activate the Shield of Justice trap card!" Naoto's Persona, Sukunu-Hikono appeared, and a blue field of energy sprung up between Yu and the arrow Pegasus's monster let fly, blocking it completely. "With this card, I can also stop the battle phase, ending your turn!"

"Not bad, but it won't be enough." Pegasus replied and clapped his hands sarcastically before he ended his turn.

"We'll see." Yu growled in response before drawing another card. "I set another magic card and then I summon a new monster! Come forth, Persona! The Star, Kintoki Douji! And I activate his effect. By flipping a coin, if it comes up heads, I can special summon another monster. If it comes up tails, I have to pay 100 life points for every star of a monster card that I banish from my hand or the field." **The Star, Kintoki Douji 1000 ATK / 1000 DEF**

"A risky move, but one I've seen before. Let's see if fate is on your side Naru-Boy." Pegasus replied, his small smirk back in place as he waited for the coin that had materialized above the field to land between them. He grimaced slightly when he saw the result. "So you can summon another monster, but it won't help you."

"You might be surprised." Before Yu could play his card though, Pegasus held up a hand, freezing him in place.

The cheerful gleam in his amber eyes did nothing to relieve the stress Yu was barely keeping in check. "Hold on! I'd like to play a guessing game with that card you're about to play!"

"What?!" Yu shouted back, dumbfounded until he saw the card he had forgotten about on Pegasus's side of the field. "No…."

"Oh yes, I activate the trap card, Prophecy!" Flipping over the card, Yu grimaced when he saw that the card had a 2000 written in red at the top of the card, and another 2000 written in blue on the bottom. The arrows suggested the card's power, as did the name itself. "If I'm right, and the card you're holding is indeed higher or lower, I get to take possession of your monster. And I prophesize that it's lower than 2000!"

Yu stood stock still for several seconds, but then a grin started to form on his lips, much to Pegasus's shock. "I had been lead to believe that your Eye was all seeing, that it somehow allowed you to read your opponent's mind, but it seems I was wrong. You're just skilled." Pegasus visibly paled when Yu turned the card over between his fingers, revealing that the card in his hand had an attack score of 2100. "You might be able to read a regular opponent's mind with that strange eye of yours Pegasus, but as you yourself said, we have power as well. And it would seem that our power doesn't play well with yours! I special summon Take-Mikazuchi of the Emperor Arcana in attack mode!" Take-Mikazuchi 2100 ATK / 300

"No! How can you defeat the power of my Millennium Eye?!" Pegasus roared, but managed to calm himself somewhat even as Yu pointed a finger at the Red Archery Girl on his side of the field.

**Take-Mikazuchi 2100 vs 1400 Red Archery Girl**

"I don't know, but that's not important right now Pegasus! All I care about is ending this! Take-Mikazuchi! Destroy his clam girl! Ziodyne!" The black, robotic behemoth with its lightning bolt club weapon slammed its hands together before a bolt of golden lightning slammed into the Red Archery's Girl shell, electrocuting both her shell and the Girl herself before both shattered.

Yu; 1900 LP 2 monsters face up, 1 monster face down, 1 magic card face down

Pegasus; 1300 LP 1 monster face up, 1 magic card face down

"Grrr….this isn't over yet Narukami." Pegasus's scowl softened a moment later when he drew his next card, and grinned wider yet when he saw his opponent had to switch his new heavy hitter into defense mode at the end of his turn. _Which means I can still win this…and I have just the card to do it._ "You have played better than I had anticipated Naru-boy, but time is running out, and I am about to end this in my favor. First, I set a magic card face down, and then I summon another monster. Bickuribox!" Yu wasn't the only one to jump back when a toy box appeared before the lid popped open, revealing a dark dressed creature that had a similar cartoon like appearance, much like Pegasus' Dark Rabbit. This one looked more like a cross between a clown and a medieval executioner, with its dark hood on its head, an image that only became more prominent when it pulled a wicked looking scythe out of its mouth after rooting around inside its head with both glove covered hands. **Bickuribox 2300 ATK / 2000 DEF**

"That is just messed up!" Chie hissed, earning a small nod from Yukiko while Nanako visibly paled at the scary toy box creature as it danced upon its long spring.

"It'll be alright Nanako, Big Bro is going to win this." Yukiko reassured the girl, keeping her thoughts, her doubts, to herself. While she truly believed he still had a chance, something told her Pegasus wouldn't go down without a fight. Then there were his face downs to worry about, a thought shared by Rise when their eyes met.

Pegasus ignored all this as he flipped his hair over his shoulder again, a wicked grin on his own face as he flipped over one of those same face down cards. "And to top it off, I think I'll activate the second trap card, Gorgon's Eye!" A mass of writhing, wriggling snakes erupted from the ground on his side of the screen before the snakes started to pull away, revealing a large center eye in the middle of the dark blue mass. The moment the eye opened, Yu's face down, Senri, was forced to appear, and much to their collective horror, the tiger humanoid quickly turned to stone.

"Senri! You bastard!" Yu cursed, unable to do anything to save his monster, and soon enough, Take-Mikazuchi joined him. "Explain this!"

"I was getting to that Naru-boy. Gorgon's Eye gaze can be quite arresting, as you can see. Any defense monster, regardless if they are face up or down, are turned to stone. Trapped, never to be played again, but the fun doesn't stop there. For each monster I destroy once they've been petrified, you lose half of their defense point value." It was Pegasus's turn to point his hand at Yu before announcing his attack. "Dark Rabbit, do your stuff! Take down that over sized pussycat." Yu was helpless as the floppy eared creature charged down the field before leading with his right fist. The dark paw was followed by a blur of other attacks as the Dark Rabbit slammed his fists into Senri at every conceivable angle before finishing the tiger warrior with a vicious uppercut. And with Bickuribox on the field still, Yu could only watch helplessly as the cackling cartoon headsmen used its spring to stretch itself across the field, doing the same thing to Take-Mikazuchi, shredding the skeleton emblazoned robot into four pieces before he too shattered.

900 - 450 for Senri and 300 - 150 for Take-Mikazuchi. 450 + 150 = 600

Yu; 1300 LP 1 monster face up, 1 magic card face down

Pegasus; 1300 LP 2 monster face up, 1 magic card face down, Gorgon's Eye face up. (Continuous Trap.)

"It would seem we're tied Naru-Boy, but that won't be the case for long. But please, don't take my word for it. Go ahead and make your stunning comeback." Pegasus cheerfully replied, and ended his turn.

"You can still win this! We're right here with ya bro!" Yosuke called out, and while their continued belief in him was reassuring, Yu wasn't so sure anymore. Every time he thought he was pulling ahead, Pegasus pulled a fast one. Even without his Eye allowing him to see Yu's every card, the master of Duel Monsters still possessed a card for every occasion. And with that Gorgon Eye out, he knew he couldn't play his monsters in defense mode, not if he didn't want a collection of fossilized Personas to look at.

"Big Bro!" Nanako's voice pulled Yu from his thoughts, and he was surprised to see that same determination he had seen on her face in the stadium had made a comeback. "I know you can do it, I just know it!"

"Touching speech, but I wouldn't hold your breath little Nanako." Pegasus mocked and threw his hands up in the air in feigned exasperation.

**(Play A New World's Fool from Persona 4.)**

"Shut up!" Yu retorted as he drew a card. "This is over! I summon Magatsu Izanagi!" A bolt of crimson red lightning split the air behind Yu before the swirling summoning portal was ripped open by a a clawed, vein covered armored hand. "I never thought I'd willingly summon the darkness of my being, but this has gone on for far too long." The rip in reality widened when a similarly shaped blade, much like Izanagi's own, erupted from the tear before a dark red parody of the noble Izanagi flew out of the portal to land next to Kintoki Douji who was still on the field. Another flash of blood red lightning lit up the sky behind Yu's newly summoned creature, casting a dark shadow over the silver haired man's face. "You're finished you scum!" **Magatsu Izanagi 1600 ATK / 800 DEF**

"You really need to relax. You act like it's the end of the world if I were to beat you." Pegasus chuckled in reply, eagerly awaiting what Yu did next that he had him so worked up. It had certainly taken long enough, but Pegasus was all too happy to see him ready to unleash everything he had, while all but handing the match to him.

"You think this is a game, messing with people's lives?! You're sick!" Rise yelled, earning a collection of cheers and shouts of agreement. "This has never been a game for us! What we had to face to get the power we have, I wouldn't wish it on anyone, and you sit there and make fun of us?! Who do you think you are?"!

"The creator of Duel Monsters, the CEO of Industrial Illusions, and the man who will claim all of your souls if Naru-boy doesn't make his move." Pegasus casually listed off of his hand, adopting a tone that had them shivering since it sounded like he was discussing the weather.

"I was just waiting for you to stop running your mouth Pegasus. I activate Magatsu Izanagi's effect!" Magatsu's yellow eyes flashed malevolently as Yu tossed a card into the Graveyard. "Now I can target one monster on your side of the field and destroy it! Target the Bickuribox! Vorpal Blade!" Pegasus growled low in his throat when Magatsu Izanagi's one side naginata was slammed into his toy box, forcing the monster inside to come out, where the bladed end of the samurai's weapon was waiting. It speared itself on the Persona's weapon before shattering like so many before it. "Next, I activate the trap card, Debilitate!"

"Oh no! My poor little rabbit!" Pegasus moaned as his floppy eared friend slumped visibly when a field of blue light surrounded him, weakening him and divesting him of every point in his attack and defense scores. "How could you be so cruel?!"

"Finish this duel! Ziodyne!" Yu said, ignoring the Duel Monsters creator as Magatsu crackled with crimson lightning before outstretching his right, clawed hand.

"Oh wait, I forgot, I _do _have a card I can use!" Yu gasped when Pegasus held up the face down card, smirking from ear to ear before he set it down face up. "It's called Trap Displacement! As the name suggests, I can take one of your traps and send it right back at your attacking monster. Sorry, but I believe I'm the victor." Everyone could only gape as Magatsu's power was stripped from him, his lightning loosing its potency as the Dark Rabbit's power was restored right before the crimson bolt split the sky above the furry monster. It was reflected back at the source, shattering the dark version of Yu's original Persona, dropping his life points to zero just as the timer clocked out about the same time.

Pegasus was the only one smiling at the stunning defeat Yu had just suffered. "And what an amazing duel you have given me, but your skills are unrefined, and you still have much to learn Naru-boy. To that end, I believe it would be in your best interests to accept my invitation. After all, it'll be the only way you'll get your Uncle's soul back!" His Millennium Eye flared to life, blinding them all once more before a single beam shot out of the center of the golden relic. It found Ryotaro, and everyone felt rather than saw the magic as it forcibly removed Detective Dojima's soul from his body. The light retracted and flowed back into Pegasus' eye, leaving a ghostly image of the detective crying out Nanako's name.

"Uncle Dojima!" Yu called out first, turning on his feet only to see Ryotaro slump over on the couch.

"Dojima-san!" Yosuke and several of the others yelled at the same time.

"Daddy!" Nanako cried the loudest as the world restored itself once Pegasus disappeared from the TV screen.

Naoto was already on the phone, calling an ambulance while everyone else ran to the couch with Nanako in the center of it. She beat on her father's chest, tears running down her cheeks in great number. He was still breathing, but one look in Ryo's eyes told Yu all he needed to know. For all intents and purposes, Ryotaro was gone.

_End flashback_

"It's not your fault Yu." Looking up only to see Rise had positioned herself so they were practically eyeballing each other, Yu started to shake his head but was stopped when she put a hand on his chin. "This is _not _your fault. Pegasus was the one that did this, not you."

"But because of me...because I wasn't able to protect him…." He could still remember every second of the duel, and Yu knew he had let his rage and his need to protect Nanako get the better of him. It hadn't helped Pegasus had toyed with him throughout the entire match, having let Yu dig his own grave by not attacking his Kintoki Douji with his Bickuribox, but he should have known that was his plan from the start. Feeling his hands clench at his sides, Yu tried to look anywhere but in Rise's face, but he didn't have it in him to pull away either.

"Big Bro…." Hearing Nanako's voice, Yu and Rise both turned to see the young girl, her eyes still red and puffy from her crying earlier, slowly reached out and put a hand over his clenched fist at his side. "Are you….going to face Pegasus again?" Her question, so simple, still had Yu feeling like a moron since the answer to their current dilemma was so obvious even if the odds were stacked against them. When he finally managed a small nod, Nanako pulled her hand away and nodded her own head. "Then I'm going with you! Don't even think about leaving me behind! He hurt daddy, and I want him back. If we both go...then maybe one of us….one of us can win and get his soul back!"

"Your chances would be improved if you both went Senpai, but the fact remains that if you lose…." Naoto left the rest of her thought unspoken, but she didn't have to finish it. While their Personas had offered them some protection against his Eye, no one was certain what might happen if Pegasus managed to steal a Persona infused soul from him or Nanako if they _did _somehow make it to the finals of his Duelist Kingdom tournament. The consequences of such a loss could make Pegasus unstoppable.

But not doing anything….that would be far worse in Yu's opinion as he slowly knelt down so he and Nanako were at eye level. "I'm not going to try and talk you out of this Nanako, because I want Ryotaro back as much as you do. I just want you to be sure realize that you'll be putting yourself in danger if you go with me. We don't know what Pegasus can do with that Eye of his, what his goals are, why he's interested in us at all. If you want to stay here with Yukiko, I wouldn't blame you Nanako, but once we start on this journey, we can't turn back."

"He's right Nanako-chan." Yosuke reluctantly agreed as he folded his arms over his chest. "But he's also wrong. Look man, I know you're just worried for her safety, but if he really wanted to target her as well, I don't think we'd be able to fight off his hired thugs forever. It might be a better idea to take her with you instead of leaving her behind."

"Besides Narukami-san. Ryotaro might be your uncle, but he's Nanako's father." Yukiko replied quietly. "And didn't you say not too long ago that Nanako needed to learn to stand on her own, just like the rest of us? She won't remain a little girl forever."

"That was before-"

"Before what moron?!" Kanji growled, and grabbed the front of Yu's shirt before waving his free hand towards the 'comatose' detective. "Before you turned into a chickenshit?! We all had to go through Hell and back to get this far! You sure as hell aren't going this alone Senpai. You lost one lousy duel against the guy who practically invented the game! So of course he'd beat your sorry ass! But that doesn't give you the right to try and lone wolf this shit just because you're afraid of losing someone else, which is exactly what this is!"

"Kanji-"

"He's right Narukami." Chie chimed in next. "You helped us all face ourselves, and didn't ask for anything in return. Now it's our turn to give you some advice. Let _us _help _you _for once. Take Nanako with you, we'll keep an eye on him until you're back from kicking that guy's butt into next year!"

"What she said Sensei!" Teddie agreed exuberantly, pumping his arms in the air before sobering. "Besides, even if we're apart, we'll always be together. We couldn't blame you for anything Sensei. You did the best you could, that's all anyone has a right to ask!"

Kanji let Yu go, but he hardly noticed as his friends' words washed over him. He might have failed, but none of them, not even Nanako, held him responsible for what had happened. He swept his gray eyes over all of them, lingering on Rise and his young cousin the longest, before finally wiping a single tear from his eyes. "Thank you…." He grunted when Nanako ran into his chest, and hugged her just as tightly when she wrapped her arms around his waist. After a small eternity, they finally pulled apart, but not before Yu looked at his uncle's face. To look at him now, he'd have sworn that the elder Dojima was merely sleeping, but Yu knew better. _Whatever it takes, we'll get your soul back Uncle. I promise._

_**End Notes;**_ _This was one hell of a duel to write. It was probably one of the hardest ones as well since I pretty much had to have Pegasus all but rape Yu's Persona deck from start to finish, even without the use of his Millennium Eye. I figure, the power of their Personas, created by their bonds of love and friendship, acts the same as Joey, Tristan, and Tae's friendship with Yugi and his counterpart, Yami, except the Investigation Team's power takes a more physical form of sorts. And, keep in mind that only three teenagers managed to block Pegasus's Eye, so the Persona users can do the same far easier by just their mere presence. In a real Shadow Game, they might have to work a little harder at it, but again, they fought a god and won, and they dealt with a similar world where it physically and mentally exhausted them just being in the Other World, much like the Shadow Realm does to Yugi and whoever's unfortunate to be in such a predicament. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed folks! Have a happy New Year!_


	10. The Fools' Journey Begins

**Opening Notes;**_ I realize it's been some time since my last update, and for that I apologize yet again. Hopefully this more character driven chapter will make up for the trouble. Part of it is the fact my littlest brother is going in for surgery pretty soon, and we're still going through crap with my dad. Even so, hopefully things will calm down and I can get back to this in earnest. At any rate, enjoy guys and gals. See ya!_

_That last update was some time ago, but things are better now. My dad is still giving us trouble occasionally, but thankfully he won't be getting out of prison for quite some time. Also, my brother's major back surgery went well and he's recovered quite nicely. Anyway, thanks for understanding folks, and here's hoping I can get this story going again. See ya!_

**Chapter 9; The Fools' Journey Begins**

**Domino City**

**The eve of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament….**

Thanks in large part to Mitsuru Kirijo and her near limitless resources as head of the Kirijo group, Yu and Nanako were able to make it to the Domino City Docks a couple hours before the boat for Duelist Kingdom was bound for departure. While it had made him feel a little guilty, asking for a ride on one of Mitsuru's private jets, Yu was grateful she'd been so willing to assist them in their critical mission in getting Ryotora's soul back by any means. Despite his misgivings, she had made it abundantly clear she was more than happy to help them in any way, and hadn't hesitated to give them the means to arrive safely at their destination. Not to mention the fact that trying to get his katana through security would have been….interesting, to put it kindly.

Now, after a nine hour flight across the ocean, having slept most of the way there, Yu and Nanako were greeted by the sight of Domino City just as their plane began its final descent. Without a word, both he and his cousin gathered their few bags before heading outside towards the waiting limousine that had been prepared for them. There hadn't been a lot of talking since the day had started. That changed though once they were settled in the back of the vehicle, when Nanako looked up at her 'Big Bro'. "Are you...alright?"

"No….but I will be once this is over Nanako." He replied honestly before managing a small, weak smile for her benefit. "I'm just worried about what we might be heading into."

"Me too…." She muttered softly, before leaning against Yu's side and wrapping her arms around his waist. "But I know we'll be fine."

"Yeah." _I really hope so_. Yu didn't state his doubts aloud, not with Nanako relying on him so much, but that didn't stop him from looking out the window with trepidation. Pegasus might not have stolen Marie's powers, but he was not to be underestimated. Yu had done that once already and his uncle, Nanako's father, had paid the price. He was damned and determined not to make the same mistake twice. Looking at his reflection in the glass, Yu took some measure of strength from Izanagi's intense gaze before the image reverted to his normal face. It wasn't enough to beat back his personal guilt completely, but it certainly helped.

About twenty minutes and a few text messages to their friends later, Yu and Nanako were soon looking upon the ship that would take them to Duelist Kingdom. It was an impressive sight, to be sure, but after flying first class on a private jet, Yu simply considered the giant boat another means of transportation to their final destination. The luxury liner could have been a hollowed out shell for all he cared, so long as it got them to where they needed to be. With a nod, he and Nanako soon disembarked once the limousine had come to a full stop, gathered their bags, and made for the heavily guarded boarding ramp where Pegasus's goons waited. The fact his gray eyes caught a leather holster, containing a pistol, underneath the nearest guard's black coat didn't bother him. A man with a gun was a far cry from monsters born in the dark of humanity's hearts and minds, but he still made it a point not to piss these guys off lightly.

"Please have your dueling gauntlets and star chips ready before boarding." One of the black suited apes called out, but Yu and Nanako were way ahead of the competition, having been wearing their own gloves since getting on the plane, star chips already in their slots on the white cuff around the wrist. "Names please." The man said once he and Nanako were next in line.

"Yu Narukami, from Inaba, Japan. My cousin, Nanako Dojima." Yu stated softly, his gray eyes sweeping the crowd ahead of him before returning to the guard before him. There had been a much larger turnout than he'd been expecting, but that wasn't his concern. It just meant more opportunities to get what they needed to get a shot at Pegasus.

The man nodded his head in recognition as they presented their gloved hands for inspection. "Ah, the Persona Duelist. Master Pegasus will be pleased. Welcome to the Duelist Kingdom tournament." With that, the man stepped aside, allowing them up the ramp.

Once they were onboard, they breathed a little easier, glad that the guard hadn't decided to search Yu's gray duffel bag. He'd have found the katana that had served him during his days in the Midnight Channel, and Nanako's newly acquired staff, on top of their respective armors. It'd be real hard to explain that to someone who hadn't been in the same situation. But the guards hadn't bothered to look, so Yu didn't worry too much as he led the way deeper into the ship. "Let's see if we can find our rooms."

"Alright Big Bro. Don't we get luxury rooms because we were in the finals in the Inaba Tournament?" Nanako asked, earning a soft smile as Yu shrugged, honestly unsure given how they had gotten to the finals in the first place.

It was true they had made it to the finals, but they hadn't technically played in the final round against each other. A fact someone made known when she stepped between them, a smug smirk on her gold blonde hair framed face, a bag slung over her shoulder. "Let me see if I got this right. You're the Persona Duelist everyone's talkin' about? Winning by default because the stadium decides to fall apart doesn't make you first rate duelists by anyone's standards kiddoes."

"And you are?" Yu asked, and subconsciously put a hand on Nanako's shoulder and pushed her behind him ever so subtly. He didn't fear for her safety, but he wanted the woman's attention on him alone.

He needn't have worried since her purple eyes were fixed solely on his gray orbs. "Mai Valentine. You might have been hot stuff in the boonies kid, but out here, you're either a champ or a chump." Mai jammed a finger into his chest before she continued. "Let me give ya a piece of advice, since I'm feeling so generous. Lose the big brother act because she's only going to slow you down. You'd be better off cutting her loose now kid. In this game, it's everyone for themselves."

Yu mentally sighed, having a feeling he knew why Mai was here, but it wasn't his place to point out her flaws on their first meeting. Instead, he made his intentions clear regarding his 'Little Sister'. It'd have to be enough to get Mai to back off. "I understand all too well what's at stake in this game, but I won't cut my little cousin loose, even if it would make my own chances of winning that much better. That's not who I am." Yu gently pushed past Mai with Nanako right behind him. She was too stunned to respond, and by the time she recovered, they were long gone.

Stopping at the aft deck of the vessel, Yu thought he saw a glimpse of a young man with silver gray, messy hair on the other side of the deck, wearing a white shirt and blue pants with a strange, golden medallion around his neck, but when he looked again, he was gone. "Did you se-"

"Big Bro?" Nanako asked, having missed the boy altogether.

"Nevermind." Yu replied and leaned on the railing, sighing heavily as he stared out at the ocean just as they started forward once the last of the contestants boarded. Looking to his left, he saw Nanako crossed her arms over the bar in front of them, and was surprised by the beaming smile on her face. "I meant what I said to Mai."

"I know, and that's why I'm so happy Big Bro." Nanako exclaimed excitedly, her smile all but encompassing her face before she put a finger to her bottom lip and seemed to be pondering something. "But why would she say you should 'cut me loose'?"

Yu chuckled warmly and turned around so his back was against the metal railing. "She fights for herself Nanako, and she probably thinks she's better off without someone to drag her down, a fact she made clear by what she said, and there were some physical cues as well. Her sophisticated appearance could have only come from money poorly spent, or well spent if you were to ask her. While that alone doesn't determine character, since Mitsuro is a good example you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, but what she said and how she carried herself revealed a lot more than anything else."

"Wow Big Bro, you're so smart." Nanako beamed, smiling widely at Yu's astute observation. "It's no wonder you were able to find Adachi and Namatame and Mitsuo."

"I've had time to learn how to read people." He chuckled softly and smiled. "It took a lot of time to develop the skills we've all gained Nanako, but thanks." Yu replied, and ruffled his cousin's hair before relaxing against the railing. "Mai might be a loner, but if given the right push, she could become a strong, valuable friend, like so many of our friends back in Inaba. We'll see what happens though."

"She was kinda pretty." Yu chuckled again and Nanako smiled before a frown pulled at her lips. "Rise might not like her though."

"The thought had crossed my mind." Yu chuckled one last time, imagining what Rise might have done in his place. She would have torn Mai to pieces, verbally speaking, if she had been present for the duelist's tirade against dragging Nanako along. "But be it as it may, Mai did give me something to think about. We are on our own out here. We can't trust anyone, not easily at least."

"Right. We have to win...for daddy's sake." Nanako whispered as she looked down, only for Yu to kneel down and hug her against his chest.

"We will, I promise." Yu replied, before standing to his feet just as something crashed behind them. "Who's there?" He asked, his hand almost reaching for the duffel bag he had dropped by his feet, but he resisted the impulse the moment he recognized its source. This wasn't a Shadow attack, it was just someone listening in.

"I told you to hold still Tristan!" A young woman shouted before pushing her companion in the light. He stumbled and fell at Yu and Nanako's feet.

"Hey, you're the one that kept on stepping on my feet Tea!" A brown coated young man grumbled as he jumped to his feet just as his female companion stepped into the light.

"I wouldn't have been doing that if you could hold still!" The one he had called Tea shouted back.

Yu and Nanako could only stare at the two and feel sweat drop down the back of their necks. "Maybe we should leave them alone Big Bro?" Yu had a similar thought, but before they could start away, Tae and Tristan looked towards them and immediately jumped away from each other, chuckling in embarrassment. "Are you two done fighting?" Nanako asked innocently.

"Y-yeah. Sorry you had to see that." Tea offered and bowed her head slightly.

"It's alright, but why were you listening in on us?" Yu asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We….were kinda hiding from Pegasus's goons." Tristan admitted, his cheeks turning a bright pink. "We're here hoping to support a friend."

"Speaking of, have you seen a purple and yellow haired boy about this high?" Tea asked, holding her hand up almost halfway up to her waist line. "Wearing a blue jacket, has a gold pyramid pendant around his neck?"

"No, but we'll keep an eye out for him. What's his name?" Yu asked, curiosity getting the better of him now that he wasn't on his guard. Despite their rough start, he was already starting to get a good feeling about the two young teens.

"His name's Yugi Moto." Tea replied, eliciting a sharp gasp from Yu for his trouble. "I take it you've heard of him?"

"Yeah, we have." Yu replied once he had recovered. It shouldn't have come as any surprise that Yugi, the newest up and coming Duelist, would be here. "He beat Seto Kaiba in an unofficial match in Domino City by summoning Exodia, the Forbidden One."

"Against three Blue Eyes White Dragons, the most powerful dragon type monsters in the game!" Nanako exclaimed, earning a light laugh from Tae as she nodded her head in agreement. With such a high profile duel, it hadn't taken long for the play by play to escape Kaiba's arena since every duel, official or not, was recorded in the stadium's sophisticated computer core and saved to an Industrial Illusions or Kaiba Corp server, depending on where the duel took place according to Naoto's intelligence.

"That's what we heard from our friend Joey, he was there rooting Yugi on the whole time." Tristan explained and nodded his head, as if agreeing with himself. "Yep, that's blondie for ya, and we missed it because we got stuck babysitting Gramps." Despite the insult, neither Nanako or Yu got the impression it was a true complaint.

Tea didn't catch it though and glared up at her taller friend. "If Kaiba hadn't roughed up Yugi's grandpa in the first place, he wouldn't have been in that mess Tristan."

"Whoa! That's not what I meant at all!" Tristan retorted and held up his hands in an effort to calm down Tea. "I know we did the right thing, I just wish we coulda seen Yugi cream that sleazeball was all I was sayin'!"

"Oh….right, sorry." Tea replied before turning back to Yu and Nanako. "And I'm sorry, in all the excitement, we never got your names."

"Yu Narukami, from Inaba, Japan." Yu said as he smiled and held out his hand to the pair. "This is my cousin, Nanako Dojima."

"Hello." Nanako said and bowed her head slightly, a beaming smile pulling at her lips.

"Wait, why do I know those names?" Tristan asked as he grasped the offered limb before jerking his hand back as if he'd been burnt. "No way! You were in the Inaba Regionals! We saw your matches on TV!"

"You're the Persona Duelist!" Tea exclaimed in excitement while pointing at Yu, her blue eyes sparkling before she bent down and smiled widely towards Nanako. "You were especially good Nanako, the way you tried to cheer up your friend even though you had just defeated him."

"Hehe, thanks!" Nanako replied and managed to widen her smile even further at the praise.

"You're a pretty tough customer yourself Yu." Tristan stated as his brown eyes fell on Yu's face. "Where'd you get a deck like that?"

"It's a long story, but let's just say that like some duelists, I consider my cards an extension of who I am." Yu replied honestly, although they had no idea just how true that statement was, for both of them now. Nanako didn't miss the subtle hint and only nodded her head sagely in agreement.

"Are you sure you don't know our friend Yugi?" Tea asked, and when the pair shook their heads, her thoughtful expression only deepened. "That's strange, because he's often said something similar. Although I guess similar ideas wouldn't be exclusive to just our side of the ocean."

"Yep." Tristen agreed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Plus, you seem pretty cool. We need to find little Yugi, and an extra pair of eyes would help out in that crowd." He emphasized his point by pointing to the horde of young and old duelists alike that were milling about behind them.

Nanako and Yu shared a look, and while his cousin was excited by the prospect of meeting their friend, he had a different reason for wanting to meet him. He remembered Mitsuru's warning regarding Yugi Moto and the fact the Shadows had become active again not long after he had taken down Seto. Then there was the fact that Marie had been stripped of her powers before the first Shadow attack in the Regionals. There was just too many coincidences stacking up, and all of them seemed tied to Yugi somehow. Even so, Yu kept his suspicions to himself and merely nodded at the offer. "We'll be happy to help you look for him." He said at last before swinging his duffel bag over his shoulder while Nanako picked up her own with a cheer.

"Great! Thank you for your help guys." Tea said, earning her another nod from Yu for her trouble before she took off with Tristan doing his best to keep up.

"Hey wait up!" He shouted after her, even as his mind turned inward. _Something seems….off about that Narukami guy_. While he didn't seem threatening, Tristan had seen too much in the last couple of days to brush off his suspicions easily. He didn't believe in magic, not yet, but something strange had definitely happened when Yugi had popped in that video, only for Solomon Muto to fall over what had felt like moments later to him, Joey, and Tea. And before that, there had been the two times the screen had faded out during the Inaba Regionals, the second of which had seen the stadium destroyed during what authorities had claimed had been a small gas leak. Something weird was definitely going on, and Tristan had a feeling Yu was one to watch.

Still, he pushed those thoughts to the side and aided in the search for Yugi, but with so many other duelists, it wasn't an easy task. It also didn't help that the ship was huge, even if most of it was barred off to the passengers by Pegasus's goons. The guest and luxury quarter levels alone were a big enough area to slow down their progress substantially. Their search came to an abrupt end though when they heard a cackle off in the distance. "Say goodbye to Exodia!" Yu gasped just as Tristan, Tea, and Nanako saw someone throw several cards over the side of the ship.

Turning towards the source of the cry, Yu was the first to see a blonde teenager jump into the water right after the cards with a small, dark purple and yellow haired boy standing at his side, yelling at him to stop. He also saw a blue haired kid, no taller than the boy standing by the railing, cackling as he walked off. _I'll deal with him later_. Yu thought to himself as he ran to their side, having only one path before him as far as he was concerned. "Get a life preserver, now!" Yu shouted over his shoulder as he dropped his bag, dropped his cellphone into Nanako's hands, and followed after the blonde idiot without a second thought. Springing off the railing, Yu dived into the water. There wasn't time to think as he swam towards the floundering blonde just as he started to go under. _Idiot! Cards aren't worth your life!_ Yu mentally screamed as he took a deep breath before going under the surface. Catching sight of the young man's green jacket, Yu grabbed hold and promptly started back up. Breaking the surface, he was relieved to see his cargo was still breathing. "Good, you can help get us back to the ship."

"Wha? Who are you?!" The blonde asked weakly, having no doubt exhausted himself. Before he could press for answers, a red and white flotation device to land right next to his head. "Nevermind, thanks for coming to get me!" Yu only nodded as he did his best to assist the blonde back to the ship, securing him in the life preserver before those onboard dragged him back up. Yu didn't have to wait long before they threw it back down and got him up just as quickly.

Once they were safely back on deck, Yu and his companion were sprawled out on the deck, soaked from head to toe and cold to boot. He hardly noticed, just glad both of them were alright as Nanako ran up to his side. "I'm alright, I promise." He reassured her as he sat up slowly once he had gotten his breath back.

"Thank you for saving his life." Looking to his right, Yu met the young boy's purple eyes and nodded.

"It was the right thing to do." Was all he was able to say before Joey, Yu figured given Tristan and Tea's earlier description, jerked his hand out, clutching three cards between his fingers towards his friend.

"Sorry Yugi...I was only able to get three of 'em." Joey said, his head hung low in shame.

"Joey it's alright. You're far more important to me than a few cards." Yugi replied before taking them and putting them in his jacket pocket. "Still, I can't thank you enough trying to get them back after Weevil threw them overboard, but all this will have been for nothing if I lost my best friend. Besides, what would your sister do without you?"

"Yugi….thanks pal. You're the greatest." Joey sniffled and wiped at his eyes with the back of one green sleeve. It was all he was able to do before Yu dragged him to his feet, his hands clenched tightly around the front of his jacket. "Hey! Lemme go!"

"Not until you listen." Yu growled dangerously in his throat before pointing at Tristan, Tea, and Yugi with his free hand. He didn't need both to keep Joey in his grasp. It had the added side effect of freezing the three to the spot. "While I understand why you'd do something so utterly moronic, your life is far more valuable than a few cards. Throwing that away just to save them is the worst idea I've ever heard." With a jerk of his hand, he let Joey drop to his butt in front of his friends before his hard visage softened somewhat. "Your loyalty is admirable, Joey, but not if it costs you everything over something that can easily be replaced." It was here that he looked to Yugi directly, who met his gaze and nodded in reluctant agreement. "Sorry, I know it's not my place, but-"

"It's alright." Yugi said and managed a small smile in gratitude for his saving and even chastising his friend. "I'm just glad everything turned out okay." It was here that he looked up to Tristan and Tea, bemused by their being there. "Uh, not to sound ungrateful, but just what are you two doing here?"

"We couldn't let you face Pegasus alone Yug." Tristan said and crossed his arms over his chest before nodding his head.

"That's right. Besides, we're your friends too Yugi." Tea stated next. "That and Joey would be lost without us." She teased, which earned her a playful growl from the aforementioned blonde.

"Thanks guys." Yugi said, looking up to his close friends, his purple eyes shining in silent thanks and joy for their continued support.

Yu and Nanako let them continue on in peace, a small, wistful smile of his own pulling at his lips as he remembered his own close friends back in Inaba. He and his cousin were drawn out of their thoughts when Yugi closed the gap between them and held out his hand. "Sorry, in all the excitement, I forgot to introduce myself." The boy said, but Yu smirked and waved him off before grasping his hand firmly in his own. "I'm Y-"

"Yugi Muto, I know. Tea and Tristan told us about you." Yu said as he shook Yugi's hand. "I'm Yu Narukami."

"Hello." Nanako said, her cheeks a little red as she shyly introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Muto."

"Haha, it's just Yugi. It's nice to meet you too though Nanako." Yugi replied and rubbed the back of his neck in mild embarrassment. "Sorry you got dragged into that mess earlier." Again Yu waved him off.

"It's fine. I've been in worse situations than that." They had no idea, but Yu shrugged out of his jacket and sighed as he folded it over his arm before hefting his duffel bag. "I'd stay and chat-"

"Ah no sweat it Naru." Joey chimed in, and smirked before jerking his head to the passenger dorms on the boat. "If ya gotta change, no sweat. 'Sides, you did good saving my butt and all. It was kinda harebrained now that I think about it."

"Gee ya think?" Tea muttered with a roll of her blue eyes.

Ignoring their light hearted banter, Yugi beamed and started away with his friends in tow. "It was nice to meet you both. I'm sure we'll see you in the tournament. Good luck."

"You too Yugi." Yu called out after them before looking down towards Nanako. "What do you think Nanako?"

"I like him, he seemed nice." She replied before a thoughtful look crossed her face and she put a finger against her bottom lip. "But there was something...strange about him." She couldn't put her finger on it, but Yu knew what she meant.

"Yeah, I felt it too." He had no idea what it meant, but Yu put it to the back of his mind for now. Something about that strange golden puzzle around Yugi's neck had set Yu's nerves on edge. Not in alarm exactly, or to the point he felt the need to draw his katana and defend himself, but it hadn't set well with him either. It was just...off, like that gray haired boy he had seen earlier. Shaking his head, Yu sighed tiredly. "There's no point in worrying about it right now Nanako. Yugi seems like a truly nice kid, and his friends reminded me of our own back home. Whatever's going on, I don't think he's an enemy exactly, not like Pegasus anyway. In the tournament though we might have to duel him."

"But we might be able to be friends with him?" Nanako asked excitedly, to which Yu chuckled warmly and nodded. She immediately gave a cheerful shout in response. "Yay!" Not two seconds after that, Nanako put a hand in front of her mouth and yawned mightily.

"Alright you, let's get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day." Yu said and led his cousin away from the railing. Whatever tomorrow brought, he was sure the start of the tournament would reveal just what they were going to be facing later.

Asking directions from one of the guards, they were soon in the hall that led to their quarters, and were just in time to see another height challenged purple haired boy with a red beanie on his head being tossed out of his room by none other than Mai Valentine. "Drat. I think I'm in love." They heard him say, but whatever had happened, neither he nor Nanako stuck around to find out. Not that they had far to wonder when they came to their door seconds later, the front of which had their names plastered on the front.

They shared a look before Yu shrugged and pushed the door open, revealing one large, king sized bed and a smaller one across the lavishly appointed room, right by a rather large bathroom. "Gotta give Pegasus this much credit, he doesn't skimp on anything." Yu mused aloud, unsure if he should feel honored or creeped out. He settled for a combination of both, especially given the situation they found themselves in.

It came as no surprise then that when Yu settled in for the rest of the night, his dreams revolved around his confrontation with Pegasus. Of the master duelist holding up the Soul Prison card, a name the team and himself had come up with, between his thumb and index finger, with Ryotaro Dojima's face plastered on it. Yu woke up with a sigh, his gray eyes searching the ceiling for answers that weren't there. _I will get you back_. He vowed to himself before looking to the side, where Nanako was resting comfortably at least. He almost envied her, but Yu knew this wasn't any easier on her. _I will get him back Nanako, I promised and I intend to keep my word._

He wasn't sure when he fell back to sleep, but the next conscious thought he had was of Nanako shaking his arm. "Big Bro, Big Bro! We gotta get going or we're gonna be late!" He yawned, blinked his eyes, and nodded when his brain caught up with the rest of him before throwing the covers off. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Nanako's armor was missing from his duffel bag. When he looked towards her in her pink top and jean pants, she blushed and pulled the top of her shirt down just enough for him to see the robe like attire underneath. He nodded his approval before doing the same, feeling far less naked with his old armor back underneath his gray shirt and black leather jacket.

He kept his katana and Nanako's staff in his duffel for now, and simply carried it on his shoulder as he'd been doing since this mess began. Leading the way out of their room, Yu couldn't help but wonder what awaited them as the island came into sight over the starboard side.


End file.
